The Right Definition
by kaevilla
Summary: It's a new year at Hogwarts. Love has definitely set the tone into the school. However, there is something in the wind. What is it? Will Hermione & Draco survive it? Will anyone?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A Not So Normal School Year**

It was another year at Hogwarts. Another normal and confusing year at Hogwarts. You're wrong though. There was nothing normal about this school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It has only been four months since the fall of Voldemort and already the school was reopening.

The things that weren't normal about this year was that, last year's seventh years were coming back for a repeat eighth year; among those eighth years was Draco Malfoy. He begged his mum not to make him come back, but she said that it was good for him.

_Good for me, my arse_, Draco thought as he found his normal spot by a tree near the Black Lake. He liked being alone like this. It gave him free space to think, complain, and especially sketch. Yep, the one thing that no one but Draco's best mate, Blaise Zabini, knew about was his favorite pastime. When he sketched, Draco felt at peace around the castle.

Draco took out his sketchbook and opened it to his current project. He was working on drawing Luna and Neville by the Black Lake. He and the two had gotten close after the war. Well, he got close to Luna, because she was one of the first ones to accept him as Draco, not as a Death Eater. She ended up making Neville understand his situation and that's how he and Longbottom got close.

He smiled when he saw Neville kiss Luna's forehead. Neville and Luna was an item in school nowadays. Draco always knew that the two were going to end up together and he also knew that they were going to be happy together, which was true. Draco looked down at his sketch and started to finish what he needed to finish.

Draco was so in tune with his drawing that he didn't notice someone walking up to him. Blaise smirked when he found Draco sitting by his normal spot by the lake. Everyone always wondered what the Slytherin Prince was doing by the lake, but never figured out what he was actually doing.

Blaise saw that Draco was yet again sketching Luna and Neville. He leaned on the tree and then cleared his throat.

"What Blaise?" Draco asked no need to look up to know it's his best mate.

Blaise laughed, "I always wondered how the hell you do that," he said.

Draco chuckled, "I'm your best mate, Blaise. I also happen to be like a brother to you, so I know the difference between you and our idiot friends."

"Point taken," Blaise said before he sat down next to Draco.

Draco continued to sketch while Blaise watched. He did enjoy having Blaise around when he was sketching, because Blaise was a good help when he missed anything in a sketch.

"So how's the latest sketch going?" Blaise asked.

Draco showed him the sketch and Blaise nodded. "I'm almost done."

"Why do you draw out here?"

"Because unfortunately I can't sketch in my dormitory what with Granger and her group of lackeys coming in and out every so often."

Blaise laughed. Draco was Head Boy alongside with Hermione Granger. The two never got along, not that anyone was surprised, but they had to work together. Blaise knew that Draco didn't understand why he became Head Boy, but he knew.

Draco got the position as Head Boy, because he was just as smart as Hermione. He and Blaise were in the two boys that were suggested for head boy, but McGonagall decided that Draco was the best choice. Blaise remembered laughing at Draco's expression when he got the letter and the pin. Narcissa was ecstatic that Draco was head boy.

"Watch it, mate, one of them happens to be my girlfriend," Blaise said.

Draco smirked, "Don't worry, mate. Ginny isn't the lackey. I was talking about Potter and Weaslebee."

Blaise shook his head, even after coming to a truce with Harry and Ron; Draco still called them by their surnames. Blaise was using their real names since he and Ginny started dating on the first day of classes.

"Aren't you cold, Draco?" Blaise asked rubbing his biceps, because the wintery air was kicking in on this Mid-October.

"Nope," Draco smirked.

"Oh yeah I forgot, you're cold blooded."

Draco scoffed and Blaise laughed. "Don't worry, mate. I bet Hermione can warm you up when you get back to your dormitory."

"You're still on that?"

"Of course I am. Everyone knows that the best sex is when you're angry and Granger is the _only_ girl that can push your buttons to an extreme. Come on, mate, you can't deny that you haven't fantasized about just pushing her up against the wall and shagging the living daylight out of her."

Draco didn't say anything. Of course he has fantasized about that countless times. It was because she wasn't bookworm Granger anymore and she definitely didn't act like a goody two shoes in their dormitory.

"No actually I haven't fantasized anything like that. You're forgetting who you're talking to, Blaise," Draco said putting down his quill and looking at his work.

"Oh right, how could I forget? Draco Malfoy is Slytherin's 'Sex God' and girls fall to his feet whenever he asks them to. I thought you'd be over that."

"Why get over something that feels so good? It satisfies my need and gives the girl just as much pleasure."

Blaise shook his head and sighed. He stared at the now finished picture that Draco was showing him and smiled. Draco always had a knack in sketching and Blaise always admired his work.

He and Draco both had a knack for everything artistic. They were both musicians, both great drawers, and very charismatic. However, Draco was more talented than he was. Blaise was a great keeper, but Draco was an excellent seeker. The only person that has ever beaten Draco in seeking was Harry, but Blaise knew that this year Draco was stepping his game up.

"You still amaze me with this skill, Drake," Blaise admitted.

Draco laughed and got up. "Thanks Blaise. I'm going to give it to Luna. She asked if I could sketch something of her and Neville," Draco said.

"How is it that you call Luna and Neville by their first names and not Hermione and the two knuckleheads?" Blaise said getting up as well.

Draco smirked. "You'd have to pay me 2000 galleons for me to call them by their first names. I'll see you at dinner," he said before leaving Blaise.

Blaise watched his best mate walk up towards the castle since Luna and Neville had left a long while ago back up to the castle. He knew Draco's view on Hermione had changed since she changed over the summer.

"Oh Draco, you have no idea what's up for you in Halloween," Blaise said to himself as he walked up to the castle.

* * *

><p>Hermione was in the comfort of the library at her usual spot in the back near the Restricted Section reading a few books when she heard someone or someones coming her way. She looked up and saw that it was Neville and Luna. She smiled at the couple. Hermione was the first to know that Neville and Luna were together.<p>

She watched as the two sat down on a nearby table and took out their books. Hermione loved Luna for helping Neville with his work. Since the two started dating, Neville's grades have been going up. Hermione wanted a relationship just like the two if not better. Out of all her friends, she was the single one.

Harry had his new girlfriend, a transfer from Beauxbatons, Hailey Hunter. Ginny had Blaise. Neville had Luna. And her good for nothing of an ex, Ron had Lavender Brown. Hermione never understood why Ron would dump her for Lavender, but she never pushed the subject. She and Ron were still in speaking terms, but she _hated_ Lavender.

Everyone knew that Lavender was jealous of Hermione and that Hermione hated her, but they never bothered with it. Hermione didn't care about the two snogging very publicly.

She may want a relationship, but none of the boys, well other than Blaise and Malfoy, carries her interest in men.

Hermione knew that she and Draco were the right definition of the type of relationship she wants. They get riled up by each other more than anyone else, they compete, and they were very much alike in so many ways.

"Hey guys," Hermione heard Draco's voice.

She looked up and saw Malfoy walking towards Neville and Luna. "Hello Draco," Luna said cheerily.

"Wotcher Draco," Neville said.

Hermione watched as Draco dug into his bag and took out what looked like a sketchbook. She was curious to what he was taking out from the book, so she kept watching from the top of her book.

Luna squealed and then hugged Draco when he showed her a piece of parchment. "Oh thank you, Draco. This is amazing. I thought you were going to work on it later," she said.

Hermione was shocked that she saw Draco smile for the first time ever. "I finished all my school work, so I decided to do this for you," he said.

Luna hugged him again, "Thank you again, Draco."

Neville shook Draco's hand and smiled. "This really is amazing, mate. Never knew you had a knack for art," he said.

Draco smirked. "Just something I like to do. Well, I'll leave you be, I have to get to McGonagall. She's requested for the heads. That means you too Granger," he said before turning and walking out of the library.

Hermione jumped when Draco mentioned her. She didn't think that he noticed her from where she was, but if McGonagall needed them, she needed them now. Hermione got up and packed her things.

She walked out of the library and went straight to the headmistress's office. When she got there, Malfoy was leaning lazily on the wall next to the gargoyle. Hermione couldn't deny that Draco was gorgeous, because he was. Every girl knew that he was gorgeous. He had smooth platinum hair that fell on his pure silver eyes, his pale complexion, and lean seeker body. Yes, oh yes, Draco Malfoy was gorgeous.

"What are you waiting for, Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she got close enough.

Draco looked up and smirked. "Just waiting for you," he said.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, but just went with it. She walked up to the gargoyle and said the password.

"Chocolate Truffles."

The gargoyle twisted to form the spiral staircase to the office. Hermione and Draco walked up the stairs. Hermione always hated coming to McGonagall's office. It's only been a few months since the war ended and she still felt edgy being inside Dumbledore's office. When they got to the door, Draco knocked.

"Come in," they heard McGonagall say from the other side of the door.

Draco pushed the door open and they saw the headmistress scribbling down something on a piece of parchment. When Hermione closed the door behind her, McGonagall looked up and smiled.

"You two are here, excellent. I needed to talk to you about the Halloween Ball," McGonagall said putting away whatever she was writing.

Hermione and Draco sat down in the chairs in front of McGonagall's desk and sighed. They knew they had to organize a Welcoming Ball and a Halloween Ball, but they just didn't know what to do.

"Professor, we're already trying our best to think of suggestions, but we don't have any in mind," Hermione said.

"We've been busy with classes, need I remind you," Draco scoffed, "we haven't even got time to talk to the prefects about anything new," he said.

"That's why a few teachers chipped in a few suggestions," McGonagall took out the prefect planner that she had, "Half of the staff suggested that the Welcoming Ball and Halloween Ball to be put together. They've also suggested maybe a costume part," she said.

Hermione's eyes turned bright and she was smiling widely. "That's brilliant, Professor! I think that's a great idea to have a costume party."

McGonagall smiled and nodded. "So it's settled, or do you have any objections on this, Mr. Malfoy?" she looked at Draco.

Draco just shrugged. "I think it's good. We don't need to worry about what colors we need to choose. We'll tell the prefects tonight," he said.

McGonagall nodded again. "You're dismissed."

Hermione and Draco got out of the chairs they were sitting on and headed out of the headmistress's office. Hermione was so excited about this latest news of the ball that she already had the whole thing planned in her head.

When they got off the spiral staircase, Hermione turned to Draco. "I think I know what we're going to do for the venue," she said.

Draco knew that he was going to hear the end of this, but he had to work with her. "What are we going to do?" he asked casually.

"I was thinking something dark and mysterious. Like a forest or possibly a garden."

"When you say dark and mysterious, what do you mean?"

Hermione smiled finally getting his attention. "As in fog, eerie, and like unexpected."

"How are we going to do that in the Great Hall, Granger? We only have a week before this bloody dance and we don't even have anything for it," Draco said.

Hermione smiled mischievously and Draco raised his eyebrow. "I happen to know someone who can work great with decorations and everything. She happens to be in this very school," she said.

Draco sighed, "Fine, we'll talk about this dance during the meeting. I have to meet Blaise for dinner," he said before walking away.

Hermione was so cheery that she was skipping towards the Great Hall for dinner. She knew exactly to ask and she knew that _she_ was going to say yes.

When Hermione got to the Great Hall, she spotted her prey and walked towards her. It was Harry's girlfriend, Hailey. Hermione plumped herself right next to Hailey making her jump a little.

"Blimey Mione, give me a heart attack, why don't you?" Hailey said holding her chest.

Hermione laughed, "I need to talk to you about something," she said.

Hailey looked at her friend and wondered what was going on in her mind. "What do you need?"

"What do you say about decorating for the Halloween Ball?" Hermione asked.

Hailey smiled widely. "Really? You want me to decorate for the Ball?"

Hermione nodded and Hailey laughed. "Of course! I've missed decorating terribly. What's the theme?"

"Dark and mysterious. Do you think you can make something like that?"

"Of course I can, I know just where to get the supplies for it."

"What are you two talking about?" Harry asked next to Hailey.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ginny asked sitting on the other side of them.

"The Halloween Ball," Hermione said.

Ginny squealed and clapped her hands. "Yay, so we're really having it?" she asked.

Hermione nodded and Ginny smiled widely. "We're going to talk about it during the prefect meeting and I've just asked Hailey, here, to decorate," Hermione said.

"This is going to be amazing!" Ginny said excitedly.

Hermione, Hailey, and Ginny were talking about the Halloween Ball all throughout dinner. Draco was the opposite. He hated Balls and dances, because they usually never turned out right for him. Well, other than the fact that his date always wants to sleep with him.

"What's bugging you mate?" Blaise asked looking at his best mate.

"Halloween Ball," Draco said.

Blaise nearly choked on his food, but Draco saved him from that. "So they're really having it then?" he asked.

Draco nodded.

"Do you know the theme?"

"Granger said something about dark and mysterious," Draco scoffed.

Blaise smirked. "I think that's a great theme. It means that the girls get to use some sexy costumes. Who's decorating?"

"Not sure, I didn't bother to ask Granger."

Blaise looked over at Hermione and saw that she was talking to Hailey. _Of course_, he thought. Hailey was an excellent decorator, so it was no doubt that the decorator was going to be Hailey.

"I think I know who's leading the decorating," Blaise said.

"Who?" Draco asked. He wasn't really curious, he just wanted to know.

"Hailey Hunter."

"The transferee? But why her?"

Blaise laughed, "She's great at decorating. Gin showed me some of her previous successes and they are bloody brilliant."

Draco didn't say anything, but nodded. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw that Hunter girl. He also saw Potter's arm around her waist and she was leaning onto him. He never knew that Potter had a girlfriend and he couldn't believe that he'd catch that girl. Draco scoffed thinking about it. Potter only got the girls, because of his "Chosen One" title.

"I didn't know she's dating Potter," Draco blurted out.

"Huh? Oh yeah, they've been dating since the first week of school."

"Another girl after his fame?"

Blaise shook his head. "She doesn't need fame, Drake. Hailey's parents are as famous as Harry."

"How so?"

Blaise laughed, "Hailey's mum is an excellent potion's master and her dad is a retired quidditch player."

Draco thought back about Hailey's dad being a quidditch player. And then it hit him. "Her dad is _the _Eli 'Sticky Fingers' Hunter?" he asked shocked.

"Yup, the one and only," Blaise said.

That specific information made Draco's idea of Hailey's intentions with Potter was nothing about the fame. She was born into fame.

* * *

><p>Dinner had finished and Draco walked towards the Prefect Conference Room with Blaise. When he got there, Draco took his original seat in the front while Blaise took one of the seats.<p>

The other prefects along with Hermione and Hailey came filing into the meeting room. Hermione walked up to her chair next to Draco and flicked her wand to have the chalk behind them writing. She looked at everyone and sighed.

"Alright, the major thing we're going to be talking about today and rest of the meetings until the 31st is the Halloween Ball," Hermione started.

Everyone was murmuring and the girls were so cheerful. "McGonagall expects us to make this a double dance as in Welcoming Ball and Halloween Ball," Draco said.

"So what are the jobs for the Ball?" Padma asked.

Hermione turned to the chalkboard. "The jobs are here. There are the decorating groups, the food groups, the entertainment group, the security group, and the publishing group. Four people in decorating and then three people for the other groups," she said.

"Do we get a choice to what group we go to?" Pansy Parkinson asked.

"No," Draco stood up, "Granger and I will decide which groups you go to, no exceptions," he said.

Everyone groaned. Hermione knew that Draco wanted to leave the meeting that was why he was being an authority figure.

"Parkinson, McMillan, Johnson, you work in security. Ginny, Blaise, Patil, you work in decorating. Greengrass, Finn-Fletchey, Brown, you work in publishing. Weasel, Boot, Durgis, you work in entertainment. And Griswold, Masterson, Smith, you work in food." Draco said.

"How do you expect us to do these things?" Pansy asked.

Hermione flicked her wand again and parchments flew to everyone including her, Draco, and Hailey. "This parchment has all the suggestions for what everyone should do. Security, your job is to have 4th years and under leave the Great Hall at 11 and that the 5th years and up leave at 1. However, there is an exception to 7th and 8th years; there will be an after party which I had McGonagall approve after the Ball. The information of that will be given to all those that are already seventeen or older.

Entertainment, I have a feeling we'll be working with the Weird Sisters again, so I suggest to book an appointment with them. If not, then get the Hex Girls.

Food, you will be working single-handedly with the house elves. I've written down the menu that would be a good selection and I want you to go down to the kitchens to explain to the house elves. Do it promptly and nicely.

And publishing, you know what you need to do. Create flyers that will inform the students of the dance. It needs to be something flashy but not too flashy. Something meant for Halloween.

Decorating and publishing will be working with Hailey," Hermione motioned to Hailey leaning on the wall, "she is in charge of both of the groups. What she says goes or we'll not have a Ball at all. Any questions?"

No one dared to speak after Hermione's quick run-through, because they knew she was very persistent if it came to working.

"Good, now you are dismissed. If you have any questions bring it up with me and Draco."

Everyone got up and left except for Blaise, Ginny, and Hailey. Hermione and Draco were fixing their area.

"I swear you scare me sometimes, you know that Hermione?" Blaise said.

Hailey and Ginny laughed. "Yes well I like keeping things on top," Hermione said.

"That's the only way we know you, Granger," Draco smirked.

Hermione's mouth dropped when she heard that. Hailey and Ginny were laughing so hard while Blaise was smirking. She watched as Draco and Blaise walked out of the room. Hailey and Ginny ceased their laughing and looked at their friend.

"I think he's grown a liking to you, Mia," Hailey said.

"Ooooh, I know she's wanted that. Draco is to die for, of course," Ginny said wiggling her eyebrows.

Hermione punched the two playfully and they giggled. The three girls walked up to Hermione's dormitory talking about the dance and Draco. When they got to the portrait, Hailey and Ginny bid Hermione good bye.

"We'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, Mione. Good night, love," Hailey said kissing Hermione's cheek.

Hermione kissed both her best friends' cheeks and said good night to them before turning to the portrait and saying the password. She was completely knackered and wanted rest.

"Hogwarts United."

The portrait swung open and for the first time in a long time, there was no one in the common room. Usually Draco would be sitting on one of the armchairs reading a book or just gazing into the fire or even having a friendly conversation with Blaise, but no one was in the common room. It was quiet and it felt off to Hermione.

She lit the fireplace to give the room some warmth. Hermione gazed around the room and still marveled on its beautiful features. Everything in the head dormitory was neutral. There was no such thing as Slytherin or Gryffindor defining the room. Everything was neutral from the furniture, to the drapes, to the fireplace. Hermione loved the dormitory, because it felt like home to her.

It's been a year since she placed the memory charm on her parents and she missed them dearly. Though she was tired, she decided to look back at her memories. Hermione walked into her room, changed into her pajamas, and then dug into her trunk to find what she was looking for.

After five minutes of looking, she found it. It was a big photo album. Hermione took it downstairs and sat on the couch. She opened it and the tears started filling her eyes. She had opened it up to her fifth birthday; the best birthday of her life.

There was a clown, a swimming pool, a bunch of her neighborhood friends, and so much more. It was the birthday; her parent realized she wasn't a normal five-year-old. No, this was the day she started her magic. Her parents told her countless times when she got older that she did show the signs of being a witch and not just at age 5. Hermione was crying already, because the pictures reminded her so much of them. She missed them so much and she vowed that she was going to find them.

"I love you," Hermione said before falling asleep not noticing the pale blonde haired young man standing on the stairs.

* * *

><p>Draco knew that it was Granger that came into the dormitory, because he heard Hailey and Ginny saying good night to her. He had left the common room before she entered and went into his room. He never usually did this, but there was a first for everything. He listened to what she was doing and then heard her go back downstairs.<p>

When he knew she wasn't able to hear him get out of his dorm, he walked down slowly and heard slight crying. Draco wondered why she was crying or what made her cry. And then he heard it. He heard her say the three little words that he wished someone special would say to him.

"I love you."

Draco never heard those words come from someone else's mouth and mean it, but the way Hermione said it, he just knew she always meant it. It didn't matter to whom, but she always meant it. He walked slowly down to the common room to see her lying down on the couch clutching onto a very large book.

He waited a few minutes to make sure she was really asleep. When Draco heard Hermione's soft snores, he took the book out of her arms and placed it on the coffee table. He fixed Hermione so she was lying down better before putting a blanket on her.

Draco knelt next to the coffee table and opened the book. It was a photo album. From the look of the pictures, it was a muggle photo album, because nothing moved. He scanned the pictures from Hermione's baby pictures up to a poem at the last page.

_You are our wonderland._

_You are our happy ending._

_We love you until the end._

_You are our daughter, you are our greatest happening._

_We love you._

_Mummy and Daddy_

Draco smiled reading that poem. His mother or father never expressed their love for him the way Hermione's parents did to her. He understood now why she was perfect, because her life was undoubtedly perfect.

He closed the album and got up from where he was kneeling. He looked down at Hermione and knew that there was something changing in his mind about her. He just didn't understand.

He dimmed the fire a bit just to give her warmth before going into his room to rest for classes tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, I'm still working on Chapters 2 &amp; 3 at the moment, so please be nice when you read this. I haven't been able to post up my stories. I still have a lot more to go. Review &amp; Be <span>Nice<span>. xx Kae  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Halloween Ball and the Morning After… Or Afternoon After, I suppose**

The week was very busy for Draco and Hermione along with Hailey and the prefects. Already the school was decorated to look like Halloween and the publishing group of prefects did great on flyers and banners. Hermione and Draco were doing everything splendidly. Draco was working with the Security and Food groups while Hermione was working with Publishing, Decorating, and Entertainment.

"Miss Granger," a first year walked up to Hermione and Hailey in the Great Hall.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"The headmistress requests for you and Mr. Malfoy," he said.

Hermione smiled and stood up, "Has he been informed?"

The boy nodded and Hermione nodded. "Thank you. I'll see you after my meeting with McGonagall," she said looking at Hailey.

"Good luck," Hailey said.

Hermione walked out of the Great Hall and towards the headmistress's office. Like before, Malfoy was leaning on the wall waiting for her. She didn't bother to say hello to him, so she just said the password and they both walked up the spiral staircase.

They didn't have to knock, because the door was opened. McGonagall was standing and talking to one of the portraits. Hermione knew which portrait she was talking to.

"I think that's an excellent idea, Minerva," they heard Professor Dumbledore's voice say.

"You don't think they're going to kill each other?" they heard McGonagall asked.

They heard Dumbledore's tickling chuckle. "I doubt they'll do that."

McGonagall nodded and looked at the door. "Oh, how long have you two been there?" she asked motioning them to come in.

"A few minutes," Hermione walked up to her, "What were you and Professor Dumbledore talking about?" she asked.

McGonagall smiled and looked at them both. "I have suggestion for the two of you," she said.

"Not to be rude, professor, but the Ball is tonight. I think suggestions are out of order at the moment," Hermione said.

McGonagall laughed and shook her head. "It's not concerning the Ball or well yes it is, but mainly the two of you. I am under the impression that the two of you don't have dates yet."

Hermione and Draco's eyes widen when they both just realized that. They were spending a lot of time working with the prefects that they didn't have time to find a date. They were both screwed. Or were they?

"Well we've been busy with the setting up that we must've forgotten," Draco said.

McGonagall smiled widely and the two kind of put two-and-two together. She was going to ask them the impossible.

"Let me guess your suggestion," Hermione said.

"Go right ahead," McGonagall said motioning her hand to Hermione.

Hermione paced and Draco watched her warily. She looked at McGonagall. "You're suggesting that we, as in Malfoy and I, go to the Halloween Ball _together_?" she asked.

McGonagall clapped her hands, "Bravo Miss Granger! That's exactly what I am suggesting," she said.

"It is customary that the head boy and girl attend an event together or did you not read the booklet?" Dumbledore said.

Hermione remembered it clearly, but she never expected that she actually _had_ to go with him. Not that she minded, but he probably did.

"So what do you say?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione looked at Draco and he looked back. He just shrugged. "Why not? I mean I can't find a date before tonight and I hate having to look. So what do you say, Granger, go to the Ball with me?" he asked just winging it.

"Sure Malfoy," Hermione said.

McGonagall clapped her hands, "Now off you go, both of you. Go get ready for the Ball," she said.

Draco and Hermione walked out of the headmistress's office. They had agreed that Hermione and the girls would take the head dormitories, because of the large bathroom. Draco walked down to the dungeons to find Blaise waiting for him in the Slytherin common room.

"So did you ask anyone to the Ball, mate?" was the first thing Blaise asked.

Draco fell on the couch and looked at his best mate. Sometimes he wondered why he was friends with the idiot. Blaise was always so cheery. It was unorthodox for a Slytherin. But then again, Draco remembered why he became friends with the guy. It was because Blaise could keep up with him unlike Crabbe or Goyle who were more like an entourage to him.

"You won't believe me if I told you," Draco simply said.

"Try me, mate," Blaise said with a smirk worthy of a punch in the face.

Draco knew Blaise wasn't going to stop asking if he didn't tell him, so he just said it. "I asked Granger," he said.

"Ho ho! So you finally had the guts to ask Hermione, huh? Good on you, mate," Blaise said patting his shoulder.

"I asked her, because no one asked her and McGonagall threw the _heads are supposed to go to events together_ to us."

Blaise laughed. He knew that McGonagall had said that to them, because _he_ was the culprit of this situation. Blaise knew that Hermione showed a small crush on the Slytherin Prince and vice versa. He loved that his plan worked swimmingly and according to plan.

"So where are you going to meet?" Blaise asked.

"Granger said that since you and Ginny were going together that we meet them in front of the Great Hall," Draco said.

"So alright, let's get our costumes ready."

Hermione, Hailey, Ginny, and Luna got ready together in the head dormitory. All of them looked absolutely stunning. They had also gone to Hogsmeade together to get their costumes.

"Oh Hermione, if only you saw the Great Hall," Ginny badgered.

Hermione wanted to see the Great Hall, but Hailey had forbid her from seeing it until she walked in. _Doubles up the surprise_ was what Hailey said to her. She was anxious and nervous about the ball. Anxious, because she wanted to see how the Great Hall looked and Nervous, because she was going with Draco.

"Aren't you happy?" Hailey asked.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"That you're going to the ball with Draco! I mean you've had a crush on him since fifth year, I think it was about time you'd be proud that you get to have him all to yourself," Luna said.

Hermione laughed. Only Luna would figure out that she had a crush since fifth year. She was excited that she and Draco were going together. She's been waiting for this moment. She was always into the bad boy type, that's how she had that small crush on Harry during their earlier years in Hogwarts.

"I'm more nervous than happy actually," Hermione admitted.

The girls laughed and hugged her. "Don't worry, you look stunning. Once he sees you walking down those steps, he would be sure want to make you his," Hailey said.

"Speaking of walking down the steps, we're going to be late," Ginny said looking at the clock.

"Let's go!" Luna said.

Hermione and the girls finished getting ready and walking down to the Great Hall.

Draco was waiting in the front of the Great Hall with Blaise, Potter, and Neville. His costume was simple, but mysterious. He looked like one of the gods; the god of war, Apollo to be exact. Blaise was dressed like a surfer, which matched him perfectly because of his skin color. Potter was dressed like a muggle movie character; James Bond. Neville was dressed like a pirate.

"Where do you think they are?" Blaise asked looking at his watch.

Just then Neville hit Draco and he looked up. The sight Draco saw took his breath away. There were four sexy vixens walking down the stairway.

Hailey was using a sexy deep red dress that went all the way down with a mid-thigh slit showing of her amazing legs. Her hair was down and in blonde waves. Her make was mysterious with shadowy eyes and deep red lips. She was portraying a muggle character as well in the James Bond movies. She was using deep red heels as well.

Ginny was using red too only her dress was much shorter. It was a spaghetti strapped mini dress that was mid-thigh with a red cloak. She was using the same exact make up as Hailey. Her hair looked like it was on fire with all the red around her. She had knee-length stockings that were see-through white and red high heeled boots. She was a muggle fairytale character; Little Red Riding Hood.

Luna was using something that looked like a mermaid. Her scales looked realistic, because they sparkled in the candlelight. She had a design on the right side of her face going down to her chest. She had a deep blue tube bra. Her pale skin matched perfectly with the teal, blue, and green scales. Her makeup was lighter than Hailey and Ginny's; blue and teal eye shadow, dark eyeliner, and pink lip gloss.

All the girls looked beautiful, but the one that Draco couldn't stop looking at was Hermione. She looked more eloquent than the others. She looked like a sexy mother nature. She was using a one strapped green mid-thigh dress that had leaves for the strap. Her gloves were fingerless with leaves on the wrist. Her dark brown locks were being held up by a pin that was made of leaves. Her legs were covered with netted leggings and she was using black high heels. Her makeup was just as simple as Luna's; green eye shadow, dark eyeliner, and pink lip gloss.

"Hello boys," the girls said together as they walked towards them.

"You look wonderful," Neville said to Luna.

"You look sexy," Blaise said to Ginny.

"You look gorgeous," Harry said to Hailey.

Hermione looked at Draco who was lost for words. Everyone else laughed and smiled. "I think that means you're beautiful, Mione," Harry said with a smirk.

"Shall we go to the dance?" Blaise asked.

Everyone agreed and walked towards the Great Hall, but was stopped by McGonagall. "Ah, Hermione and Draco, there you two are, I need a word," she said.

"We'll see you guys inside," Draco said.

"No, they can stay here. I would like them to hear this," McGonagall said.

Blaise and Ginny were smirking. This was the biggest part of the plan and McGonagall loved it.

Hermione and Draco knew something was bad about this situation. McGonagall smiled and looked at them again.

"Well as you two know, you two are attending this Ball together," Draco and Hermione nodded, "there is also something I'd like the two of you to do," she said.

"What?" the two asked.

"Would you two open the dance floor?"

Hermione and Draco's eyes widen so big that the others laughed so hard. Hermione loved dancing, but dancing with Malfoy? It was going to be hard!

"But professor…"

"No buts Miss Granger. It is also in the booklet that the two of you need to at least share one dance," McGonagall pointed out.

Hermione sighed and knew that they were going to have to do it. Whatever McGonagall said had to go, especially with the heads. She looked at Draco who had the same expression she did. Draco looked at her and for some reason their eyes stayed locked for awhile.

Harry, Hailey, Blaise, Ginny, Luna, and Neville watched this and they all smiled. They never had seen the two look at each other like that before. The way silver and brown clashed in that one moment was nothing they've ever seen before. Draco's cold but gentle stare and Hermione's sincere but admirable stare were the best mix.

Draco smirked at Hermione and she smiled. "Why not, Granger?" he said.

"So is that a yes?" Hailey asked.

"Why not?" Hermione imitated Draco.

"Okay, so go on and have a great time," McGonagall said before leaving them.

The group walked into the Great Hall together and Hermione gasped when she saw the venue. It was absolutely breathtaking. She was lost for words when she saw this beautiful area. The Great Hall looked completely like the forbidden forest only somewhat like a secret garden. There were various flowers and scents around the room.

The tables and chairs looked like tree stomps with a beautiful centerpiece of various wildflowers. The stage looked like the entrance of a cave with the speakers as the back of the cave. The food table was to the side of the enormous dance floor. The food table looked like it was created into the ground. But the thing that took Hermione's breath away was the dance floor. It looked like a small lake. The ground looked water and was moving like water and to the side there was a magical waterfall.

"Hailey, how did you…"

"Welcome Mione to The Hogwartarian Secret Garden," Hailey said with a smile.

"This is beautiful! How did you do this?" Hermione asked.

"With the help of two devilishly handsome men," two familiar voices said behind them.

Everyone turned and saw Fred and George standing behind them. The twins were dressed as knights from the Regency Era.

"You did amazing with this venue!" Hermione said as she hugged them.

Fred and George laughed. "We are the best," George said.

"When it comes to a party," Fred finished.

"Well enough chit-chat, let's go watch Draco and Hermione dance," Hailey said.

Everyone laughed as they walked to the nearest table to the dance floor. Hermione knew that the dance they were going to do have to be realistic. She just hoped Malfoy wasn't ashamed to get close as most boys were.

"Before the rest of you have a dance, our heads will open the dance floor," McGonagall said from the stage.

Every head turned towards Hermione and Draco who were sitting on the table. Hermione was blushing red and Draco was feeling nervous. He breathed in deep before standing up. Everyone watched as Draco Malfoy—the Slytherin Prince—held out his hand for Hermione Granger—the Gryffindor Princess—asking her for a dance.

Hermione looked up at Malfoy and saw him smirking. "Why not, Granger?" he said.

She smiled and then took his hand. The whole entire hall watched as the two heads walked to the middle of the dance floor. Draco put his arm around Hermione's waist and Hermione put one hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco's left hand and Hermione's right hand entwined and electricity went through their veins.

A nice soft waltz played and Draco led them. Hermione was thankful that he was ashamed to pull her close to him. The two had their eyes locked on each other not noticing their surroundings.

Once again, Harry and the others noticed that same stare they saw outside of the Great Hall. It was entrancing. Even from where they sat, they could feel the hypnotic rhythm the two heads had.

Hermione and Draco were dancing to the beat that they didn't notice sparks flying around them. Everyone gasped as they saw the shower of silver and green with red and gold around the head boy and girl. They were so hypnotized by the dancing sparks that they didn't realize who was doing it. On the side where the waterfall stood, Fred and George were flicking their wands with huge smiles.

The students in the Great Hall gasped when they saw what had changed on the two. Hermione was now in a beautiful and silk light blue dress that looked like exactly like the color of the magic water underneath their feet. It was backless and stopped right above her bum. Her hair was now being held up by a blue and teal flower pin. Her makeup was now as mysterious as Hailey's and Ginny's.

Draco didn't notice that, because he was lost in Hermione's beautiful chocolate colored eyes. He didn't even notice that he was no longer in a Greek God costume, but in almost like a prince's formal wear. He was wearing a royal blue velvet jacket with a golden neckline and two golden straps running down the length of his long hands. Inside of the jacket was a stark white tucked in dress shirt. The tailored black pants fit him perfectly. The amazing things about Draco's and Hermione's outfits were that they complimented his eyes and her skin.

Everyone was clapping and cheering as the two continued to dance. But the two couldn't hear the sounds. All they heard was the sound of the music and the sound of their heart beats.

When the two stopped dancing, everyone stood up and cheered. It was then that Hermione noticed their costume change. She gasped snapping Draco out of his trance. He, too, noticed his costume change.

"How in the bloody hell…" Draco looked at his costume.

The two walked towards the table and the band started making everyone go on the dance floor.

"That was amazing!" Ginny said.

"How the hell did we change into _this_?" Draco asked.

"You can thank us for that, Malfoy," George said as he and Fred walked up to them.

Hermione punched them hard and they both said 'OW!' loudly. "Blimey Hermione, I didn't know you could pack a punch," Fred said rubbing his arm.

Harry, Ginny, and Blaise laughed when Fred said that, because they remembered one certain Slytherin who was on the other side of Hermione's punch. Draco looked at them with a glare and they all just shrugged.

"You're forgetting she did sock Malfoy in their 3rd year," George mentioned.

Draco scoffed. "Okay let's quit talking about punches and let's enjoy this Ball," Luna said.

Everyone agreed.

After the Ball ended, the 7th and 8th years went to the Room of Requirement for the After Party. McGonagall did agree to have the After Party, but she didn't know that it was going to be crazy. That was one reason why Hailey suggested the Room of Requirement for the After Party, because they can get privacy.

Draco and Blaise were standing outside the door of the Room of Requirement just looking at the door. The last time Draco was here, it was during the war and when Goyle set it on fire. Blaise wasn't there, but he knew how awful it was.

Hermione knew that Draco didn't want to be there as much as she did. The last time was awful and life-threatening. She walked up to both him and Blaise and put her arm in their arms. Ginny had gone inside to help Hailey fix up a few things. Blaise and Draco looked at Hermione who stood between them.

"Come on, we'll walk in together," Hermione said.

Draco and Blaise smiled. The three walked in slowly and were met with a club looking Room of Requirement. Once they walked pass the doorway, their clothes changed.

Draco was using a black tee that showed his lean seeker muscles and black jeans. Blaise was using a dark green tee that showed his fit keeper muscles and black jeans. And Hermione was using a black cocktail strapless dress with a red ribbon in the middle, fishnet leggings, and black high heeled ankle boots.

"Like the new item of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" Fred asked.

"Are these real clothes?" Blaise asked looking at the clothes.

Fred smiled, "Of course it is. Your old costumes are stored back in your dormitories. Now, enjoy the party."

Hermione was pulled away from Draco and Blaise by Hailey, Ginny, and Luna to go to the dance floor. Blaise and Draco walked to where Harry and Neville were sitting to watch the girls dance.

"So where's the weaslebee?" Draco asked looking around for another set of red head and freckles.

Harry scoffed, "He's probably shagging Lavender somewhere in the castle. I haven't talked to him since school started, because Ginny said if I ever did she was going to sock me," he said.

Blaise, Draco, and Neville laughed. "Where was he when Draco and Hermione were dancing?" Blaise asked.

"He was two tables next to us with Lavender looking like he was going to explode or something," Neville said.

"I think he would've. People could feel the heat you two were igniting."

Draco didn't say anything, but just ignored them. He didn't want to admit that he felt that spark with Granger. They still didn't really get along. It didn't mean that one night was going to change that.

The After Party went all the way until 5 in the morning. Everyone was thankful that there weren't any classes the day after the Ball. Half the 7th and 8th years were completely zonked. Hailey, George, and Fred had to turn the Room of Requirement into a room filled with beds and hangover potions.

"Well since everyone is out of it, why don't we go to our dormitories?" Hailey said.

"How about the ones staying here?" Luna asked looking at the students sleeping on the cots.

"Leave that to us," George said.

"McGonagall allowed us to stay for the weekend. You lot go sleep and we'll keep an eye on these children," Fred said.

Harry, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Blaise, Draco, Hailey, and Hermione left the Room of Requirement. Harry, Neville, Luna, and Hailey went towards the Gryffindor Tower, Blaise carried Ginny down to the Slytherin Dungeons, and Hermione and Draco walked to their dormitory. Hermione was thankful that their dormitory was the closest.

Draco was drunk, but not too drunk. Hermione was zonked, that was why he needed to help her work towards their dormitory. When he got to their dormitory, he led them to the couch. When he got there, Hermione fell on top of him.

He tried to move her, but when he heard her snoring softly, he stopped his motions. Instead he maneuvered to get her on the couch and lying on him comfortably and conjuring a blanket. When she snuggled into his chest, Draco froze for awhile. Hermione looked so peaceful when she slept even if she was drunk. Like when he found her that night when she fell asleep looking at a photo album, he watched her for awhile admiring everything about her before his eyelids were too heavy to hold open. The head boy and head girl feel asleep on the couch together.

That was how Blaise and Ginny found the two when they walked into the head dormitory at 11. Draco's arm was around Hermione's petite waist protectively and Hermione was snuggled on his chest.

"Oh they look perfect together, love," Ginny whispered.

Blaise put his finger on his mouth, "We don't want to wake them, Gin," he said.

"Too late for that," Draco said without opening his eyes.

Ginny and Blaise moved to sit on an armchair. Draco opened his eyes and tried to stretch, but then remembered that Hermione was lying on him so he stopped. He looked over at Blaise and Ginny who were both smirking.

"What time is it?" Draco asked.

"Almost 12," Ginny said.

Draco groaned. He needed a few more hours of sleep after last night. He was also hoping that Hermione didn't feel his hard-on, so he tried to think of something to decrease the tension between his thighs. When he pictured McGonagall and Slughorn having sex, that's what helped.

"Do you think I should wake her?" Draco asked looking down at Hermione.

Ginny shook her head, "You don't want to wake her."

"Why? I'm kind of hungry."

Blaise laughed, "She's going to wake up soon. Unless you want me to do what I usually do when I wake her," Ginny said.

"Please do so," Draco said.

Ginny smiled widely and then stood up. "Hermione, you're late for class!" she said in a panic.

Hermione flew off of Draco and fell on the floor. Blaise laughed so hard and fell on the floor holding his stomach. Ginny and Draco were laughing hard too. Hermione looked at them menacingly.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley! I told you _never_ to do that to me again!" Hermione said angrily.

Ginny wiped the tears in her eyes, "Sorry Mione, but Malfoy was hungry," she said.

"And tapping me and saying 'Oh hey Hermione, can you get off Malfoy so he can go eat?' wait, why was I on Malfoy?" Hermione asked confused.

Blaise laughed again shaking his head while Draco sat up and leaned back into the chair. "You just couldn't resist me," Draco said with a smirk.

Hermione scoffed and picked up a pillow and hit Draco on the face. "How very Slytherin of you," she said.

Draco laughed. "You know you can't, Granger."

"Ugh!" Hermione pulled her hair, "Are you coming today, Gin?" she asked.

Ginny shook her head, "You're on your own today," she said.

Hermione walked up the staircase and they heard her shut her door. Blaise and Draco looked at Ginny. Ginny looked at them and laughed.

"Hermione goes for a run on the grounds every day after classes. Over the weekends, she goes in the morning, before lunch, and before dinner. Hailey, Luna, and I joined her a few weeks after school started," Ginny answered their unasked question.

"Why isn't Hailey or Luna going with her today?" Blaise asked.

"Hailey is still sleeping with Harry and Luna is in the greenhouses with Neville," Ginny said.

Draco was about to say something when Hermione came down the stairs. The three looked up and Draco yet again got his breath taken away. Even without makeup and fixing her hair completely, Hermione still looked sexy. She was using a gray spaghetti strap that was tight against her beautiful chest and short black jogging shorts with shoes. Her hair was up in a ponytail.

"I'll see you later," Hermione said getting out of the dormitory.

Blaise smirked. His plan on getting Hermione and Draco together couldn't have gotten any better. Draco usually ran in the early mornings and before lunch on the weekends. He watched as Draco got up and run upstairs.

Ginny walked over to Blaise and sat on his lap. "You truly are a Slytherin, Mr. Zabini," she said.

"Of course I am. You wouldn't love me any other way," Blaise said wrapping his arms around her.

"You got that right," Ginny said kissing him.

The couple was just so confident in getting their two single and gorgeous friends together. They were ready for an afternoon to remember.

Hermione ran down to the lake and stopped for awhile to breathe and drink water when she heard a few girls squealing.

"Oh my god, look, look, he's shirtless!" a fourth year Slytherin said.

"He's never been shirtless before!" another fourth year Slytherin said.

"Oh I wish I had him for mine!" another one said.

Hermione wiped her sweat with her towel before she looked up. When she looked up her eyes widen. Draco was running down from the owlery, but that wasn't what surprised her. What surprised her was that he was _shirtless_! No shirt or tank top, just straight up shirtless. Every girl within looking distance can see him. He was gorgeous. His lean muscles glistened with sweat and he looked so…well, Hermione couldn't find the words for it correctly.

She watched as he ran down the owlery and down her way. Hermione's heart was beating as fast as he ran right next to her.

"Following me, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

Draco smirked, "This is my route when I run, Granger," he said before leaving her to run again.

Even from behind, his muscles were amazing shaped. _Snap out of it, Hermione_, she thought before gathering up herself to run. She needed to get the thought of Malfoy being shirtless out of her head.

Blaise and Ginny were watching the whole scene from Draco's original spot on the tree and they were smiling widely.

"When, love?" Ginny asked.

"Patience, my love, patience," Blaise said.

"It's been a month since we decided to make plans for those two to get together and it still isn't working."

Blaise laughed and kissed Ginny's forehead. "We're nearly there. The good thing is that they're getting along," he said.

The couple walked up to the castle, but still had a glimpse of Hermione and Draco running separate ways.

When Hermione got to the dormitory, she walked up to the bathroom not noticing that the water was running in the bathroom. She got into the bathroom and started stripping down her clothes. She was already nude when Draco turned to get out.

"You could've asked if I wanted you to join me, Granger," Draco said with a smirk.

Hermione screamed and then wrapped herself in the closest towel to her, which happened to be his. "Damn it, Malfoy. I told you to stop scaring me!" Hermione said.

Draco chuckled, "Well, you did come into the bathroom while I'm in here."

Hermione thanked god that there was steam covering Malfoy in the shower, because if there wasn't she'd be seeing more than she wanted to.

"I needed a shower," she said getting up.

"So give me my towel and I'll let you shower. Unless you want to join me?" Draco said waggling his eyebrow.

Hermione scowled, but changed towels. "Get out of the shower, Malfoy," she said before walking out of the bathroom and into her room.

Draco chuckled and took his towel. He dried off before walking into his room. When Hermione heard Draco's door close, she walked into the shower. She locked Draco's door before dropping her towel and going into the shower.

She inhaled deeply and smelt something so exquisite. Hermione always knew that Draco's scent was amazing, but having to be this close to the source of where he gets it from was intoxicating. The smell was so masculine and so amazing. His scent did not compare to any of the boys she knew. Harry did have a masculine smell, but his was much lighter. Ron had a normal smell of a boy with sweat and dirt. Every other boy did not compare to the smell Draco had and it was just heaven in her nostrils.

She turned the water on and waited awhile until it got a little heated. When it was just right, she walked right into the shower. The hot water on her aching muscles was pure bliss. She loved running, because it helped her clear her mind and relieved a lot of tension from the works of being a head.

Hermione was thinking to herself when the thought of Draco shirtless came into vision. She opened her eyes and it cleared that thought. She couldn't think of him shirtless or she swears she's going to crazy.

She finished showering and got out of the shower instantly. Hermione dried herself off before lathering herself with her vanilla scented lotion. Once she could smell her lotion more than Draco's smell, she walked out of the bathroom and to her room.

She was changing when there was a knock on her door. Hermione put on her shirt before walking to open the door. On the other side of the door was Hailey.

"Hey Hails, what's up?" Hermione asked getting out of her room.

Hailey didn't say anything, but pulled her from the heads' dormitory and down the moving staircase. "Hailey, what is going on?" Hermione asked as Hailey pulled her towards the main corridor of the castle.

When they stopped, Hermione gasped when she saw what was hanging and flying around the school. It was a picture of her and Draco _kissing_.

"What? Where did this happen?" Hermione exclaimed looking at Hailey.

"At the After Party, don't you remember?" Hailey asked.

"Hailey, you're forgetting I was completely zonked during the party. I don't even remember going back to the dormitory," Hermione said.

"Well, what do you want me to do with these?" Hailey asked.

"Take everything down and burn every bit of it. Find out who the hell took that picture."

Hailey nodded and flicked her wand. The posters came flying towards them and once they were in the short distance of the two, Hailey swished her wand again. "Lacarnum Inflamare," she said and all the posters burnt.

The two walked down the corridors and continued stripping the walls of the posters and burning them. When they got to the Great Hall, there were whispers everywhere around them. Hermione and Hailey saw four people standing in the middle of the hall. The four people were Draco, Blaise, Harry, and Ron.

"This does not look good," Hailey said walking towards the group.

Hermione followed in suit. "How does it feel being a whore, Hermione?" she heard Lavender Brown say.

"Lavender, I advise you to shut up," Pavarti said.

"Why should I? Everyone was right about the two of them. They're shagging like rabbits in that dormitory of theirs," Lavender said standing up.

Hermione swiftly turned to her with her fists balled, but Hailey stopped her. "It's not worth losing your badge over," Hailey said.

"Oh boohoo, Granger can't punch me without getting in trouble," Lavender said.

"She can't, but I can," Ginny said behind Lavender.

Right when Lavender turned, Ginny's fist met her face and she fell on the floor holding her nose. Hermione felt good watching her squirm. "I really am sorry about the posters, Hermione. I told her not to do it, but she wouldn't listen to me," Pavarti apologized.

"It's alright, Pavarti. Fair warning, Brown," Hermione looked down at Lavender, "If you ever do something like this again, I will not stop myself from destroying you," she said.

Hermione, Ginny, and Hailey walked away to sort out the next problem in the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So that's Chapter II. I wasn't quite sure about it. I was having a hard time fixing it up. But tell me what you think? Criticize me or compliment me. Chapter III is coming up in a few. Xx Kae. (:<strong>

**Btw; I forgot to mention in the first chapter. Harry's new girlfriend Hailey is the same age as Ginny. ;P  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Fair Warning, Ron is going to be a complete DICK in this story. Believe me I don't want to make him a dick, but then again it makes a Dramione story much yummier than ever. ;). I love Ron, but I still wanted to make him like that. LOL**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Start of Something Impossible<strong>

Draco was standing up with his fists balled up ready to punch Weaselbee. Blaise and Harry were the only interferences from him beating the red head to a pulp. Since he walked to the Great Hall and noticed the posters of him and Granger snogging during the After Party, he knew that Weasley and the Slytherins were going to use it against him.

Hell, he liked kissing Granger. She may have not remembered it, but he did. Draco remembered every part of it and it was like he imagined. She tasted of strawberries and vanilla with a mixture of the alcohol she drank that night, but he still became intoxicated by her. He knew that if he wanted to get her in his bed that night, he would've, but he stopped himself from doing so. Draco didn't want alcohol to give him what he wanted. He wanted Hermione to give in to him, herself.

"You stay away from Hermione, Malfoy!" Ron said angrily.

"You don't own her, Ron," Harry said.

Ron looked at Harry with disbelief, "I may not own her, but she's still my best friend. She doesn't need a Death Eater using her."

"Like you used me?" Hermione asked as they walked up to the four.

"Used you? I never used you," Ron said looking at Hermione.

Ginny growled, "You lying bastard! You cheated on this girl for Lavenwhore. Yeah I said it, because she is the fucken whore of Gryffindor," she said.

Blaise walked up to Ginny and held her back. He knew what would've happened if Ginny got extremely angry. Hailey did the same with Harry who looked like he wanted to rip Ron's head off.

"You're actually going to choose Malfoy over us?" Ron looked at Hermione.

"What the hell are you on about, Ron? So what if we kissed? What's it to you? It was just a kiss, I'm not going to end up marrying the man," Hermione said.

Draco didn't say anything. He didn't want to say anything at the moment.

"Oh so you're just going to slag yourself for him? You're going to be his Mudblood whore?"

Hermione gasped and then all everyone could hear in this very silent Great Hall was a very loud SMACK.

"How dare you call me a mudblood? How dare you say I'm a whore?" Hermione said raising her wand to Ron's neck.

Ron laughed, "Because that's what you are. A. Mudblood. Whore."

Everyone watched as Hermione just stood her ground, but what they didn't see were five fists hitting Ron at one time. They watched as Ron fell to the floor groaning.

"If you _ever_ call Hermione a Mudblood or even a whore again, I will be the one to ruin your life. If not me, then anyone else standing here," Ginny warned Ron.

The group walked out of the Great Hall. Once out of the Great Hall, Draco walked away from them and out towards the Black Lake. Hermione watched Draco as he walked away.

"You should talk to him, Mione," Luna said.

"Why do I need to talk to him?" Hermione asked.

"I think you should, too," Blaise said.

"We all think you should," Ginny added.

Hermione looked at Harry and he smiled at her. "I will kill him if he ever hurts you," he said with a smirk.

Hermione smiled before walking down to Draco.

* * *

><p>Draco got to his usual spot underneath the tree next to the Black Lake. He got out his sketchbook and opened it to his unfinished sketch. It was a drawing of Hermione. Draco couldn't get everything right; he always ended up making mistakes on her eyes and her lips. He hated doing the eyes, because it takes hours to perfect the eyes.<p>

He was sketching when he heard someone coming towards him. He didn't need to look up to know who it was again. He knew that they were going to tell her to come to him.

"What do you want, Granger?" Draco asked not looking up.

"I need to talk to you," Hermione said softly.

Draco stood up and turned to her. Once again silver and chocolate met. He knew that if he ever made her his that his father would find out. Not that he cared or anything, but he didn't want Lucius to harm Hermione.

"Look Granger, I know what you want to talk about, but I'm telling you now it won't work," Draco said straight.

Hermione bit her lip and Draco bit his back teeth to stop him from growling. Whenever she did something that he knew made her nervous, it made him want to pull her into him and kiss her roughly. He stopped himself from doing that.

"But we both know we both want it," Hermione said.

Draco put his hand on her cheek and looked at her deeply. He sighed and removed his hand before she leaned into it. "I may want it, Gra-Hermione, but I can't have you," he said.

He walked away from her, but didn't make it halfway before she shouted.

"BUT I WANT YOU!"

Draco stopped and turned to her. Hermione was looking at him with sadden chocolate brown eyes. The wind blew her hair away from her beautiful heart shaped face.

"I've wanted you since fifth year, Draco. I've waited long enough for that. I'm risking everything to be with you. Why can't you do it for me?" she said.

Draco dropped everything and moved towards her quickly. Hermione gasped when he came in front of her. Draco locked eyes with her and he wanted to keep it that way, but he pulled her into a kiss.

This kiss was completely different than the one during the After Party. Oh yes, it was far more different than that. The sparks flying around them were much brighter now and the electricity flowing in their veins were much stronger now. A mixture of vanilla strawberries and musky peppermint was so intoxicating for both of them.

The kiss lasted for so long until they couldn't breathe that Draco had to reluctantly stop the kiss. He put his forehead on Hermione's and watched her from his half-opened eyes. She looked beautiful with her kiss swollen lips and flushed cheeks.

Hermione looked up at Draco and saw that he was staring at her so lovingly that she knew she made the right decision to tell him what she needed to tell him since day one.

"I'll risk anything just to keep you safe," Draco said.

When Hermione heard that her heart was beating rapidly and the butterflies in her stomach was going crazy.

The new couple was still looking into each others' eyes when they heard cheering coming from the pathway from the castle. They looked up and saw Hailey, Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Neville, and Luna. The girls were jumping up and down cheering and hugging each other. Hermione laughed and covered her face on Draco's chest. Draco smirked and shook his head.

"So what is Potter's say in this?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked at him and smiled. "He said if you hurt me, he'll kill you," she said.

Draco smirked and looked up at Harry who was looking at them. "NOT BLOODY LIKELY POTTER!" Draco shouted.

Harry smirked and nodded slightly.

* * *

><p>Blaise and Ginny were smiling very very widely once they saw Draco drop everything and kiss Hermione. Their plan was a complete success.<p>

First part of their plan was to have Hermione and Draco work together for the Halloween Ball. That went successfully since they were the head boy and girl.

Second part was convincing McGonagall that Hermione and Draco should dance the first dance together. That went even better than they expected it would. They knew that their plan was going to be a success the moment Draco and Hermione's eyes met in that dance.

Third part was to get Hermione completely zonked at the After Party and have her make out with Draco. That was even amazingly successful, because Hermione and Draco were snogging so much everyone was wolf whistling.

The fourth part was convincing Hermione to talk to Draco. That yet again proved the plan was successful, because it got them to where they were now.

As for Lavender posting up those pictures of Hermione and Draco snogging during the After Party, that was a surprise to all of them, but it was the hyped moment of the plan.

"How long do you give them?" Ginny asked Blaise.

Blaise smirked, "Knowing Draco, he's going to make it last," he said.

Ginny laughed, "I meant for them to fight."

"I give them one day. No scratch that, one night," Blaise laughed.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Draco spent the rest of their Sunday outside underneath Draco's favorite tree. Hermione was leaning on Draco while he was sketching. She was watching the Giant Squid splashing around. Draco was finishing his sketch of Hermione and was happy that he could finally be this close to her for him to get a better view of his latest sketch.<p>

The picture he was getting at was when she was sitting next to him during the prefect meetings and also in their common room, but now he can draw her and make it really look like her.

"What are you drawing?" Hermione asked looking at the sketch.

Draco chuckled, "Just a little sketching," he answered.

Hermione smiled at the picture. It was a sketch of her. He really did catch her image perfectly; from her oh so curly brown hair, to the plumpness of her lips. Draco was definitely a mastermind in art.

"When did you draw this?" she asked.

"Just a few days ago. Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful."

Draco looked at Hermione and smiled. He wasn't one to say he loved someone, but he did truly believe that somewhere later in the future he wouldn't be ashamed to say 'I love you' to the brown haired beauty next to him.

"This is definitely a start of something impossible," Draco said.

Hermione smirked, "It's far from impossible now," she said before kissing him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am so sorry this chapter was very short. But I decided that I should make Draco and Hermione get together like right <strong>_**now**_**. I didn't want you to wait. I'm also sorry that Draco is sort of OOC in this one. I was trying to make it seem that when he's with Hermione, he's a different person. I've been also thinking up some ideas for another fanfic. It's going to be great. Read & Review. Thank you. Xx Kae (:**

**Chapter IV will be up in SOON!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Proven To Be Right for Each Other**

Hermione and Draco have been together for a month and a half now. They were still the talk of the school. There were the good rumors and there were the bad ones. The couple ignored the bad ones and embraced the good ones.

'_I think we all knew they were going to end up together.'_

'_It is a muggle saying that if one teases the other, they like them.'_

'_Granger is just with him for his money. The Mudblood is a gold digger.'_

'_Lavender was right she is a slut.'_

Rumor after rumor flowed around the castle about the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess. Harry and the others were the ones putting a stop to it all since Hermione and Draco didn't care at all.

Blaise was right about the two not holding back to argue, because they did. The night they dated, Draco and Hermione fought in the heads' dormitory. Just because Draco's room was a complete mess. Blaise and the others had an excellent laugh just watching the two bickering about what should be put away and what should be thrown away.

Lately, Hermione and Draco argued about the smallest things. It was funny to their group of friends every time.

* * *

><p>Hermione and the others were in Defense against the Dark Arts when Professor Flitwick came into the classroom.<p>

"Yes?" Professor Alvion Past, the new DADA teacher, asked.

"Alvion, I'm sorry to be a burden, but Mr. Malfoy is needed at the headmistress's office," Professor Flitwick said.

Everyone was like 'Oooooh' when Draco got up and gathered his things. "That's enough, back to work," Professor Past said and everyone went back to work.

"What did you do?" Hermione whispered.

Draco shrugged before leaning down to kiss her while Professor Past was looking at a textbook. "I'll see you after," he said before leaving the classroom with Professor Flitwick.

Draco walked to McGonagall's office and was surprised to see who was standing and mingling with the headmistress.

"Mother?" he said.

Narcissa Malfoy turned to see her son and she smiled. "Draco, you came," she said walking up to him and hugging him.

Draco hugged his mum. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to visit. If I'm not mistaken, your next quidditch game is this Friday is it not?" Narcissa said.

Draco had completely forgotten about the game. He and the Slytherins have been practicing, but they weren't ready for their game against Gryffindor. Draco needed to step his game up more before facing Potter.

"That's great," Draco said.

"Well I just called you over to say that Minerva has agreed that you can have dinner with me tonight."

Draco smiled and nodded. "That's brilliant. What time should I meet you?"

Narcissa smiled, "At 6, I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks."

Draco nodded. "Is that all you asked me for?"

"Yes, you may go back to class or lunch, I mean."

Draco gave his mum a peck on the cheek before leaving the headmistress's office in a rush. Narcissa smirked and turned back to McGonagall.

"How long has he been seeing Miss Granger?" Narcissa asked.

McGonagall smiled, "Almost two months."

Narcissa smiled thinking about her son finally being happy. She—unlike his father—adored the muggles and muggleborns, particularly Hermione Granger. In her eyes, Hermione was the right choice for Draco. She was smart, brave, and by all means just as stubborn as he was.

"Do you approve of them, Narcissa?" McGonagall asked curiously.

"Have you ever seen Draco as happy as he is now?"

Come to think of it, McGonagall had never seen Draco as happy as he was now with Miss Granger. She was thrilled that Draco's mother approved of their relationship.

"If a girl can make my son _that_ happy, she has my approval and blessing to date him. _However_, his father is a whole different story," Narcissa said with a sigh.

"Does Draco know about the release?"

Narcissa shook her head. "He doesn't, but I ask you not to tell him. Draco still is upset with his father for forcing him into becoming a Death Eater."

McGonagall nodded her head.

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall enjoying lunch with Blaise, Ginny, Hailey, and Harry when Draco came up to them and wrapped his arms around Hermione.<p>

"What did McGonagall want?" Hermione asked as Draco sat down next to her.

"Nothing, but my mother wanted something," Draco said.

"Aunt Cissa is here?" Blaise asked surprised.

Draco nodded, "Yep and she wants to have dinner with me."

Hermione smiled. She knew Draco adored his mum, because a lot of his poems were about how strong his mum was.

"Do you think I can join? I haven't seen your mum since well since the war."

"I'll send her an owl and ask her, but she'll probably just tell you that you can come."

Blaise smirked.

"BLOOD TRAITORS!" someone shouted from the Slytherin table.

"Ignore it, mate," Blaise said noticing Draco's fists.

"I should've known you both would lower yourselves to slag around with a Mudblood and a blood traitor."

Draco recognized the voice and he stood up. He turned and saw Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott smirking at them. Hermione put her hand on Draco's arm and he looked down at her.

"Just ignore them," Hermione said.

Draco was about to sit down when someone else shouted.

"Hey Malfoy, how's it shagging Krum's leftovers?" Michael Corner asked from the Ravenclaw table.

That one sentence had Harry, Blaise, and Draco standing up. Hermione, Hailey, and Ginny knew that everyone was touching a nerve.

"Oh look, the Chosen One and the Death Eaters are working together," another Slytherin said.

"ENOUGH!" McGonagall's voice boomed all over the Great Hall. Everyone fell quiet. "Parkinson, Nott, Halevy, and Corner, detention for a month. If I ever hear any of you, _any of you_, come up with anything to disrespect the head boy or head girl, you can say good bye to your education. The war is over. Do you hear me?"

No one said anything not even the Slytherins.

"There is no longer a war between the wizards that hoped for a pureblood only wizarding world and the wizards that hoped for a wizarding world welcomed to all bloods. None of you should bring up the past to destroy other people's lives. THE WAR IS OVER. END OF DISCUSSION!" McGonagall said with so much authority.

Even if most Slytherins still loathed everything that wasn't pureblood, they were the quietest of the hall.

McGonagall walked up to the Professors' table and expected everyone to go back to what they were doing, but she caught view of Draco walking out of the Great Hall and the others trailing behind him. She sighed knowing that once Draco finds out about Lucius Malfoy being release from Azkaban; all hell was going to break loose.

* * *

><p>Draco was able to lose Hermione and the others outside on the grounds. He walked towards the Quidditch Pitch. The only place he knew that was going to be nice and quiet was the Quidditch Pitch. When he got there, he took out his broom and walked out on the field. Once he was at the middle of the pitch, he mounted his broom and flew up.<p>

Hermione and the others got to Draco's usual spot of relaxation, but found that he wasn't there. "Where is he?" Hermione asked.

Blaise looked around and then he realized what they were missing. He smirked and walked back up. "Blaise? Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

He turned around and called them over, "I know where he is," he said.

Everyone followed Blaise up to the training grounds and then towards the quidditch pitch. Hermione looked up into the sky to see a single flyer was on the broom flying around. She smiled when she noticed the familiar pale blonde hair.

They got to the bleachers and saw Draco chasing after something. Harry smirked when he noticed what Draco was chasing after; it was the snitch.

"Does he do this every day?" Harry asked Blaise who was leaning back and watching his best mate doing another thing that he does best.

Blaise smirked, "Draco likes when he's alone to practice his seeking skills. It makes it easier for him to mellow out the crowd and other players for him to find the snitch," he answered.

"Does it work?" Ginny asked.

"It has lately. We wouldn't have won our first match against Ravenclaw if it didn't. Draco pushes hisself more than he pushes us."

"Why?" Hailey asked.

"Same thing he goes with every year. To prove to everyone that he didn't join the team, because of his father," Blaise said.

Both Harry and Hermione didn't say anything, because they remembered that time when Hermione said Draco bought his way into the team. It was also the first time Draco called her Mudblood.

"Is he good?" Ginny asked to stop the temperamental pause.

Blaise laughed, "Draco is good. Hell, he's as good as Harry. He just gets nervous a lot. I think he's twice as nervous as he usually is, because if I'm not mistaken, Aunt Cissa is here to watch the next match."

"If you lot are going to keep talking about me? Why don't you come join me?" Draco' voice came from the skies.

Blaise smirked and stood up. "Accio comet," he said and his broom came flying towards him.

He caught it, mounted it, and then flew out in the skies. Blaise went to his usual spot in front of the goals.

"The usual training, mate?" Blaise asked.

Draco nodded. He flicked his wand and then the bludgers and the quaffle flew up to him. "CAN WE JOIN IN, DRACO?" they heard someone shouting from the bottom.

Hermione, Hailey, Ginny, and Harry looked down to see the two Greengrass sisters standing with their brooms. Astoria and Daphne were the two best Slytherin chasers. They were the few Slytherins who didn't give a hell who Draco and Blaise dated.

"Come on up then," Draco said.

The girls flew up and Draco tossed the quaffle to them. "This isn't practice. We're doing what we usually do together," Draco said.

Daphne smiled, "Having fun," she said.

Draco smirked and nodded. "Give Blaise hell, girls."

"I heard that!" Blaise said.

"You were supposed to," Astoria said laughing.

Hermione and the others were surprised to see the four Slytherins actually having fun. Hermione and Ginny knew that Astoria and Daphne were meant to be Draco and Blaise's wives after Hogwarts, but it seemed that the girls changed their minds.

The four watched as Astoria and Daphne were training Blaise in blocking and training themselves in scoring.

"I understand now why Astoria and Daphne are great chasers," Hailey said.

Ginny and Harry turned to her. "How?" the two asked.

"They work together more swiftly than all the chasers I know, even with you Ginny. The Gryffindor chasers work together, but sometimes choose who should lead them. Unlike the Slytherins, they work together even if one makes mistakes."

Ginny and Harry tried to calculate that explanation of Hailey's but couldn't really understand it.

"Can you elaborate that?" Ginny asked.

Hailey sighed, "In the Gryffindor team, who usually makes the goals?"

"I do," Ginny answered.

"Right, in past games, who made the most goals in the Slytherin team?"

Ginny pondered for awhile and gasped when she realized it. She looked at Hailey who nodded. "It's hard to say. I mean we're usually just looking at the person who has the quaffle," she answered.

"Exactly, but if you were to notice, you'd see they work together as one," Hailey said.

"She has a point, you know?" Luna's dreamy voice came from their right.

They turned to see Luna and Neville walking towards them. "How do you know, Luna?" Harry asked.

"Unlike the ones on the brooms during quidditch, the audience sees everything. I've noticed how different all the teams are. For Gryffindor, they rely on you and Ginny. For Ravenclaw, they rely mainly on Michael. For Hufflepuff, they rely on their team captain, Eric McMillian. But for Slytherin, they rely on each other. They rely on each other to win, not just one player," Luna said.

Hermione, Ginny, and Harry finally understood.

* * *

><p>Astoria had stopped training Blaise and Daphne and flew up to Draco who was scooping the area for the snitch. She did still have feelings for Draco, but she knew that when he made his decision to be with someone, it always stuck.<p>

"Draco," she said in her high pitched voice.

Draco looked at her and smiled. Draco and Astoria knew each other since her first year in Hogwarts. He got along with her, because of Daphne. His father had told him that he was to marry Astoria after Hogwarts in his sixth year, but now he knew that he and Astoria weren't meant to marry. He cared for her like a sister. The way he cared for her sister, Daphne.

"Hey Tori, what's up?" Draco asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that not all the Slytherins think you and Blaise are blood traitors."

Draco chuckled, "Are you sure about that? It seems that the Slytherins were all behind Theo and Pansy this afternoon."

Astoria flew next to Draco and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and she smiled. "Not all of us think you two are blood traitors. Those who think you are lost their respect for the two of you during the war, but those that don't think you are have just as much respect for you as before. Remember the promise we made during your third year and my second?"

Draco thought back and remembered it. _"We promise that whatever happens, we'll still be together as a family."_

Those words were said by Daphne. Since then, Draco, Daphne, Blaise, and Astoria became the closest of friends. Like Hermione, Potter, and Weaselbee, they vowed to be there for each other no matter what.

"We promised that whatever happens, we'll still be together as a family," Draco said.

Astoria nodded, "Daphne and I are with you two no matter what. Just remember that," she said before flying away.

"Hey Tori!" Draco shouted and she turned back. "Thank you."

"We're here for you, brother," Astoria said before flying back to Blaise and Daphne. "Oh and I'm happy for you and Granger." she added.

Draco felt a huge weight come off his shoulders when he heard that from Astoria. They were always together as brother and sister, even if people thought that they were dating. Draco did feel something for Astoria those years back, but since he screwed up in his sixth year, his whole set of feelings went haywire.

He looked down at where Hermione was and knew, he just knew that he made the right choice to prove his love for Hermione.

* * *

><p>After training for a bit, Draco and Blaise got ready for the dinner with his mum. Draco was able to send his mother a letter that Blaise was coming along and she was just as excited as Blaise was. Draco walked down from his room to see Hermione standing in front of the fire. He smiled and walked up to her.<p>

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder. Hermione sighed and turned so that they were looking at each other. "Have fun," she said with a smile.

Draco laughed and then kissed her. "I don't need to go," he said while kissing her.

Hermione laughed and kissed him back intensely. She wanted him to stay, but she knew that he missed his mum. She was about to pull away when Draco pulled her into him.

She loved being so flushed and sinking into his heat. They haven't gotten any further than some heated kisses, but oh how they wanted to. Draco told her that sex is on his mind every time he's with her, but he wanted whatever they had to mean something and wanted to take it slow.

Hermione didn't like it and she knew he didn't either, but she thought of control. When Draco grabbed her legs to wrap it around his waist, Hermione's mind started working.

"Draco," she said as he kissed her.

"Hmmm?" was all that came from his lips.

Hermione smiled, but reluctantly pulled away from him. Draco groaned and she laughed. "As much as I want you to stay, you need to see your mother," she said.

"No I don't," Draco said shaking his head.

"Yes you do," Hermione sighed, "Oh and if you don't, Blaise will put you through hell. He misses your mum just as you do," she said.

Draco groaned and then put her down. "Fine," he whined.

Hermione laughed and put her hand on his cheek. Draco leaned into him and then inhaled. He always loved when Hermione did this to him. With her, everything was different. With her, he could actually be the one his _mother_ raised him to be, not the abomination that his father created. With her, he could be happy. With her, he felt what he wanted to feel all those nights when his father tried to turn him into a monster.

He wasn't going to admit, not yet, but he loved Hermione. He knew that sooner or later, she was going to know that he would prove to anyone, _anyone_, in the whole world that he'll do anything for her.

"I'll see you after," he promised her.

Hermione smiled, "Okay," she said.

"Go to Gryffindor Tower tonight, please?"

"Why?"

"I know no one but our friends know our password, but I don't feel comfortable leaving you here."

Before Hermione could say anything, the portrait hole opened. The two looked up and saw Ginny, Hailey, Luna, and Blaise coming into the common room.

"Come on, mate," Blaise said.

Draco laughed and looked at Hermione who was smiling at him. He kissed her before going with Blaise.

Hailey, Luna, and Ginny walked towards Hermione and were smiling widely. "You've changed him, Mione," Ginny said.

Hermione shook her head, "No I didn't. He changed himself," she said.

The girls sat down around the coffee table while Hailey went to get ready their snacks and drinks for their girls' night while the boys went somewhere.

"He loves you, you know that?" Luna said.

Hermione looked at Luna like she was crazy. "Love is a strong thing to say, Luna," she said.

Luna smiled, "You may not say you love each other now, but I can see that he does love you."

"Luna is right, Mione," Hailey came with a platter of sweets, "Draco has this way of looking at things. He does love you and from the looks of it, he would prove anything to anyone just for you," she said as she sat down.

Hermione knew that she's been waiting to see if Draco really loved her, but she hasn't seen anything. She knew that Draco cared for her, but she couldn't say that she knew he loved her. She may be the brightest witch of her age, but love was a true mystery to her. The closest thing she had to be known as a relationship was Ron and that wasn't really a relationship.

Her mind was left on those thoughts while she enjoyed her time with her friends.

* * *

><p>Draco and Blaise met Narcissa in the Three Broomsticks around 6. Like Draco predicted, his mother was thrilled to see Blaise along with him as well.<p>

"Let me get a good look at you, m'boy," Narcissa said as she twirled Blaise around with a smile on her face.

Blaise was blushing and Draco laughed. Blaise shot him a glare which made Draco shrug. "It's great to see you, Aunt Cissa," Blaise said hugging his godmother.

Narcissa laughed and hugged him back. Narcissa and Marlena—Blaise's Mother—were close friends during Hogwarts and stayed friends after Hogwarts. Blaise was just a few months older than Draco, but they were like brothers.

"Let's have dinner and I want to know everything that has been happening with my two boys," Narcissa said leading the boys to a table that Madame Rosemarta reserved for them.

When they sat down, Madame Rosemarta came to order their food and have a quick chat with Narcissa before leaving them to have their conversations.

"So Blaise, how is everything with you? Have you met someone? How is your mother?" Narcissa's questions spewed out of her mouth very quickly.

Blaise laughed nervously and Draco just leaned back to watch his god brother and best mate explain to his mother.

"Everything is great for me as always. Yes I have met someone and I think I might love her. As for mother, she's doing great. She is staying with my grandparents back in Italy since the divorce," Blaise answered.

Draco knew that Blaise's parents had a divorce before the war, because of Blaise's father tried to force Blaise into becoming a Death Eater. Aunt Marlena had a right fit when she found out what Uncle Antonio was going to do to Blaise. She and Blaise had left his father and went to her parents' house in Italy.

Blaise's grandparents didn't want to involve themselves in the war, because they didn't believe that muggleborns were inferior. When Blaise and Aunt Marlena got to their home, they were protected. Draco hadn't seen Blaise until after the war when he found out that his father was killed in the war.

Narcissa smiled and nodded. "So who is this lovely girl that has your heart? Do I know her?" she asked.

Blaise smiled and nodded. "Yes you do, but I don't think you'd approve of her," he said.

"Oh nonsense! I approve of Draco being with Hermione Granger, so I would definitely approve of whoever my godson is with."

Draco looked at his mother with shock and was speechless. Blaise's mouth was dropped low when he heard what he had heard. Narcissa laughed. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?" Narcissa asked Draco.

"How did you…"

"I am your mother Draco. And I have been keeping contact with Minerva. She told me about your relationship with Hermione."

Draco should've known that McGonagall would be the one to tell his mother. He and Hermione was head boy and head girl. They saw more of McGonagall than they ever wanted to.

"What are your thoughts of my relationship with her?" Draco asked curiously.

Narcissa took her son's hand and squeezed it. "I am not your father, Draco," she smiled at her son's softening expression, "I raised you to respect the woman you love and I didn't raise you to think muggleborns or muggles were inferior. I tried to reason with your father to not raise you into that awfulness, but he didn't listen. Now look where he's at," Draco sighed but Narcissa squeezed his hand again, "I approve every bit of your relationship with Hermione Granger. If it was my choice when we were looking for a girl for you to marry, I would've considered her. She is so much like you. Minerva thinks so as well," she said.

"So you aren't angry?"

Narcissa laughed, "Angry? No, absolutely not. I'm completely opposite. I am ecstatic that you are with her. I finally have my son back not that young man your father tried to create. But enough of you," Narcissa turned to Blaise who still had his jaw dropped, "who is this girl _you_ are seeing?" she asked.

Draco nudged Blaise and that was what snapped Blaise into reality again. "I'm sorry what?" Blaise asked shaking his head.

"I was asking of the girl you were seeing," Narcissa reminded him.

"Her name is Ginny Weasley," Blaise said.

"Molly Weasley's daughter?"

Blaise nodded.

"She is a lovely girl that one," Narcissa smiled, "I'm curious of how long have you been seeing her?"

"Almost three months. Since the beginning of term," Blaise answered.

"Does her family approve?"

Blaise gulped and nodded. "Well except for her brother, Ronald, but we don't care about him."

Narcissa laughed, "There is always one that wouldn't approve of it. How about you, Draco? Does Harry Potter or Ron Weasley approve of your relationship with Hermione?"

Draco smirked, "Potter said if I hurt her, he'll kill me and as for Weasley, Hermione doesn't care that he doesn't approve of our relationship."

"I agree with Harry Potter on this. If you ever screw up your relationship with that young woman, I will hurt you."

Draco flinched hearing his mum say that. He always knew that his mum would love Hermione, because they were alike in so many ways. Even if his mother hadn't met Hermione personally other than that moment when his crazed aunt tortured her in his home, he knew that she was going to love Hermione.

"Excuse me, I need to use the loo," Draco said standing up.

Narcissa nodded and waited until her son walked into the loo before turning towards Blaise. "Blaise, I need to tell you something and you must not tell Draco," she said in hush tones.

Blaise looked at his godmother and wondered what she was going to tell him. "What is it? And why can't I tell Draco?" Blaise asked.

"I will tell you if you promise me that you will not tell him."

Blaise pondered for awhile before nodding. It must've been really bad if Narcissa didn't want him to tell Draco.

"Lucius is getting released from Azkaban in two days," Narcissa said very quietly.

"WHY THE—"

"Keep your voice down!"

"Why the hell is he getting release? I thought he was in Azkaban for life?" Blaise exclaimed in hush tones.

Narcissa looked back at the door leading to the loo before turning back to Blaise. "He's getting release, because they do not have evidence on him murdering muggles. They have him for torture, but not murder. I was baffled as you are that he's getting released."

"But that means you're in danger. Aunt Cissa, you have to get out of Malfoy Manor," Blaise said worried about his aunt.

Narcissa put her hand on his. "I'm not living in Malfoy Manor. I live with your mother now."

"But…why did you ask about her?"

"To make Draco believe that I did not know where she is," Narcissa sighed, "You must make sure that Draco doesn't find out about Lucius' release."

"If Uncle Lucius finds out that Draco is dating Hermione, not only you or Draco would be in danger, so would she," Blaise said now even more worried.

"I'll tell you more later, because I feel Draco coming back."

Blaise looked back at the door of the loo and saw Draco coming out of it. When Draco got to the table, so did the food. Blaise tried his best to concentrate on eating, but his mind was elsewhere. He needed to find a way to keep Draco and Hermione safe.

Narcissa pulled the two into conversations about random things. She had to put Blaise's mind on something else. She knew that he wasn't going to be able to keep the secret long. Especially with the Daily Prophet. She just hoped it would be enough time.

The group of three hadn't noticed a hooded figure sitting not too far from them. The figure stood up and walked out of the pub. The figure apparated and disappeared before hearing everything that was said by the elder witch and young wizard.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So what do you think? I decided to add a few different scenarios into this chapter, because I thought it be nice, especially with the Greengrass sisters being close to Blaise and Draco. I think the best part I wrote here is with Narcissa. In most people's eyes, Narcissa is an evil woman just because she followed Voldemort, but they're completely wrong. Narcissa is a loving mother as J.K. Rowling put in Half-Blood Prince. She loves her son and would do anything to keep him safe. I made her motherly in here, because I wanted people to know she's more than just the wife of Lucius Malfoy.<strong>

**Read & Review Please.**

**Xx, Kae 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Revelations and Complications**

The hooded figure reached the gates which weren't normal. The person walked past the gates like it disintegrated into dust without swinging open. The person walked up the long entrance way of perfectly trimmed bushes and exotic animals. This person got to the enormous door of this elegant but dark house and hit the knocker thrice.

The door slowly swings open and a small house elf with tattered clothes was in front of this person.

"What do you request?" the house elf asked in a very croaky voice.

The figure pulled down their hood and the house elf gasped. "Master Dolohov, come in, come in," the house elf opened the door completely letting the man in.

"Where is he?" Dolohov asked.

"Follow me, sir."

The man named Dolohov followed the house elf up the grand staircase to the second floor. The only light shining through the entire house was the dim lights of the small candles floating on the walls.

They reached the largest door in the hallway and the house elf knocked. "Enter," a man's voice echoed from the other side of the door.

The house elf opened up the door and entered with Dolohov behind him. Dolohov looked up to see the platinum blonde haired man sitting behind a mahogany desk on a large chair. Lucius looked up from the text he was reviewing and smirked.

"What do I do the pleasure on seeing you here, Dolohov?" Lucius asked as Dolohov walked up to him.

"I have some interesting news for you, Lucius," Dolohov said sitting down on one of the chairs in front of Malfoy.

Lucius put his hand under his chin and looked at the man in front of him. "And what news is that?"

Dolohov gave him the most demented smile he's ever seen since Voldemort. "Your ex-wife knows of your release, but believes that you aren't being released until two days from today."

Lucius laughed and shook his head. He was lucky he was still respected in the Daily Prophet to have them lie that he was being released from Azkaban two days from today. The Ministry knew about his release, but knew nothing about his connections with the Daily Prophet.

"Of course she would know, our divorce doesn't finalize until tomorrow afternoon," Lucius spat.

"I also heard some other interesting news. Something that would definitely have you on your feet once I've told you," Dolohov said.

"What could possibly interesting to me other than my soft-hearted of an ex-wife?"

"Your son."

Lucius looked up at Dolohov who looked like he's seen something he knew would make him want to kill his failure of a son.

"Well?" Lucius said impatiently waiting as Dolohov just sat there and waited.

"I heard your ex-wife and Antonio's son talking at the Three Broomsticks," Dolohov began.

Lucius scoffed knowing that Draco's best mate—Narcissa's godson—Blaise Zabini would be with them. Draco and the boy were joined to the hip even with the separation during the war. "And what did you hear?"

Dolohov laughed, "They were talking about your son with someone in particular."

"My son has been with a lot of the girls in Hogwarts, so why would this interest me?" Lucius stating the fact that he knew about his son's games in Hogwarts.

"This someone is someone _you_ know. A very interesting someone."

"Dolohov, I swear to Merlin if you keep me waiting, I swear I will torture you senseless," Lucius was losing patience with this man.

Dolohov stood up and laughed. "It seems that your son has been shagging a Mudblood," he said.

He looked at Lucius who was sitting down completely in shock when he heard this. Dolohov counted to three when Lucius burst. "WHAT? A MUDBLOOD?" Lucius shouted getting out of his seat.

"Not just _a_ Mudblood. Does the name Granger ring any bells to you?" Dolohov asked.

Lucius thought for awhile until he finally caught the thought of that name. "HE'S WITH POTTER'S MUDBLOOD?"

Dolohov was completely enjoying this, because he was laughing so hard. "The very same," he said.

Lucius was more furious than he was a few minutes ago that he exploded the nearest bookshelf. He didn't give a flying fuck that he was destroying that part of the bookshelves, because it had books about those idiotic muggles that killed millions.

"I could kill him," Lucius said.

"Ah, you could, but you won't," Dolohov said.

"You don't know what I'm capable of, Dolohov."

Dolohov laughed, "Oh I know, Lucius. But he's your _only_ heir need I remind you. If you kill him, the entire Malfoy line is gone."

Lucius gagged, "I prefer it be dead then to be tainted by Mudblood."

"That's why I came here."

Lucius looked at his comrade and saw a plan coming into his face. Lucius always loved Dolohov's plans, because they were always so cruel and just in the area where he found it enjoyable to torture the victim.

The two men sat together with their heads close together planning their steps.

* * *

><p>Draco and Blaise had finished their dinner with Narcissa and walked up to the castle. Blaise's mind was somewhere else while Draco was talking to him.<p>

"_Do not tell him, Blaise. You have to promise me," _Narcissa's voice before they left rang in Blaise's ears all the way up to the castle. He had no clue what Draco was babbling about.

"…they're doing?" was all Blaise heard from Draco's entire conversation.

"What did you say, mate?" Blaise asked.

"Did you hear anything I said?"

"Sorry mate, I was just thinking about something."

Draco scoffed, "Nevermind what I said before. I just asked you what you think the girls were doing."

Blaise chuckled and looked up at the castle. From where they were standing, they could see the huge window of the head's dormitory. The light was still on.

"Probably their usually girl night, talking about boys, fantasies, and just eating a bunch of sweets," Blaise said.

Draco laughed, "I always wonder why they eat sweets."

"Chocolate is a girl's second best friend."

Draco smirked and shook his head. He knew the most about girls, but not those kinds of things. All he know were where the girl's weak spots, where she liked being kissed, and where he can make her reach her orgasm more. Blaise was the lover boy in their pair. Blaise knew what girls liked from diamonds, to clothes, to where to go. He was the Ladykiller of their pair, because he was just too sweet and too cruel.

Draco was different from Blaise in that way. He was known not just as the 'Slytherin Sex God' but also 'Hogwarts Heartbreaker.' He got his second nickname in his fourth year, because of all the girls he dated in that year had their heartbroken more than once. Draco didn't have an actual relationship. He didn't even count those years he was with Parkinson, because all that was was a shag fest.

The two best mates walked up to the heads' dormitory and they were surprised to find that the common room was empty. The only inhabitant that was in the common room was the brown haired beauty that was Draco's.

"I'll see you tomorrow, mate," Blaise said patting his shoulder.

Draco nodded, "Night mate," he said before the portrait hole closed behind him.

He walked up to his girlfriend and sat down on the floor next to her. Draco loved watching Hermione sleep. She always looked peaceful. It made her look beautiful. Draco leaned onto the couch and she stirred.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and was met with those two silver eyes that still leaves her breathless. She smiled widely. "Hi you," she said stretching awhile.

"Hey," he said.

"Did you just come in?"

"Yeah, what time did the girls leave?"

Hermione sat up and Draco moved in between her legs. "They left about two hours ago."

Draco sat up straight. He looked at Hermione and sighed. He knew she wouldn't have listened to him to have at least someone be with her if he was gone. It's only been a few months since the war and it still didn't feel safe in Hogwarts, especially for Hermione.

"They should've stayed longer. I told you I didn't want you alone, Granger," Draco said.

Hermione sighed, "Draco, I was fine. I know that it's only been a few months since the war ended and you're still edgy about the safety of the school, but I will do fine," she said.

"It doesn't mean that you should be on your own. I'm not judging your magic, I'm just not comfortable with you being alone."

"I said I was fine."

"It doesn't change how I feel about you being alone. The winds have been weird lately, Hermione. It feels the way it felt during the war."

Hermione looked at Draco confused. "Draco, the war is over. We watched Voldemort die," she reassured him.

Draco stood up and went to the fireplace. Hermione walked up to him and put her arms around his waist. She knew Draco meant well, but he was being stubborn. "What's wrong, Draco?" she asked.

Draco sighed and turned to her. "The past few days I've been feeling off. Like something bad is going to happen," he said seriously.

"If anything happens, we'll know about it. Kingsley is still edgy about the whole situation and he still doesn't trust half the people that work for him. He only trusts those in the Order," Hermione said.

"That doesn't stop the feeling I have. I've noticed it also with my mother."

Draco did know something was off with his mother tonight while they talked. He was very observant with his mother since the war. He knew she was hiding something from him and Blaise knew it. Whatever it was raised Draco's suspicions even higher.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused again.

"Tonight, she was being a little too cheery. Usually my mother doesn't act like that unless something was wrong. I knew something was wrong, because even Blaise was off. My mother told him something that she didn't want to tell me."

Hermione watched as Draco walked towards the kitchen and to the sink. She watched him turn on the sink. She didn't understand why he did it, but she walked up to him.

"There's something not right about whatever is going to happen." Draco answered knowing that Hermione was behind him.

"Draco…"

Draco turned to Hermione and pulled her into a deep kiss. Hermione was shocked to feel Draco kissing her like this. She knew he needed to vent his tension, so he was letting him.

Hermione didn't deny she wanted Draco to do this, because oh Godric how she needed it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her hands into his platinum locks. Draco let out a guttural growl when he felt Hermione's nails clawing his scalp.

He picked up Hermione and wrapped her legs around him. He was instantly hard as soon as he felt that Hermione's bum wasn't covered by anything but the short shorts she was using right now. Draco squeezed her bum and that gifted him with an amazing moan from the girl he was savoring.

Hermione's mind was swimming with lust and want right now with Draco's hands all over her. She hadn't used any knickers, because Hailey said that it was a turn on for all men. She could feel the amazing sensation in between her legs and she could feel Draco's sensation on her thigh. God, she needed him and she was going to have him.

Nipping, licking, kissing, and just so much more were coming from the couple. Draco knew that he could hold Hermione just the way she was, but he wanted to do it properly.

He moved quickly out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. Draco didn't want to go to his room, because it was still a mess. He also wanted to go to Hermione's room so her intoxicating smell can linger around them. Once in the room, Draco dropped Hermione on the bed.

Hermione looked at Draco and she loved how he looked. His silver pupils were no longer silver, but black with lust. She could tell that her image reflected his. She couldn't wait anymore and pounced on him. She stripped him from his black shirt and he stripped her from her tank top. Once again, Draco groaned when her beautifully curved breasts bounce once the top was off.

"I'm curious Granger," Draco said slowing circling his finger on her beautiful pink nipple offering him a moan, "No knickers, no bra, why is that?" he sucked on her collarbone slowly.

"If you don't shut up and just feel me, I swear I will tie you up and do it myself," Hermione said angrily.

Draco smirked before pushing her back on the bed and kissing her more intensely. He slowly dragged his hand down her stomach when there was a knock on her door. Draco instantly got up and pointed his wand to the door. Hermione groaned and then stood up.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked putting on her shirt.

"Miss Head Girl, it is Winky," a squeaky voice said.

Draco still was cautious, but Hermione moved to the door and opened it. Mr. Crouch's former house elf was standing in front of her.

"What is it, Winky?" Hermione asked.

"Headmistress requests for you and the head boy."

Hermione sighed and nodded. "We'll be there," she said.

"She asks of you now."

Hermione nodded. "Okay, we'll be there," she said again.

The house elf turned and disappeared. Hermione turned back to Draco who was now relaxed. She walked up to him and kissed him. Draco groaned and she laughed. "That completely killed the moment," Draco groaned again, "we have to see what McGonagall wants," Hermione said.

"Fine," Draco said.

Hermione changed into sweatpants and put on a jacket before she and Draco walked out of their dormitory.

They were walking down the quiet corridor and she felt cold even with the jacket. The weather was finally changing. She predicted that it'll probably start snowing soon. Draco draped his cloak over Hermione recognizing she was cold.

"You'll get cold," she said.

"I'm fine. I'm still a little heated by you," Draco said.

Hermione giggled. She grabbed his hand and he picked up their hands and kissed her hand. Hermione loved Draco like this. He was a different man with her. He still was the stubborn Slytherin he was around the school, but with her alone, he was a different man.

Hermione knew that Draco's theory on muggles and muggleborns completely changed after Dumbledore's death, but it strengthened in the war. She saw it in his eyes as he watched her being tortured. Hermione still could feel the pain of Bellatrix carving the word 'Mudblood' on her arm. She didn't let anyone magical heal it, because she wanted to keep it as a reminder of what had happened in the war.

When they got to the headmistress's office, she was pacing up and down. Hermione noticed she was thinking hard about something. She felt Draco tense up, but she made soothing circles on his hand.

Hermione cleared her throat and McGonagall looked up. "Finally the two of you came," McGonagall said.

"What's going on, Professor?" Hermione asked.

McGonagall looked at her with a worried look. "Something doesn't feel right, Miss Granger. There is a foul stench in the air and it is giving me a bad feeling," she said.

Draco looked at Hermione with an 'I told you so' look, but Hermione shrugged it off. "What do you mean, professor?"

Before McGonagall asked, the green flames of someone coming into from the floo appeared and Kingsley—the current Minister of Magic—came walking out of the flames with Remus and Mad-Eye.

"Minerva," Shacklebolt said.

"What is going on, Kingsley?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione felt Draco tense up again and she knew now her soothing circles weren't going to work.

"It seems the rogue Death Eaters are having a bit of fun," Mad-Eye answered.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Mad-Eye turned to see both Hermione and Draco and sighed. "Rogue Death Eaters, Dolohov, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Lestrange and much more who didn't die during the war have been on the run. They haven't left a clean run though. They've destroyed three villages, killing hundreds of muggles," Mad-Eye explained.

Hermione gasped and Draco growled. He should've known that his aunt's idiotic husband will be part of the rogue death eaters.

"What do we need to do?" McGonagall asked.

"It seems they've been working for someone particular," Lupin said.

"Who?" Draco asked needing to know.

"We aren't certain yet," Remus sighed, "but we need the two of you and anyone of the D.A. and the Order to help us," he said.

"What do we need to do?" Hermione asked.

Draco froze when she said that. "All we need you to do is to keep watch of their children. We believe that the kids are on to where their parents are. That's where you come in, young Malfoy," Mad-Eye said.

"I hate to break it to you, Moody, but I'm not as much welcomed into the Slytherin house anymore since I've dated Hermione," Draco said with gritted teeth.

"Who do you know that could keep watch of them?" Lupin asked.

"Astoria and Daphne," Hermione said.

Draco looked at her and was angry. "Absolutely not! I will not risk Tori and Daphne's lives like that," he said.

"They're the only choices, Draco," McGonagall said.

"We'll find someone else. Not them. Just… not them," Draco said.

"Listen boy! We need the observers and we need them now. If those are the only Slytherins we can trust, then we'll use them," Mad-Eye said angrily.

"I SAID NO!" Hermione cringed when Draco shouted. "Tori and Daphne will get hurt if they do something like this. What you're asking is suicide to _any_ Slytherin, because you're asking them to work against their parents, who if you haven't forgotten are Death Eaters and would not give a rat's arse if they kill their own kids. I. Will. Not. Risk. My. Sisters'. Lives. Like. That," Draco said angrily.

Hermione knew that Astoria and Daphne were Draco's friends, but she never knew that he considered them like sisters. She saw the same expression Harry had when Hermione was in danger written all over Draco's face. He cared for the Greengrass sisters.

"Then how do you suppose we figure out what is going on?" Lupin asked sincerely.

"Just give me one day to find a Slytherin who is willing to do this. Just not them," Draco said softly.

"ONE DAY? ONE DAY? We can't give you one bloody day; by tomorrow maybe hundreds of muggles will be killed!" Mad-Eye exclaimed.

"Alastor," Kingsley said and Mad-Eye looked at him. "It's our only hope."

"You have only one day, young Malfoy. If you don't give us the names of those who would help, we'll be taking the Greengrass sisters, understood?"

Draco nodded.

"Off to bed, both of you," McGonagall said.

And the two left the four elders in the room.

* * *

><p>Draco could feel the pain constricting in his chest as he thought about what would happen to the person he was going to ask if they failed. He couldn't think straight as he and Hermione walked back to the head dormitory.<p>

Once inside, Draco went to the kitchen and started throwing everything. He broke the plates, the cups, and whatever he could find. Hermione just watched him. She understood what he was going through. Or she thought he did. Hermione knew that Draco cared for all the Slytherins like they were his siblings, because that's what the houses meant. The houses meant they were family for the seven—or in their case eight—years in Hogwarts.

When she noticed that he finally finished his moment of anger and on the floor with his face in his hands. She heard the faint sounds of him crying. Hermione walked up to him, maneuvering herself through the wreckage and sank down next to him.

"Draco…" she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I can't do it, Hermione. I can't," Draco blurted out.

Hermione pulled him into a hug and was holding back tears herself. "It will be alright, Draco," she said.

"No it won't," he said getting up and walking away from the kitchen. "Can't you see that this is complicated? I can't ask someone I've known for years to sacrifice themselves just to see if Pansy, Theo, or Crabbe is going to their fathers and telling them everything."

"People's lives are at risk, Draco."

"And their life will be at risk as well."

Hermione got up and walked towards him, but Draco moved away. "I need to be alone right now," he said walking away from her and going to his room.

Hermione sighed and knew that it was hard on Draco. He was known all over Hogwarts as the Slytherin Prince. She knew, even if there were those few Slytherins that thought of him as a blood traitor, was that they still respected him. He had done something that all of them didn't. He became part of the side of the war that wanted pure through and through. He became a Death Eater.

She knew that it was going to be complicated, because like Draco, the Slytherins were stubborn and very well witted. She knew Draco would talk about it when he felt like it, but she knew that was going to take awhile.

* * *

><p><strong>In McGonagall's Office<strong>

"Does he know about his father?" Kingsley asked McGonagall who was now sitting in her chair.

McGonagall shook her head, "Narcissa specifically asked me not to tell him," she answered.

"Does anyone know about Malfoy senior being released?" Mad-Eye asked.

"Yes, Narcissa informed me that she had told Blaise Zabini."

"Can we trust him?" Lupin asked.

"Yes we can, but he is in the same situation as Mr. Malfoy."

"Do you think we made the right decision to give him one day?" Mad-Eye asked Kingsley.

Kingsley sighed, "He isn't his father, Alastor. We've seen that in him during the war. His mother was the reason we won. She risked her life to make sure Draco was alive," he said.

Mad-Eye wanted to say something, but Kingsley was right. The others may trust Draco's intentions, but Mad-Eye didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wohoo, Chapter 5. So… what do you think? Crappy, not crappy, or eh? I'm still thinking who will be the spy for the Order in the Slytherin house, but I'm already working on Chapter 6. So get excited. Hehe.<strong>

**Xx, Kae.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Plan Revealed & the Spy of Slytherin House**

"Is it going to work Dolohov?" Lucius asked.

"Yes I am positive it'll work," Dolohov smirked, "we already got the ministry on edge with the killings we've been doing," he said.

"How do you know it has Hogwarts in warning?" Crabbe asked.

"Of course they would know. McGonagall is still on edge. If the ministry knew about the attacks, they would warn her."

"How does this work with the Mudblood?" Lucius asked.

"We wait until Christmas break when Crabbe Jr., Pansy, and Theo go home and we'll inform them of their part on the plan," Dolohov answered.

Lucius didn't want to involve the children, because he learnt his lesson with Draco. He failed awfully on his plan. All Lucius wanted was to watch his son suffer and get that Mudblood before she tainted his family name.

"All I want is the mudblood, Dolohov," Lucius said.

Dolohov smirked, "Don't worry, we'll get the Mudblood and your son after Christmas."

* * *

><p>Hermione hadn't slept in her room and Blaise found her in the living room. He saw the wreckage in the kitchen and he instantly went to Hermione. He observed her to see if she was hurt or anything, but while observing her, he woke her.<p>

"Blaise," Hermione moaned warily, "what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, mi bella. What happened to the kitchen?" Blaise said.

Hermione got up completely forgetting that the kitchen was still a wreck. She couldn't sleep in her room last night, because she was worried about Draco. She stayed up the whole night thinking of ways to help him, but couldn't find anything. She only knocked off around 5 this morning.

"Nothing, I just forgot to fix it," Hermione said getting up quickly to repair the kitchen, but Blaise blocked her.

"Blaise, get out of my way," Hermione said.

"Not until you tell me what happened to the kitchen? Did you and Draco fight?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's nothing," she said again.

"Hermione…what happened?"

Hermione sighed knowing that Draco was probably still asleep, so she knew that Blaise needed to know. "Sit down, I need to tell you something," she said.

Blaise walked towards the couch and Hermione sat next to him. She didn't know where to begin, so she began when he came back to the dormitory, but made sure to not say anything about what happened in her room.

Hermione spent what felt like hours explaining what had happened and Blaise was just in complete shock. He was frightened that whatever she was explaining would lead her to saying Lucius was being released.

"And Mad-Eye gave Draco only today to find someone who will be the spy. Blaise, you have to help him," Hermione said.

"Hermione, if you're forgetting, Draco and I are not allowed in Slytherin House anymore. I can ask Tori or Daphne about it, but I won't be too sure," Blaise said.

"You have to try, Blaise."

"I'm doing this for Tori and Daphne. Draco is right, if anything happened to them we won't forgive ourselves."

Hermione nodded. "Okay."

Blaise looked up to see if Draco was going to come down, but after a few minutes he didn't. He looked at Hermione and decided to tell her. "Hermione, there's something I need to tell you," he said pulling her up from where they were sitting and into the kitchen. He casted a quick Muffilato to make sure Draco didn't hear anything.

"What is so important that you had to…

"Lucius Malfoy is being released from Azkaban," Blaise interrupted Hermione.

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. She tried to put what Blaise just said in her mind, but she couldn't. "That's impossible," she said.

"No it's not, look," Blaise shoved a copy of today's Daily Prophet.

Hermione took it and her mouth dropped when she saw the headline of the newspaper.

_**Lucius Malfoy to be released from Azkaban Prison**_

_Without any further evidence that Mr. Malfoy has indeed performed a murder of a muggle, he was dropped of all charges. Mr. Malfoy served ten months, including his time before the breakout, in Azkaban prison. Ministry officials have tried to find anything leading him to the deaths of hundreds of muggles, but have not been able to find any sort of evidence._

_Lack of evidence was what released Mr. Malfoy from Azkaban. Malfoy who has a wife—or now ex-wife, and a son has been given back whatever he has owned. However, Malfoy Enterprises remains owned by his son Draco Lucius Malfoy. No word yet on if the son will give up the business._

Hermione didn't read the entire thing, because she didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to, but she had no choice. Lucius Malfoy was out of Azkaban.

"You don't think he's…

"I'm not sure, Hermione," Blaise sighed, "But if he is, then we are definitely in a load of trouble. Especially you and Draco," he said.

Hermione wanted to scream, but something stopped her. She saw a shadow and it seemed that Blaise saw it too, because he lifted the Muffilato charm. Hermione turned to pretend she was busy cleaning up things when she heard Draco's voice.

"Morning, Blaise, what are you doing here?" Draco asked as he saw his best mate lounging on one of the seats in the kitchenette.

Blaise stood up, "I was just checking if you were coming to class. I'll see you later, Hermione," Blaise said nodding at her.

Hermione nodded and then Blaise left. She was thankful that her first class for today wasn't until after lunch. Draco walked up to her and kissed her. "I'm sorry about last night," he said.

"It's okay, you needed it," Hermione said with a smile.

"Where are you going to be before your next class?"

Hermione sighed. She knew Draco wouldn't drop the issue about her staying in the dormitory alone. "I'll be in the library. I have to look into a few things," she said.

Draco nodded and then kissed her. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Bye."

Hermione watched as Draco left the room. Once he was gone, she ran up to her room quickly and changed. She needed to act fast to figure out what the hell she's going to do with Lucius being released.

* * *

><p>Blaise was walking down the corridor to transfiguration when he saw Daphne walking in the same direction. He knew he needed to work fast, so he ran up to her.<p>

"Daph!" Blaise shouted.

Daphne turned around and saw Blaise running towards her. She waited and smiled. "Hey Blaise, what's up?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you," he said instantly.

"About what?"

"Can you meet me after class at the Black Lake?"

"Blaise," Daphne was getting worried, "what's going on?"

"I can't tell you now, can you meet me?"

Daphne nodded.

"After class," Blaise said before walking away.

While he was walking, he kept an eye on everywhere around him. He had to make sure no one heard him ask Daphne to meet him, but he was completely wrong. Pansy Parkinson was in an abandon classroom with her latest catch when she heard it.

* * *

><p>Draco and Blaise were in transfiguration when Draco felt something off about today. He looked around and noticed that there was something off. A lot of the Slytherins weren't being their snotty selves. They were <em>actually<em> doing their work. The only two people that usually do their work were him and Blaise, but today everyone was doing their work.

Something didn't add up. Oh no, something didn't add up at all.

"That'll be all for today," Professor Christopher, the new transfiguration professor, said.

Draco watched as everyone gathered their things slowly and quietly. Something was _really_ wrong about this situation. He turned to Draco to ask Blaise what was going on, but Blaise was already bolting out the door.

Draco got out of the classroom and looked past every head of student coming down the corridor to see if he could spot Blaise, but he didn't.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" he asked himself silently before going to the library to check if Hermione was there.

* * *

><p>Blaise rushed past everyone as quickly as he could. While in transfiguration, he knew that Draco saw there was something odd with the Slytherins.<p>

_Well of course there is something going on, mate. Slytherins are on their toes, because of your father's release_, Blaise thought to himself.

He knew that all the Slytherins were on edge because of that, because Lucius Malfoy was far more threatening to them than any other Death Eater. He could ruin their parents in ways no one can; politically. Daphne and Tori's parents were on the other side of one of Lucius's plans and until now, the sisters paid for whatever their parents failed to do.

Blaise got to the Black Lake and saw Daphne sitting on one of the rocks while throwing skipping stones. He walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. He was quick to catch her fist before it touched her face.

"Blaise! You know not to sneak up on me," Daphne said.

He chuckled, "I thought it'll be okay with the war finished," he said sitting next to her.

Daphne laughed and threw a rock again. "The war isn't finished, Blaise. We all know that. The Dark Lord may be dead, but the war isn't over," she said.

Blaise frowned knowing what Daphne meant. To them—the Slytherins—the war will never be over. Their parents, their families, and anyone they held dear were still up for destroying the lives of muggleborns and muggles.

He was about to say something when he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He looked around and noticed a group of students to their left and a couple kissing on their right. Blaise casted a silent Muffilato just to be precautious.

"Someone's watching us, aren't they?" Daphne asked not looking at Blaise.

"You feel it too?" He asked.

Daphne nodded. "I've been on the edge since Draco and Hermione started dating. There are a few Slytherins who want Draco and Hermione to suffer," she said.

"Daph, I need your help."

Daphne looked at Blaise and noticed that he looked worried. She knew something was going to happen. She hadn't seen Blaise this worried since Draco was supposed to kill Dumbledore.

"What is it?"

Blaise looked around again just to make sure that no one can hear them, but he still felt wrong. He took off his bag and placed it on the ground.

"Daph, can you stand up for a minute?"

Daphne knew what Blaise was going to do, so she stood up and pretended like nothing was going on. Blaise whipped his wand around sneakily just to not have anyone notice what he was doing. When the light streak around Daphne turned blue, Blaise stopped what he was doing and the streak disappeared.

"You know what to do, Daph," Blaise said.

Daphne nodded and whipped her wand just as sneakily as Blaise. The streak wrapped around Blaise, but then instead of turning blue it turned red. "Locate," Daphne said.

The streak fell across to the back of Blaise's robes. There was a small bug on his robes. Daphne took the bug and flung it into the water.

"I should've known someone would be trying to hear in on this," Blaise said.

"It must be something very important if someone is going to try to listen in. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Blaise sighed and they sat back down. Daphne sat back down and faced him. "I wouldn't be asking you for help, if I didn't need it. But I do, well Draco does," he said.

"What's wrong?" Daphne was worried, "Is Draco alright?" she asked.

"He's fine. There's something that the Order needs us to do."

Daphne looked at him with shock. "Blaise, are you nuts? Dealing with the Order could get us killed! It's enough with Lucius being released out of Azkaban and the killings of the muggles."

"Wait, wait, wait, you knew about the killings?"

"Of course I knew! Pansy and Theo can't keep their mouths shut about it. They were whispering about how their dads are forming a plan or something to finish what Voldemort started."

Blaise stood up, "We need your help. Follow me," he said lifting the muffilato charm and grabbing Daphne's hand.

They needed to find Draco and Hermione.

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting in the library when Draco came up to her. "I've been looking all over for you, Granger," Draco said with a smirk as he sat down.<p>

"I've been here. How was class?" Hermione asked.

Draco sighed, "Something is definitely off. The Slytherins were _actually_ doing their work in transfiguration."

"What's off about that?"

"The Slytherins never do their work in transfiguration. The usual people who do their work are me and Blaise."

Hermione laughed, "Maybe they got tired of getting in trouble."

"No you don't get it," Draco stood up and paced. "Even Blaise was off, he just bolted out of the room like hell fire," he said.

Hermione stood up. "You still have that feeling?"

"Of course I do. I'm not sure it's going to…"

"There you two are!" Blaise's voice came from in front of them.

Hermione and Draco looked up to see Blaise and Daphne moving quickly to them. "Blaise, what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"No time, let's go!" Blaise said gathering Hermione's things and grabbing Hermione's hand.

Daphne grabbed Draco's and the four bolted out of the library. They were running down the corridor when they spotted Astoria. "Grab Tori," Daphne told Draco. Draco grabbed Tori and they continued down the corridor.

They got to the seventh floor and in front of the Room of Requirement. Blaise paced in front of the wall three times and a door opened up to them. "Get in now!" Blaise said looking around.

Hermione, Draco, Daphne, and Astoria moved into the room of requirement and Blaise came in last.

"What is going on?" Astoria asked, "Why did you pull me?"

"Daphne, check them," Blaise said.

Daphne nodded and did the same procedure she did to Blaise. Hermione and Astoria were cleaning, but Draco had the same bug on his shoulder. Daphne threw it into the fire. "They're clean," Daphne told Blaise.

"Now can someone please tell us what the hell is going on," Hermione asked.

Blaise looked at them. "You told me we need a spy for the Slytherin House. Daphne and Tori can help us," he said.

"A spy? Why do you need a spy? Unless…

"Yes Tori, they want us to spy on Theo, Pansy, and Vincent to see if we can get information on their fathers," Daphne said.

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! Is this some kind of sick game? That is pure suicide on our part. If mum and dad ever found out that we're spying for the Order…

"You won't be the ones doing it," Draco assured.

Astoria looked at him, "Who do you think will do this?"

"Tori, you told me that not only you and Daph were behind us. We need to know who else still has respect for me and Blaise."

Astoria sat down on one of the chairs in the room. She knew that she and Daphne were going to have to sacrifice their lives to save others, but she didn't think it would be this soon.

"What do you need to know?" she asked Draco.

"We need to know what other Slytherins would still listen to us," Draco said.

Daphne sighed, "That's easy. Harper and Graham are the only ones that respect you other than us."

"Why?"

"No one knows this, but Harper and Graham are half-bloods. The only reason why people don't think they're half-bloods is because their parents had divorced and are married to purebloods," Astoria answered.

Hermione never knew that piece of information, but it could work with them. "Can you call them here?" Hermione asked.

Astoria nodded, "I can get them here now," she said.

Hermione looked at her watch. "You two have to do this without me, I have class," she said gathering her things.

"Let's meet here after dinner. Tori, are you sure they would come?"

"Yeah, we'll be here after dinner."

"Okay, to get the door to appear think '_I need a place to hide from the rogue Slytherins,'_" Blaise said.

Everyone nodded before parting ways; Hermione and Blaise to Charms, Draco and Daphne to History of Magic, and Astoria to Defense against the Dark Arts. They kept their proximity caution, because they knew they were being watched, especially Daphne and Astoria.

"I don't feel right having Tori walk by herself to class," Daphne said worried.

"She'll be fine, no one is going to take her and interrogate her," Draco said.

Daphne wasn't calming down, "Yeah, but they know we're close to you and Blaise. Tori isn't a talented witch as I or Hermione are. She still gets nervous dueling."

"Daph," Draco stopped them and made her face him, "She'll be fine. If something goes wrong, we'll know," he assured her.

Daphne nodded. "Let's get to class," Draco said.

* * *

><p>Hermione was on edge in class. She wasn't really paying attention to Professor Flitwick. She was being edgy, because she wasn't too sure to trust Slytherins with spying on their own house.<p>

Blaise noticed her tension and held her hand underneath the table. It soothed her a bit, but she was still worried.

"Relax mi bella, you need to calm down," Blaise whispered.

"I can't. Knowing that Draco's father is out of Azkaban, I just… I can't relax," Hermione replied back.

Blaise sighed. He knew that Hermione was going to be worried. He hoped that they would find out what's going on.

The whole entire time in class, Blaise kept hold of Hermione's hand. He drew soothing circles on her wrist, which kept her calm for a period of time. They weren't aware of the Slytherins and Gryffindors behind them watching what was happening under the table, even if it was nothing sexual.

* * *

><p>Hermione made it through her afternoon classes as quick and as regularly as she could. It was until dinner when things went crazy.<p>

"Hermione, tell me that you and Blaise weren't holding hands during Charms?" Ginny said as soon as Hermione sat down.

"We weren't holding hands; Blaise noticed I was being tense, so he did those circles on my hand. It was nothing, Gin," Hermione said.

"Didn't seem like nothing, Granger. You and Zabini were pretty close during class," Romilda Vane said with a smirk.

Ginny looked at Hermione with disbelief, but Hailey stopped it. "Gin, Hermione wouldn't do anything like that to you. Besides, she's with Draco," Hailey assured her.

"I told you he was snake," Ron said from a few people down, "I told you he would just use you. Now he and Malfoy are shagging up Granger."

Hermione had enough of Ron's mouth. She stood up in front of everyone including the professors and marched towards Ron. Hailey tried to stop her, but it was already too late. Hermione grabbed hold of Ron's hair and pulled him all the way out of the Great Hall.

"MISS GRANGER!" McGonagall shouted.

"Not now, Professor!" Hermione shouted back while she kept a firm grip on Ron's hair.

"DO SOMETHING!" Hailey said to Harry.

Harry got up and ran out of the Great Hall. The whole entire hall ran out after him and towards to the entrance grounds. When they got there, Ron was tied up to a column of the fountain and in just his boxers. Hermione was just standing there and smirking.

"Minerva should we…"

"No Filius, I believe if Miss Granger vents her anger out on Mr. Weasley, we'll not have any more disturbances," McGonagall interrupted Professor Flitwick.

"For Merlin's sake, she's head girl! This is inappropriate behavior," Slughorn said frantically as the whole student body was laughing at Ron.

"I do recall another one of our heads always having inappropriate behavior."

Slughorn laughed, "James Potter was a riot when he was in school."

The professors stood at the back of the crowd that circled the fountain. "Apologize Ronald," Hermione said nonchalantly.

"You can go to hell, Granger," Ron said.

Hermione smirked and flicked her wand. Everyone heard screams and then saw Lavender Brown, Romilda Vane, and Pansy Parkinson tied up on the other columns. Floating upside down was Theodore Nott and Michael Corner.

"What the fuck, Granger?"

Harry smirked and everyone else laughed. All these people that were being tied up or levitated by Hermione were the people that had some interesting things to say about her relationship with Draco.

"All of you apologize now," she said with gritted teeth.

"Why do we need to apologize to a Mudblood?" Pansy asked.

"Bad idea, Parkinson," Graham Pritchard said.

Hermione smirked and pointed her wand to them and they all were freaking out. "Embrass Revelio," she said.

"I THINK RON IS BAD AT BED!" Lavender blurted out.

"LAVENDER IS SO WIDE, IT ISN'T EASY TO GET AN ORGASM!" Ron blurted out.

"I THINK BLAISE IS SO HOT!" Theo blurted out.

"I LOST MY VIRGINITY TO DOMINIQUE CHASE!" Michael blurted out.

"I SLEPT WITH MY STEP-BROTHER!" Romilda blurted out.

The whole entire school was in a state of shock when they heard them blurt out their deepest darkest and most embarrassing memory. After a few minutes of completely shock, laughter erupted all over the courtyard. Hermione flicked her wand and they were all released.

"Keep trying to ruin me and I'll ruin you twice as hard," Hermione said before walking away.

"We should follow her," Hailey told Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville.

"Let's go," Blaise said to Daphne, Draco, Tori, Harper, and Graham.

* * *

><p>Hermione got to the Room of Requirement and paced up and down three times thinking '<em>I need a place to hide from the rogue Slytherins<em>.' The door opened and Hermione walked into the room.

She sat down on the armchair when she felt someone behind her. Hermione gasped but then blacked out.

* * *

><p>Draco and Blaise filled in Hailey, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Harper, and Graham while walking into the Room of Requirement.<p>

"GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!" Hermione shouted.

Everyone looked up and saw Hermione tied up over the fireplace. Her hands were above her head and her legs were spread apart.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted running towards her.

"GINNY! NO!"

But it was too late; Ginny got caught on something and flew up being tied by magic ropes. She screamed and Blaise was about to move towards her.

"Blaise, no!" Hermione said and he stopped.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry asked.

Hermione tried to move her arms, but the knots got tighter and she could feel it peeling her skin while she moved, so she stopped. "It's the room. Something is wrong with it. I could've sworn I saw Goyle," she said.

"That's not possible. Gregory is dead," Daphne said.

There was a soft cackle that flooded the room. The ones that weren't tied up moved closer together with their wands out. The cackle echoed through the room until it got louder. The fire grew higher and Hermione could feel the heat behind her getting more intense. She needed to move or the rocks were going to burn her skin, but if she moved the ropes were going to get tighter on her.

"Granger isn't lying," a familiar voice came from the fire.

Draco, Blaise, Daphne, Astoria, Harper, and Graham were shocked. They hadn't heard that voice since the war. They continued looking at the fire.

Hermione screamed loudly and started thrashing. She couldn't take the heat anymore. She could feel it seeping on her back. She could feel the ropes gripping on to her tightly. She looked at her ankles and her wrists; they were both bleeding. She didn't care if she was bleeding, she needed to get away from the heat.

The cackle came again and this time louder. The source was the fire. Everyone's eyes went wide when something or someone stepped out of the fire. This someone was made out of the fire itself. Draco looked closely and realized that it was Goyle.

"I told you if you moved, the ropes were going to grip you tighter, Mudblood," the fire Goyle said with a demented laugh.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Harper said frightened.

Goyle turned to them with a smirk. "Oh I am dead. Very much so, but unlike those pansies that went on, I stayed behind. I stayed behind hoping I'd come out a ghost, but I became this," Goyle said motioning to the fire that was him.

"Let them go!" Hailey screamed.

Goyle let out a howl of laughter. "And why would I do that? I can finally get the Mudblood for what she is and I could get this lovely blood traitor and make her my pet."

Blaise growled and ran forward, but the room stopped him. He was caught by the drapes of the windows that were hanging. Blaise thrashed and thrashed but the drapes coiled up until it sealed his body—except his head—into a cocoon.

"Harry, what are we going to do?" Luna asked.

Harry was analyzing the room and checking for something that wasn't supposed to be there, but then he remembered. They were in the Room of Requirement and whatever they thought of would come up. He thought of a pool, a big pool that was deep enough to drown Goyle.

The room listened to Harry's request and right where Goyle was standing a pool formed and he sank to the bottom. Ginny and Hermione's ropes disappeared and Hailey levitated them before they dropped into the water.

Ginny and Hermione flew towards them, but they noticed that Hermione's eyes weren't opened.

"Hermione, Hermione, wake up," Hailey said.

"What happened to her back?" Astoria asked looking at Hermione's back.

Everyone looked and saw that Hermione's robes were burnt all the way into her skin. "Let's get out of here! We need to get Hermione to the hospital and we need to inform McGonagall of this demented room," Harry said.

Harry, Blaise, Draco, and Harper picked Hermione up slowly and moved out of the room of requirement. Everyone got out and towards the hospital wing without anyone noticing them. When they got there, Madame Pomfrey gasped when she saw Hermione.

"Good gracious! What happened to her?" Madame Pomfrey asked as soon as they put Hermione facing down on a bed.

"We'll explain everything, but Draco you need to go tell McGonagall," Hailey said.

Draco shook his head. He needed to stay with Hermione. "Draco!" Hailey put her hand on his shoulder, "go, we'll be here with her," she promised him.

Draco looked at Hermione and prayed that she was going to be alright. He bolted out of the hospital wing and ran as quickly as his legs could take him to the headmistress's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Chapter 6, not really was what I expected, but when my first draft got deleted by my demented cousin, I had to start all over. The spell that Hermione did to make them blurt out their embarrassing memories was a spell I made up.<strong>

**Do you know what's going to happen in Chapter 7? Well I haven't really thought of how exactly I was going to make it, but I think I got something down that would be enjoyable.**

**Read & Review,**

**Xx Kae. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Dreams Become a Reality**

"I told you we should've just taken the Greengrass sisters," Mad-eye said pacing up and down McGonagall's office.

"And what is in it for them, Alastor?" McGonagall asked.

"They'll be part of the greater good! They will…

"Be shunned by their families. They will be known blood traitors," Lupin sighed, "We are risking the lives of children doing this," he said.

"But Alastor is right," Kingsley stood up, "This is for the greater good. We knew that the war wasn't over even with Voldemort dead. We knew…

Before Kingsley could finish, the door swung open and a very out of breath head boy came bursting into the room. Draco was fit, but running from one end of the castle to the other end with stairs wasn't easy.

"Mr. Malfoy, why have you rudely presented yourself?" Kingsley asked.

Draco couldn't talk yet, because he was concentrating on his breathing. Once he could breathe normally, he stood up straight and looked at the four elders in front of him. "Professor McGonagall, something's happened," he said.

McGonagall stood up straighter, "What's happened?"

"You need to follow me to the hospital wing. I'll explain everything as we walk."

McGonagall nodded and the four elders followed Draco to the hospital wing.

Draco was talking as quickly and as silently as he could making sure that no one heard him. He explained to McGonagall and the others about what happened in the Room of Requirement and who was in it.

"But Gregory Goyle was killed in the war," McGonagall said.

"I know that!" Draco growled, "I watched him die."

"Alastor, what are you thinking?" Kingsley asked.

Draco turned to Mad-Eye and noticed that he was in deep thought. There was something in Moody's train of thought that Draco seemed to want to know.

"Kingsley, do you think what he explained is what we think it is?" Mad-Eye asked.

Kingsley sighed, "I'm not sure what it is. We don't know what he did," he said.

"He casted Fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement," Draco said.

The group stopped right in front of the hospital wing. McGonagall looked shocked, Lupin looked bewildered, and both Kingsley and Mad-Eye looked angry. "That's just as illegal as the unforgivable curses. That is dark magic, where did he learn that?" Kingsley asked.

"The Carrows."

Just saying that one simple answer, Draco knew that they understood, especially McGonagall. The Carrows had thought them cruel things during the war and the spells they casted left their victims unconscious for days.

"It is _exactly_ what we're thinking of, Kingsley," Mad-Eye said as they pushed open the hospital doors.

"That's a myth, Alastor. No one has ever seen a ghost like that in over thousands of years," McGonagall said.

"The fyre gripper is not a myth, Minerva. There have been hundreds and hundreds of people saying they've encountered them," Mad-Eye said.

McGonagall didn't say anything once she saw Hermione. Draco walked towards Hermione and sat down next to her. Blaise was next to Ginny who was on the bed next to Hermione. Ginny's ropes did a real thing on her. You can see the bruises all over her body.

Draco looked at Hermione's back and the skin was raw. It looked like if you touched it, you'd be able to feel her bones. The burn was severe. Draco held Hermione's hand and his heart nearly fell when he felt that her pulse was very low.

"How is she, Poppy?" McGonagall asked the matron that was current dabbing a potion on Hermione's wounds.

Madame Pomfrey sighed, "She'll survive. The potion will heal her skin back to its original state in a couple of days."

"Did she wake up when I left?" Draco asked.

"No," Harry said.

"Madame Pomfrey had to sedate her just to reduce the pain while she put the potion on her back," Hailey answered

"Will she wake up?" Draco asked again.

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "She'll wake up."

McGonagall was almost in tears watching Madame Pomfrey dabbed the potion on Hermione's back. Hermione was like a daughter to her like Harry was like a son to her.

She prayed that Hermione would wake up.

* * *

><p>Blaise was standing in a corner with Astoria, Daphne, Harper, and Graham. They were discussing the plans of the spy of Slytherin. Blaise hated the suggestion they made, but they had to go with it.<p>

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

The four nodded. "I think it'll be easier for more than one person to look into it. Oh don't give me that look, Blaise," Daphne noticed the brotherly look Blaise was giving her, "Tori and I _want_ to help. We know it's a risk, but if it saves anyone, we'll do it," she said.

"Daphne's right. We don't need to tell anyone this," Graham said.

Blaise nodded.

They walked up to Hermione's bed where Professor McGonagall, Lupin, Mad-Eye, and Kingsley were standing.

"We've come a decision," Blaise said.

"About what?" Mad-Eye asked.

"I told them about the plan," Draco stood up, "I'm not sure what their decision is, but I know you can trust them," he said.

Kingsley nodded. "What is your decision?" he asked.

"Tori and I along with Graham and Harper will serve as spies for the Order. If its anyone that could have Pansy, Theo, and the other Slytherins talking, it's Tori and I. Graham and Harper can keep watch of their movements around the castle," Daphne said.

"Do you want any negotiation on this?" Lupin asked.

"All we ask for is protection if anything goes wrong," Astoria said.

Blaise walked forward. "I volunteer myself in helping with the protection of these four if anything goes wrong," he said.

"I do too," Draco said.

"Me too," Neville said.

"I do too," Harry said.

"We all do," Hailey walked up to them, "you're risking your lives to protect others, we'll risk ours for you," she said.

Kingsley nodded. "Very well, if you have anything to report, you go straight to McGonagall."

They nodded.

"I want you lot to keep an eye out on things as well," Mad-Eye said looking at Harry, Hailey, Luna, and Neville.

They nodded. "Shall we involve any other D.A. member?" Luna asked.

"No," Harry said quickly. "We can't trust the D.A. at the moment. We keep this to ourselves."

"Okay, well you best be off to bed. You have a quidditch match to go to tomorrow," McGonagall said.

Everyone nodded and started leaving. Draco didn't want to leave. McGonagall looked at Madame Pomfrey and nodded. Madame Pomfrey smiled and nodded back.

"Draco, dear," Madame Pomfrey said.

Draco looked up and the matron smiled at him. "You can bring one of the beds close to hers."

He nodded, "Thanks," he mumbled.

Once everyone cleared out of the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey went into her office. Draco pulled a bed next to Hermione's and lied down. He wasn't going to be able to fall asleep. He watched as Hermione's chest heaved up and down due to her slow breathing. He watched as the moon beam fell on her almost translucent skin. He looked at her and reminded himself that he couldn't screw up. He looked at her and reminded himself that she was the reason why people, who he once hated, had accepted him and forgave him. He looked at her and he was home.

Draco fell asleep holding Hermione's hand and locking the thought of her being his forever.

* * *

><p>It was dark; there was nothing but a small twinge of light in front of her. Hermione looked around and there was nothing around her but black. She turned back to where the light was and she ran. She ran as fast as she could to get to the light. There was one thing Hermione still was afraid of and that was the dark.<p>

She got to the light, but there was nothing there. Hermione looked around and her heart was pounding furiously on her ribs. Her breathing hitched. She felt something. Something bad. She wasn't alone. Oh yeah, she could feel that she wasn't alone. She searched her robes for her wand, but there was nothing.

And then she heard it. It was something she didn't think she would hear anymore. The cackle of one of the most feared man in the Wizarding World. She spun around looking for where the cackle came, but all she saw was darkness.

And then she heard something with the cackle. There was the demented laughter of the woman that hunted her nightmares.

"Little Mudblood is all alone," Bellatrix's voice rang in the darkness.

More demented laughter circled the darkness. Just then another streak of light appeared. Hermione gasped when she saw who was in the light. It was her parents. Or it looked like her parents. They were tied up on one pole with completely broken faces, cuts, bruises, and trickling blood dripping down to the floor.

"Mum? Dad?" Hermione asked looking at the figures.

The laughing continued. "Little mudblood's parents not responding? Oh poor baby," Bellatrix's voice echoed.

"They are where they should be. You should be with them too, Granger," Voldemort's voice echoed.

"SHOW YOURSELVES!" Hermione shouted.

And then another streak of light appeared. Standing in that streak was Voldemort. He looked at her and gave out his maniacal cackle.

Another streak of light appeared and standing in that streak was Bellatrix Lestrange. Her demented laugh gave Hermione the chills like her nightmares always did.

"Ready to die, Mudblood?" Bellatrix asked maliciously.

"You're dead. You don't scare me! None of you do," Hermione's Gryffindor instinct kicked in.

She knew this couldn't be real. She knew this must've been a dream. She had to make sure she was the dominant figure of this.

Voldemort laughed, "I like this one, Bellatrix. She can be a very entertaining pet for the Death Eaters," he said.

"Shut up!"

"We should just kill her, my lord. She's going to fight more than entertain."

"Very well."

Bellatrix and Voldemort started laughing and then instead of seeing the green flash of the Avada Kedarva, she saw fire.

* * *

><p>Hermione screamed and tried to get up, but someone was holding her down. She was thrashing and thrashing, but whoever was holding her had her face down. She could feel an excruciating pain on her back, but just kept thrashing.<p>

"CALM HER DOWN!" She heard a motherly voice exclaim.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Hermione heard a voice she soon recognized. "Calm down. If you keep moving, you won't be able to heal," she heard Hailey say.

Hailey relaxed when Hermione stopped moving. She let go of Hermione's arms and sat down on a chair. Hermione turned to look at her and she gave her a slight smile.

"Why am I facing down and why can't I get up?" Hermione asked.

"You don't remember what happened?" Hailey asked.

Hermione paused for a moment and then a burst of memories came into her head. The Room of Requirement, being tied up on a wall, the fire Goyle, and the most excruciating pain of her life other than the Cruiciatus Curse.

"How long?"

Hailey sighed, "Three days. You've missed Draco's second game," she said.

"How was it?"

Hailey smiled and looked out the window. "They won. 475 to 450. It was a really close game, but then Harry got hit by a bludger on the shoulder," she said.

Hermione looked at her, but Hailey smiled.

"He's fine. His shoulder was dislocated, but he'll be fine. He hates that he has to be in a cast though."

Hermione laughed. She looked around as much as she could and noticed that it was only Hailey with her. She was hoping to see Draco, but he wasn't here.

"Where's…

"He's talking to Astoria and the others," Hailey interrupted them.

"They agreed to the plan?"

Hailey nodded. "They actually enjoy it. The past couple of days, they've given us some promising information."

"Like what?"

Hailey sighed, "I can't tell you out here. Blaise and Harry believe that someone is spying on us as well. We haven't narrowed our suspects, but I think we're coming close."

Hermione put her face into the pillow. She hated not knowing, especially with something this big. She also hated being injured.

"When can I leave?" Hermione asked.

"Tomorrow," Hailey smiled, "Madame Pomfrey said you may leave tomorrow, but you can't go back to class until next week," she said.

Hermione groaned and Hailey laughed. Hailey always knew, even with only a few months of knowing Hermione, that she hated being away from class. Her relationship with Harry reflected a lot with Hermione and Ron, but since Ron became distant, Hermione was there all the time. Hailey and Hermione were like sisters in a way. She and Hermione with Ginny and Luna stuck by together no matter what. Hailey knew that she had to keep Hermione safe.

"Do you mind…

"I'll bring whatever work you miss this week to you on a silver platter," Hailey said.

"You're a lifesaver, Hailey."

Hailey laughed, "You're welcome, Mione."

"Miss Hunter, you should go. You're going to miss your next class," Madame Pomfrey said.

Hailey nodded and stood up. "Draco will be here after his next class," she told Hermione.

Hermione nodded. Hailey leaned down and kissed the top of Hermione's head before leaving the hospital wing. Hermione didn't mind lying on her back; she could see the whole Hogwarts scenery from her hospital bed. She always loved the scenery of the school. It was absolutely breathtaking. She loved it especially now with the joy of winter coming.

She was watching the beautiful colors of the November scene prance around that she dozed off into dreamland.

* * *

><p>Draco found her sleeping and smiled. He was thankful that he didn't have a class before dinner on Mondays, so he could spend time with her. He sat down next to her and didn't want to wake her, so he just sat there looking at her.<p>

"She's healing rather quickly," Madame Pomfrey interrupted his train of thought.

Draco smiled and nodded. He looked at Hermione's back. It no longer looked raw. It looked normal and smooth except for the slight scar on her spin. Draco was observing her body when he noticed her arm. He never noticed it before and it stuck out to him.

He looked at it closely and realized what it was. He remembered vividly where she got this scar. She got it from his psychotic Aunt Bellatrix. He still could hear Hermione's screams from the torture by Bellatrix. Draco wanted so much to rescue her right there, but if he did, he would've been killed.

Draco felt the scar and cringed when he felt how deep it went. He was still making soothing touches on the scar that he didn't notice Hermione open her eyes. She watched as Draco observed her 'mudblood' scar and sighed. That was what made Draco's head snap up.

"You're awake," he said brushing a strand of curl away from Hermione's face.

"Mmm," Hermione mumbled.

"How are you feeling?"

Hermione moved around a little and realized that the pain she had when Hailey was here wasn't there anymore. It felt like a bee sting every time she moved though. "I'm feeling better. What time is it?" she asked.

"Almost dinner, how long have you been sleeping?"

Hermione shrugged, "When I woke up, it was midday I think? So about four hours," she estimated.

Draco nodded. He was thankful that she was awake, but he was even more thankful that she wasn't hurt anymore.

"So what's been going on with the whole Slytherin situation?" Hermione asked curious.

"I can't tell you. Not yet though. All I can say is that it's been really good. They don't suspect anyone," Draco said.

"But they would've notice, won't they?"

Draco shook his head. "The others are very discreet that's why I think we made a right choice selecting them."

Hermione nodded. She knew that if anything bad went wrong, she was going to know about it. They wouldn't hide anything from her. She also felt the need to tell Draco.

"Draco, your father…

"I know he's out of Azkaban," Draco interrupted her.

"How?"

"I read the Daily Prophet. I was so angry about it, but I had to make sure that my mother was safe."

"Is she safe?"

Draco nodded. "She's with Aunt Marlena, Blaise's mum. They've left Italy and are living somewhere else. We aren't certain where, but in her next letter she's going to tell me."

Hermione smiled and nodded. She looked out of the window again. She didn't want to talk to Draco about the dream, but she knew she had to talk to someone. Hermione was looking outside when she noticed something off about the Black Lake. She looked more and saw that there was a figure there.

She looked closely and could point out that figure was a woman, because of her small frame. This lady looked off though. Something about her didn't play straight to Hermione.

"Draco, do you see that?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked out the window, but there was nothing out there. "I don't see anything, Granger," he said.

Hermione looked out again and the figure was still standing there. "By the Black Lake, you don't see that?"

Draco looked out again, but there was nothing out there where she was telling. He looked at her and saw she was staring outside.

"Hermione, there's nothing there," he said.

_I'm haunting you, Mudblood,_ Hermione heard a voice in her head. She gritted her teeth.

"Mr. Malfoy, I think it's best she sleeps alone for tonight."

Draco nodded and got up. He kissed Hermione's forehead. "I'll pick you up tomorrow," he said.

Hermione hummed, "Okay."

Draco left the hospital wing and left Hermione to her thoughts. The dark thoughts that were going to haunt her forever.

"Do you want something to help you sleep?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Thanks for not telling him about my screaming at night." Madame Pomfrey nodded.

"I don't tell about what's going on with my patients unless the patient tells me I can."

"Madame Pomfrey?"

"Yes darling?"

Hermione turned herself to her side since the pain was already subsiding to look at the matron. "Do you think this will stop?" she asked.

Madame Pomfrey smiled, "Of course it will. I'm not sure when, but it will. It always does."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Hope for the best and wish it does. I wouldn't recommend the Dreamless Sleep Potion, because sometimes that doesn't work."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Hermione. Now get some rest."

Madame Pomfrey left Hermione to her thoughts again. Hermione didn't want to look out the window, but something tempted her to. When she looked down at where she saw the figure, it was still there. She looked at it closely when that awful laugh came into her head.

_I will haunt you and all those filthy blood traitors that killed me._

_I will be the one in your dreams waiting to destroy you._

_Mudblood, you will not wake up tomorrow morning feeling safe._

_I'm watching you._

_I'm watching you._

_I'm watching you._

Bellatrix's laugh echoed in her ears and all over the hospital wing. Hermione closed her eyes and prayed that it wasn't real. When she opened her eyes, the voice, the echoes, and the laughter were gone.

She wasn't going to sleep a wink tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Chapter 7 (: ooooh, chapter 8 is going to be somewhat frightening. I've already got the idea what will happen. I'll post it up SOOOOOOOON. Xx Kae. &amp; thank you to those who reviewed. :)<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: It can't be true… it just can't.**

Hermione got out of the hospital on Tuesday with the help of Draco and Hailey. Once in the head's dormitory, Hermione was able to lie on her back after three days of lying on her stomach. She felt so relief that she could finally lie on her back.

"I have to get to Transfiguration," Draco kissed Hermione, "I'll see you after class, Granger," he said.

Hermione nodded and Hailey raised a curious eyebrow.

Once Draco left, Hailey turned to Hermione. "Why does he still call you Granger?" she asked.

"He's used to it. There are times he calls me Hermione, but I think he's so used to calling me Granger."

Hailey laughed, "Old habits die hard, eh?" she said.

Hermione laughed. "So what did I miss in any of the classes?" Hermione asked since Hailey was taking the same exact classes as her.

"Not much, your missing work is right here," Hailey showed her a folder, "Flitwick said that you can practice the charm with either me or Draco."

"What's the charm?"

Hailey smirked, "The lusting charm. It's really fun actually. Harry and I had a fun time doing it."

Hermione laughed. She knew the spell. She knew what it does to people. She could use it on Draco.

"What did the two of you do?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Fulfill Harry's fantasy. Sex on a broom," Hailey said.

Hermione's mouth dropped when she heard that. She knew Harry liked riding a broom, but she never thought he'd actually have sex while flying.

"How did it go?"

Hailey blushed furiously, "It was… I can't even explain it! I have no idea how Harry managed it, but he kept us balanced and was doing things to me that just blew my mind."

"How did you know that was Harry's fantasy?"

"The lusting charm does that. It shows the caster what their victim wants the most. Their secret fantasy. When I saw Harry's fantasy, I decided to use it to my advantage after our quidditch practice."

Hermione couldn't believe Hailey could say anything, but then again she couldn't deny that Hailey was like that. Hermione envied Hailey's openness. She wished she could be like that, but Hermione was too much of a prude. Yeah, she won't say she wasn't a prude, but she was.

That night when she and Draco nearly got to the next step, she was only opened because Hailey wouldn't give her back her knickers and bra.

"_Live a little, Hermione," _was what Hailey said.

Hermione laughed on the inside about that night. She looked at Hailey who was sitting criss-crossed in front of her and laughed at Hailey's flushed expression. Hermione knew that every time Hailey talked about her sex life with Harry, she'd have a vivid imagination that left her wanting him more.

"Thinking about Harry again?" Hermione asked.

Hailey blushed deeply. "Yeah, it's so hard. I mean wow; I never expected my relationship with him would be this intense."

"When did you two sleep together for the first time?"

Hailey pondered for awhile. "I think it was just after our first quidditch match against Hufflepuff."

"Where?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No," Hermione smirked, "Just tell me."

"Ho ho, Granger is getting out of her prude girl ways. I wonder why?"

Hermione threw Hailey a pillow and Hailey laughed. "Just tell me," Hermione said.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. Do you want all the icky details or just the simple ones?"

"Give them all to me."

Hailey laughed and waited for awhile. Hermione watched as Hailey pondered for awhile to think.

"It was right after the game in the guy's locker room. Once all the guys were out of the locker room, I walked into the locker to find Harry in the shower," Hailey started.

"So you did it in the shower?"

"Our first time was in the shower, yes. Harry knew I was going to come to him and it surprised me when he just pulled me into the shower with him. He truly is a seeker, because his hands were quick and his fingers were nimble."

"Okay, okay!" Hermione closed her ears, "I don't want to hear how my best friend gets you off."

Hailey laughed, "Back to the prude girl again, I told you have to live a little. I won't lie to you, Harry and I have one fantasy that needed one other person. We also thought you might be the best one for that."

Hermione's mouth dropped and Hailey laughed so hard. "Your fantasy is a threesome?" Hermione asked.

"Harry likes the idea if he had two girls on him."

"You two are odd," Hermione shook her head laughing.

"No we're not. We like to experiment. Blaise and Ginny do it too. I think Neville and Luna do too."

Hermione's eyes widen again. "Geez you guys are all crazy," Hermione laughed.

"You and Draco just need to have sex to understand what we mean. So get your arses up and just fuck."

Hermione gasped and then threw Hailey a pillow hard.

"You need a good fuck, Hermione. Believe me; it'll get the stress away from the classes. And from what I hear, Draco is very good at what he does."

"Yeah, a lot of girls say that, but how many girls has he exactly slept with?"

"Four," Blaise said.

Hailey and Hermione looked up to see Blaise leaning on the wall from the entrance of the portrait hole. He was smirking at them.

"Class over?" Hailey asked.

"I'm through with Transfiguration and Draco is heading to Potions. I think that's your cue, Hails," Blaise said.

Hailey got up from where she was sitting and got her bag. "I'll see you tonight, Mione," Hailey said before leaving.

Blaise walked up and sat down on the same couch as Hermione. He picked up her feet and put them on his lap. "So what were you and Hailey talking about?" Blaise asked as he massaged Hermione's feet.

Hermione bit down her lip to muffle a moan. "She…she was talking to about her and Harry's fantasies," she answered.

Blaise laughed. He was very good with his hands, that's why he knew Hermione was trying her best not to moan. He decided to do this, because she looked like she hadn't slept. "She told you about the threesome fantasy we all shared?" Blaise asked.

Hermione nodded enjoying the massage.

"I have no idea why we all like that fantasy, but there was one moment in October that Ginny said we should have like this thing in the Room of Requirement just to fulfill our fantasies."

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, well we can't do that now. Can we?"

"I don't mind whatever Goyle was to watch. Shit, he can make it heat, but no, we won't be able to access the room anyways."

"Why not?"

"McGonagall sealed the entrance to students. Only Aurors and Professors can access it. They're trying to see what the hell is going in there."

Hermione bit her lip. She knew something that they didn't. When she was in the library that day, she found a text that explained what they saw in the Room of Requirement. She wasn't looking for something to see if it was a possibility for someone to be alive without being alive or dead. Not like a ghost or something, but just a person who couldn't die or not live either.

"So what's the news with the spies?" Hermione asked chasing away the thought of the Room of Requirement.

Blaise sighed, "It's going well actually. Tori and Daph have actually got Crabbe to talk. He told them about his father planning something. Graham and Harper have been following Theo and Pansy around and they've found out that Pansy goes to the Owlery often and Theo disappears into the Forbidden Forest. Harper was able to catch Theo talking to someone."

"Do you know who?"

Blaise shook his head, "We told Harper to relax on following Theo into the forest. McGonagall still doesn't trust some of the creatures in there."

"Don't you think it's really dangerous having them listening in?"

"That's why we're taking precaution. Tori and Daphne especially. McGonagall feels that they're being watched."

"We all feel that, Blaise."

* * *

><p>Blaise and Hermione were talking when the portrait hole swung open. The two looked up and saw a very disheveled Professor McGonagall in the entrance way.<p>

"Professor!" Hermione exclaimed.

Blaise got up and helped McGonagall to the armchair. "What happened?" he asked.

McGonagall caught her breath and looked at Hermione. Hermione looked at her face and knew something was wrong.

"Professor…"

"I am truly sorry, Hermione," McGonagall said.

"Professor, what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry."

McGonagall started crying and Hermione knew something was wrong. "Professor…

The portrait swung open again and Lupin came into the dormitory. "Minerva, we have to take her there," Lupin said.

Hermione and Blaise looked at them confusingly. McGonagall got up slowly and nodded. "Hermione, you need to follow us," McGonagall said.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked worried.

"Just follow us," Lupin sighed, "Blaise, can you help her walk?"

Blaise nodded and helped Hermione up. "I am not going until you tell me what the hell is going on," Hermione said angrily.

"HERMIONE! Follow us, we can't tell you here. Just please?" McGonagall said.

Hermione felt and saw the McGonagall saw and decided that she should follow them. Blaise helped her up and the two walked down from the head's dormitory to McGonagall's office. People were whispering and mumbling around them looking at Hermione as Blaise helped her walk behind McGonagall and Lupin.

"_What happened to her?"_

"_She was in the hospital for a few days."_

"_Why do you think Zabini is following her not Malfoy?"_

"Off to class, all of you!" McGonagall shouted and everyone separated.

When they got to the headmistress's office, Mad-Eye and a few other aurors were standing inside. Hermione looked at them as they were huddled up together and talking.

"She's here, Alastor," McGonagall said.

Mad-Eye looked up, "Miss Granger, we have some bad news for you," an auror said.

"What?"

"We've come to a suspicion that someone has been targeting you and we've…

"Cut the crap and tell me what the bad news is?" Hermione interrupted.

"I am sorry, Hermione," Lupin looked at her, "But we've found your parents."

Hermione looked at Lupin and tried to decipher what he said. She didn't want to believe that they were gone. It wasn't possible. "That's not possible. No one but myself and the Order know where my parents are. It can't be them…no," Hermione said. Her eyes filling up with tears already.

"We aren't certain, Remus," McGonagall interrupted. "We need Hermione to identify the bodies."

Hermione fell to the floor, completely ignoring the fact that Blaise was trying to hold her and that her back was in complete pain._ It can't be true… please don't make it true_, Hermione thought.

"Do you want someone to follow you?" Mad-Eye asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Blaise…

"No, get Harry please," Hermione said softly.

McGonagall nodded. "Blaise, I need you to go get Harry. He's in Potions with Draco," she said.

Blaise nodded. Before he left he looked at Hermione crying and knew that she wasn't going to heal if it was true.

* * *

><p>Harry was working on whatever potion Slughorn had assigned them to do and watching how Hailey was doing it when the door opened. When he looked up, he saw Blaise.<p>

"Yes Mr. Zabini?" Slughorn asked when he noticed Blaise.

"Sorry for the interruption, Professor Slughorn, but Professor McGonagall wants Potter to come to her office now," Blaise said.

Draco looked at Blaise and mouthed _'Where's Hermione?'_

'_I can't tell you yet'_Blaise mouthed back.

"Very well, Harry, you can drop your things, but since you didn't complete the Temporary Insanity Potion, I'd like you to write a two page essay about it and it's effects."

Harry nodded and packed his things quickly. He kissed Hailey good bye before leaving the classroom with Blaise.

"What's going on?" Harry asked once they were alone.

"I can't tell you, I have to get to Charms. Just go to McGonagall's office, Hermione needs you," Blaise said before turning the other way and walking.

Harry turned the other way and noticed that someone was trying to hide behind one of the columns in the corridor. He just walked pass the person, pretending to be oblivious of whoever it was. He saw that it was Pansy Parkinson. Blaise probably knew that she was listening in.

Once out of the Potions corridor, Harry made for a sprint towards the headmistress's office. On his way there, he bumped into a few people and apologized.

When he got there, Hermione was sitting in one of the chairs, shaking from crying. Harry moved quickly to her and once next to her, Hermione wrung her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Mione, it's okay," Harry said hugging his best friend. "What's going on?"

"We need Hermione to follow us identify if the man and woman we found is her parents," Mad-Eye answered.

"What?" Hermione whimpered when Harry tensed, "That's not possible. Hermione told me that she completely knocked their memories and moved them to Australia," he said.

"We know that, Harry," Remus said, "But the man and woman we found fit the description that Hermione gave us."

"We need to leave now," one of the aurors said.

"Hermione, are you ready?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione looked up at them and wiped her tears. "Even if I wasn't ready, you still would've dragged me there, so let's go," she said with Harry helping her stand.

"Too right you are, little girl," Mad-Eye said.

He walked up to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "THE WILKS' RESIDENCE!" he shouted before the green floo flames entangled around him.

The three other aurors and Lupin went after him and disappeared as well. Hermione and Harry were last. McGonagall looked at them and knew that Hermione didn't want to go.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Not in the slightest," Hermione sighed, "Let's go," she said.

Harry helped Hermione get into the fireplace and got a handful of the floo powder before he got into the fireplace. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. "THE WILKS' RESIDENCE!" Harry shouted.

The green flames engulfed them and they were sent into blackness. They arrived to the area, but noticed that something was wrong about the place. The furniture looked like it was hit by a dozen curses. There were slashes all over the walls. Hermione looked around and noticed pictures of her parents. A few were burnt, a few were torn, but there were a few that were still intact.

Her heart fell when she saw the damage of the house. The windows were broken, there was something that looked like blood on the walls, and everything was disarray.

"In here," they heard Lupin say from what looked like the entrance way of the kitchen.

Hermione held onto Harry's hand very tightly. She knew she was probably cutting the circulation from his hand, but she was so scared.

_Please, no please… it can't be true… it just can't be… don't let it, please… oh Merlin, please don't let it be…_

Hermione's thoughts stopped flat when she saw the person lying on the floor. "NO! PLEASE NO!" Hermione screamed getting out of Harry's arms and dropping down to her mother's body.

Her mother's body was a horrific sight to see. It looked like something clawed into her body and ripped her insides right out. There was blood everywhere around her. Jean Granger's face was the only thing intact in her entire body and it looked like she saw a ghost. Her arms were ripped off and her legs were all cut up. She was completely mutilated.

"Mummy, please! Mum, please wake up, please!" Hermione wailed touching her mother's face.

Harry had to turn away not to throw out his lunch. Whoever did this to Hermione's mother had no remorse at all for her. Hermione's cries echoed all over the room and it broke Harry's heart.

Lupin put his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up at his former professor. "Edward is even worse," Lupin whispered.

Harry didn't dare want to look at Hermione's father if it was worse than _this_. "Please, don't let this be true. Please tell me this is a dream. Please tell me that I'm going to wake up from this nightmare," Hermione said crying even harder.

"Pick her up, Harry," Mad-Eye came into the kitchen, "we need to identify her father," he said.

"Isn't this enough? If this is Hermione's mother, whoever is in that next room is her father," Harry said still trying to hold back his lunch.

"It's protocol. Like the muggle investigators, we need to be sure that the victims are who we guessed," an auror said.

Harry turned towards Hermione and tried to cut off his sense of smell to make sure he held in his lunch. He bent down and put his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Mione, you need to get up," Harry said.

"Please let it be a dream, please, please, please," Hermione kept repeating.

Harry picked her up slowly. Hermione was drenched with blood. "Mummy, please, mummy, wake up!" Hermione said struggling from Harry.

"Hermione, stop it!" Harry held her tight, "I'm so sorry, Mione," he said.

Hermione stopped fighting Harry and turned to him. She cried even harder on his chest. Harry held onto his best friend and watched her whole life turn upside down.

"He's in the bedroom," Mad-Eye said motioning them to the hallway.

Harry pulled Hermione with him to the hallway. When he got to the hallway, he held Hermione tighter. Written on the walls was 'MUDBLOODS' and it was in blood. The entire hallway was filled with 'MUBLOODS' on its walls. He didn't dare to have Hermione see this.

Mad-Eye opened the door and Harry had to stop in the doorframe. He couldn't go inside. Just from where he was standing, he saw the horrific and bloodied scene.

"Miss Granger," Mad-Eye called out.

Hermione slowly moved away from Harry and screamed in agony. "GET HIM DOWN! PLEASE GET HIM DOWN!" she screamed running in the room, but when she reached the bed, she couldn't go any further. She couldn't touch her father.

Edward Granger looked like he was tortured. No, Harry knew he was tortured. He was tied up with his hands over his head and his legs spread. He was just in his underwear and completely covered with cuts and slashes. There was writing on his chest.

'YOU'VE BEEN WARNED'

The blood was still fresh that it was still dripping down his body and onto the bloodied bed. Harry looked around and saw a chained whip on the floor covered in blood and flesh. The room was a torture place. Everything in here were was completely covered in blood.

"GET HIM DOWN! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Hermione's screams echoed the room again as she kept trying to take her father down.

"Harry, get her away from there! Look at her hands," Lupin said.

Harry looked at Hermione's hands and noticed that they were getting bloody. Harry moved quickly and removed Hermione from next to the bed. Hermione was struggling in his grip, but he held onto her.

"NO PLEASE! LET THIS BE A DREAM! LET ME WAKE UP AND TELL ME THIS IS A DREAM!" Hermione shouted falling to the floor.

Harry hugged her tightly and let her cry. This was gruesome. Everything about it was gruesome. Whoever had did this, finally got whatever message they were trying to send out brought to the one person who would be affected by this.

"We need to get out of here _now_," Harry demanded.

Lupin nodded, "Moody, you clean up here and we'll meet you at Hogwarts," he said.

Mad-Eye nodded before going back out towards the hallway. Harry and Lupin helped Hermione out of the room, away from the hallway, away from her mother, and back to Hogwarts without her looking at what was written in the hallway.

The biggest part of Hermione's life was gone and it was never coming back.

* * *

><p>Professor McGonagall was pacing up and down in her office waiting for whatever was going to happen when the green flames of floo came from the fireplace. She whipped her head towards the fireplace and gasped when she saw what she saw.<p>

"Remus, what…

"It is them, Minerva," Lupin said helping Harry bring Hermione to one of the chairs.

What McGonagall saw was Hermione's clothes covered in blood. Harry's robes were covered in blood as well, but it was barely noticeable. Unlike Hermione's, the blood was everywhere around her; in her hair, on her face, on her hands, just everywhere.

"Potter, is there anything wrong with Hermione?"

Harry showed her, Hermione's hands. McGonagall noticed that there were two deep cuts on her hands. McGonagall quickly mended them, but a scar lied in both her palms from the gashes.

"I am so sorry, Hermione," she said.

Hermione didn't say anything. _Please let it be a lie. It can't be true. I didn't see my parents dead, it can't be true… it just can't be true_, was repeated in Hermione's head over and over again.

She didn't want to believe it, because she promised them that she was going to keep them safe. She didn't want to believe. She couldn't.

"Harry, I think you should take her to her dormitory," Lupin said.

Harry nodded, "Um, what am I going to do about the blood?"

"Scor…"

"No… don't… I need to wash it myself," Hermione said softly.

McGonagall summoned her biggest robe and draped it over Hermione. It completely covered Hermione's clothes, but her face, hair, and hands were still covered in blood.

"The students are still in class, you'll be able to take her to her dormitory. You are excused from your next afternoon classes, Potter," McGonagall said.

"Professor, can you call Ginny, Luna, or Hailey to the dormitory? I don't want Hermione to be alone in the bath," Harry whispered.

McGonagall nodded. She didn't trust Hermione being in the bath alone right now. Not with just finding out that her parents were murdered.

"Get her to her room and I'll have one of the three go there," McGonagall said.

Harry nodded. He helped Hermione out of the chair and out of the office.

McGonagall sighed and turned to Lupin who was pacing on the spot she was just pacing on. "What are you thinking, Remus?" she asked.

"Mad-Eye thinks this is the doing of the Rogue Death Eaters," he said.

"I was thinking that myself, but why not just use the killing curse? Why mutilate them the way Mad-Eye explained?"

"Do you think it is because she is dating Draco Malfoy?"

McGonagall knew that the relationship that Hermione and Draco had was a very risky one, but she didn't dare think that someone would go to _this_ extreme just to try and end their relationship.

"At this rate, we aren't too sure what to think, Remus."

"But…"

"But if it is, Miss Granger is a responsible young woman and will figure out what to do," McGonagall said before going to her desk and grabbing a small piece of parchment.

* * *

><p>Ginny was in the library working on her Defense against the Dark Arts homework when Madame Pince came up to her.<p>

"Miss Weasley, this is for you," Madame Pince said handing her a note.

"Thank you," Ginny said taking the note.

When Madame Pince left, Ginny opened the note.

_Get to the head's dormitory. Harry needs your help with Hermione. – Professor McGonagall_

Right when Ginny read 'Harry needs your help with Hermione,' she jumped out of her seat and gathered her things before running out of the library and up to the head's dormitory.

When she got there, she gasped at what she saw.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yikes… that scared me even writing it. I think I went a little overboard with explaining Hermione's parents' death. I think I did. Well, I forgot what the surname was that Hermione gave her parents and I'm kinda lazy to check, so if you could help me out? I'd be grateful. <strong>

**I don't know what exactly are Hermione's parents' names, so I just guessed it. I'm like a little rusty with the whole thing, because I've been busy helping my cousin with his essays. 'Right Definition' is far from finished. :)**

**There is one part where Blaise and Hermione are alone and he gives her a foot massage. Just to let you know, that's just a friendly gesture. Blaise and Hermione have a friendship in a way that Blaise and Draco do. Blaise treats her with respect for being the sister Ginny never had.**

**There is also the part where Hermione asks for Harry instead of Draco. Well I've written it like that, because Harry cares for Hermione and vice versa. I wanted to write how much trust Hermione puts on Harry and it turned out pretty good.**

**Lots of love,**

**Kae xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The heart does not heal**

_Previously on Right Defintion_

_Right when Ginny read 'Harry needs your help with Hermione,' she jumped out of her seat and gathered her things before running out of the library and up to the head's dormitory._

_When she got there, she gasped at what she saw._

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting on the couch with blood all over his robes and Hermione with blood everywhere on her body. Ginny moved quickly to Hermione's side and saw that underneath her bloodied face, there were no cuts. The same went with her body with a quick and thorough inspection.<p>

"What happ…

"My parents…are…are… they are…dead," Hermione said hiccupping.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry!" Ginny said pulling Hermione into a hug.

Hermione cried harder on Ginny's shoulder and Ginny started tearing up too. "McGonagall said you needed my help?" she whispered to Harry.

"Help her get the blood off her body," he whispered back.

Ginny nodded. "Mione, I think you should go wash up."

Hermione nodded.

Ginny helped her up and walked with her upstairs.

Harry stayed downstairs and scorguified the blood of his body and clothes. Harry pulled off his robes and his oxford shirt leaving him in just his inside tank top and black slacks. He put his face in his hands and let the tears fall.

He wanted to help his best friend forget this memory, but he knew that even with a very powerful 'Obliviate' this memory of seeing her parents completely mutilated will forever be sketched into her brain.

* * *

><p>Ginny decided that a bath wasn't a good idea, so she helped Hermione into the shower cubicle. When she felt that the water was warm enough, she helped Hermione out of her bloody clothes.<p>

"Do you want me to put your clothes in the clothes bin?" Ginny asked.

"Burn them…please," Hermione pleaded.

Ginny nodded and just dropped the bloodied clothes on the floor. "Come on Mione, I'll help you wash the blood out of your hair," she said.

Hermione nodded.

Ginny brought the chair from Hermione's vanity sink into the shower cubicle and let Hermione sit on it while she washed her hair.

The water felt so good on Hermione's body. In her parents' home, she felt cold and distant. She felt like the loneliness and the death around her was going to consume her. But now, with the heat of the water, the sound of the now falling rain, and Ginny's soft humming as she combed out the blood in her hair was peaceful.

Hermione didn't want to close her eyes, because every time she closed them, she saw her parents. She saw their mutilated bodies, their horrified faces, and just blood… blood _everywhere_. She kept her eyes opened and watched the blood that was once on her body flow down the drainage of the shower.

She watched as the clear water spun around the mixing with the blood like it was hypnotic that she didn't hear the door open.

Ginny looked up and saw Hailey and Luna coming into the bathroom. Hailey looked at the clothes and then back at Ginny. Ginny nodded. Hailey picked up the clothes and walked out of the bathroom. Luna entered the shower cubicle and helped Ginny washed Hermione off.

* * *

><p>Harry had explained to Draco, Blaise, Hailey, Luna, and Neville about what happened and they all decided that they were going to stay in the head's dormitory for as long as Hermione needed them.<p>

"How long has Ginny been washing off Hermione?" Blaise asked.

"Three hours," Harry answered.

Before anyone could talk, Hailey came down the stairs with a bunch of bloodied clothes. Harry, Neville, Blaise, and Draco stood up quickly, but Hailey stopped them. "Everything is fine. Ginny and Luna are making sure there isn't any more blood on her and I'm going to burn these," Hailey said.

The four boys watched as Hailey walked to the fireplace and threw the clothes into the fire. As the clothes started burning, Luna came downstairs. Everyone looked up and saw Luna's puffy eyes.

"How is she?" Draco asked.

"Ginny and I helped her into bed, but I don't think she's ready to talk," Luna said.

"You should go check her, mate," Blaise said.

"We'll be down here," Neville said.

"Luna and I will get dinner started," Hailey said with tear-filled eyes.

Draco nodded before going up the stairs. He walked up to Hermione's door and looked inside. Ginny was sitting next to Hermione while she was lying down. Even from here, Draco could see the pain in Hermione's eyes. He didn't want to see that in her eyes. He wanted his girlfriend back.

Ginny looked up and saw Draco. "Draco is here," Ginny told Hermione.

Hermione didn't answer. She just stared at the rain falling. Ginny got off the bed and walked towards Draco. She put her hand on Draco's shoulder. He looked at her and she smiled.

"We're with her just like you are," Ginny said.

Draco nodded and Ginny closed the door behind her. He walked up to Hermione's side and right when he was in touching distance, Hermione jumped out of her bed and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Draco had to hold on one of the bed posts to keep balance.

"I'm here, I'm here," he said as he sat down with Hermione on his lap.

Hermione was crying harder on the curve of Draco's neck. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly.

"Don't leave me, Draco, please," Hermione said into his neck.

"I won't leave you."

"Stay with me tonight."

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Hailey, Harry, Neville, Luna, Blaise, and Ginny were in the common room waiting for Draco and Hermione, so they could eat dinner.<p>

"I don't think they're coming down," Luna said.

"Hermione needs rest after what she experienced. I think it's best we just let them have their moment," Ginny said.

"Let's have dinner then and we'll bring some food for Draco if he isn't asleep," Neville said.

The group got up, except Harry. He was thinking of what was written on Hermione's father's torso.

"_YOU'VE BEEN WARNED"_

Those words were echoing in his head. He was trying to figure out what they meant. He was so deep into his thought that he didn't see Hailey sit back down until she held his hand.

Harry looked at her and she smiled. He kissed her hand and then sighed.

"Something bothering you, love?" Hailey asked.

"There's something I need to figure out," Harry answered.

"What?"

"The words 'You've been warned' was curved into Hermione's father's torso and I'm trying to figure out what it meant," Harry said standing up and pacing.

Hailey watched her boyfriend pace and knew that he was really worried about Hermione. She was too. They all were, but unlike Harry none of them saw what really happened to Hermione's parents. From the way Harry explained to them what happened, none of them wanted to see it either.

"Do you think it has anything to do with Hermione and Draco?" Blaise asked.

"It can't be. I mean who would know about their relationship outside of school other than his mother," Ginny said.

That's when it hit Harry. He took out his charmed coin that was similar to the ones from the D.A., but this was a way for them to communicate with Astoria, Daphne, Graham, and Harper. Harry thought for awhile when he felt it burn.

"You think they have an idea who it might be?" Neville asked.

"It's a possibility. I mean Theo has been running off to who knows where in the Forbidden Forest and Pansy goes to the Owlery almost every day. One of them must've let it slip that Hermione and Draco were together to his father," Hailey said.

Everyone looked at her. "You don't thi…

"Right now, we don't know what to think, Blaise."

"Let's eat something and wait for Daphne and the others to come," Luna said.

* * *

><p>Astoria and Daphne were the only ones that came to the heads' dormitory when they felt their coins burn.<p>

"Where are Graham and Harper?" Harry asked.

"Graham is in the hospital wing and Harper is in detention," Daphne said.

"What? What happened to Graham?" Ginny asked.

"It's nothing; he just fell off his broom. McGonagall made sure that there was at least one undercover auror with Graham in the wing. Why did you call us?" Astoria said.

Harry filled them up on what had happened. Daphne had to run into the guest bathroom of the heads' dormitory, because she couldn't hold in her vomit and Astoria was in tears.

"How…how is Hermione?" Astoria asked wiping her tears.

"Not doing too good. She and Draco haven't left the room since he went up there a couple of minutes ago," Hailey answered.

"I think Daphne has an idea on who it might be."

Everyone waited until Daphne came out of the bathroom. She came out looking so sick. Astoria and Blaise helped her to the couch. Ginny got her a cup of herbal tea.

"Are you alright, Daph?" Blaise asked.

She nodded. "That really happened?" she asked looking at Harry.

Harry nodded.

"Daph, Tori said you have something?" Ginny asked.

Daphne looked up and nodded. "A couple of hours ago when we were transitioning to get to our other classes, I noticed something off. Pansy was talking to her shoulder."

"What do you mean?" Neville asked.

"Like this," Daphne showed them how, "she was whispering to her shoulder. I was wondering what she was whispering to, so I put a very small bug on her when I passed her. I put it on her rucksack and I waited until I was a good distance to cast the eavesdropping charm."

"What did you hear?" Harry asked.

"She was saying 'She's already out of the hospital wing, so we can't get her from there. Is the back up ready?' I didn't understand the second part, but I knew what the first part meant. Hermione was the only person in the hospital wing during the weekend."

"What else did you hear?"

Daphne paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. "She said 'he doesn't suspect a thing. He's too giddy that his Mudblood is leaving the hospital today.'"

"She was talking about Draco?" Blaise asked.

Daphne nodded. "I couldn't hear anything else, because she started to mumble. Then I heard the last sentence."

"What was it?"

"She's been warned."

Harry tensed up when he heard Daphne say those three words. Everyone around him were the exact same. Whoever did what they did to Hermione's parents was the same person Pansy was talking to.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow. I think you two should get some rest," Blaise said.

Daphne and Astoria nodded before standing up. "Good night," they both said.

"Night," everyone said back.

Blaise followed the girls outside of the heads' common room. When he got outside, Summers, an undercover auror, was in the corridor. Blaise looked at him and nodded and the auror nodded back.

"Be careful walking down to the dungeons," Blaise told Daphne and Astoria.

"We will. Good night Blaise," Daphne said kissing his cheek.

"Night Blaise," Astoria said repeating her sister's motion.

"Night," Blaise said before they left.

He waited until they disappeared down the corridor before heading back into the head's dormitory.

They were going to have a long night discussing possibilities of suspects for Hermione's parents' death.

* * *

><p>Draco had slept the entire night, because every time he closed his eyes, Hermione started screaming. Hailey had brought him up some food, but he hadn't eaten it. After hearing Potter tell him about what happened to Hermione's parents, he couldn't eat something. Not just yet.<p>

"We're going to sleep in the common room for as long as she needs us. We can transition if you feel the need be," Hailey told him when she brought up the food.

"I don't think it's necessary for you to sleep in our dormitory, Hunter," Draco said in a smug but polite way.

"She's our friend, Draco. After what Harry witness, I'll be surprise if he ever leaves her side again. We're all here for her, Draco. Not just you."

Draco couldn't say anything to that, because it was true.

When Hailey left, Draco spent his entire night shushing Hermione, telling her everything was alright even if it wasn't, and holding her tightly against him.

He also spent his night thinking about things Potter said about her parents.

"_Slashed into Hermione's father's torso was the words 'YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.' I don't know what it means."_

Draco was collecting all the things Potter told them into his head and trying to figure things out. He came to a conclusion and he didn't like it.

* * *

><p>"Filthy Mudblood, your Mudblood parents deserved what they got!" Bellatrix said to Hermione laughing maniacally.<p>

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS LIKE THAT!" Hermione shouted.

Bellatrix's demented laugh echoed around Hermione. "I can do whatever I want. I could dispose of you the way the Death Eaters disposed of your parents. I can destroy you from the inside, Granger."

"SHUT UP!"

"You're going to suffer, Granger."

"Why are you haunting me?"

Bellatrix laughed, "Aren't you forgetting what you did? What you drank?"

Hermione thought and then she realized. She drank the polyjuice potion with Bellatrix's hair. "That's not possible," she said.

Bellatrix smirked, "Believe it Mudblood, I'm in you now. I am a part of your conscious."

"No," Hermione shook her head, "you're not real. This isn't real. None of this is real."

"It is real, Mudblood! IT IS!" Bellatrix laughed, "We warned you, Granger. You aren't worth a Malfoy's love."

"Shut up."

"Draco is using you, Granger. You can't change a Malfoy. He was born to be a Mudblood hating pureblood like the rest of us."

"Shut up."

"He doesn't care for you. He is a _Malfoy_, Mudblood. Born Mudblood haters."

"SHUT UP!"

"He's just going to use you for his sexual needs. He doesn't love you."

"I said SHUT UP!"

"A Malfoy and a Mudblood will never work out, Granger. Everyone you ever loved will suffering the way your parents did."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"First the blood traitors; the Weasels. Then your friend Hailey Hunter and her parents. Then Longbotoom. Then that lunatic Lovegood and his idiotic daughter. And last but not least, the boy who could never die. But I'll make sure he dies. Oh I will make sure."

"SHUT UP!"

Bellatrix laughed even more demented than before. "I'VE KILLED BEFORE, MUDBLOOD. NOW WATCH YOUR FRIENDS DIE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hermione shot up on the bed and Draco held her.<p>

"Hermione, Hermione, it's okay!" Draco said.

When Hermione heard that, she moved out of Draco's arms completely and went to a corner of the room. Draco got up from the bed and walked towards her. Hermione put her hands up to stop him.

"Please, no, just please, leave me alone," Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"Hermione, what's…

"I said leave me alone."

"Hermione…

"GET OUT NOW MALFOY!"

Draco flinched when he heard Hermione call him by his surname. He looked at her and saw her covering her face in her knees and crying.

"Her…

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I SAID GET OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM, MALFOY!"

"Not until you…

"Rectumsempra!" Hermione shouted.

Draco flew out of the room and into the hallway. The door swung shut and locked.

"DRACO!" he heard someone shout and a dozen footsteps coming up the stairs.

"What happened?" Hailey asked examining Draco's head if there was any cracks.

"I…I don't know," Draco said.

Ginny tried to open Hermione's door, but it wouldn't budge. "Alohomora!" Ginny said, but nothing. She knocked on the door.

"Hermione? Hermione, open up," Ginny said.

Hermione was rocking back and forth in the corner she was in. she couldn't believe that she let that bitch think that Draco was using her.

_You and him don't belong together._

_You and him don't belong together._

_You and him don't belong together._

_You and him don't belong together._

Echoes all over her room, in her head, and just everywhere. Hermione was in tears. She didn't even bother opening the door.

She was in so much pain. There was a constricting twist in her chest where her heart was. She wanted none of it to be real. She wanted just for it to be a figment of her imagination, but it was all real.

The fyre gripper Goyle, the spies of Slytherin, and the deaths of her parents. She wanted it not to be real.

"_Nothing you do can heal a broken heart. The heart just doesn't heal. You will move on, but your heart always feels the pain from your past." _Was something her mother always said to her.

That saying spoke to her now. Hermione's heart will not heal, not ever.

* * *

><p>Hailey was looking at Draco to see if he was hurt or anything while the others tried to open up Hermione's door.<p>

"Okay, you're fine. You have a slight concussion, but if you drink this," Hailey showed him a dark blue potion, "you'll be fine," she said.

"How do you know this?" Draco asked rubbing his head.

"If your dad is one of the best quidditch players, it's necessary to know healing spells and potions," Hailey answered.

Draco laughed. He never took time to really look at Hailey before, but now it was clear as a day. She had golden blonde hair that fell down her curve waist, a slightly tanned complexion, and the deepest of ocean blue eyes. He understood now why a lot of the guys in school liked her. She looked so mysterious.

"I'm curious, why did you and Potter hook up?" Draco asked with a smirk as she moved away.

Hailey laughed. "We met in McGonagall's office on the first day of term. He helped me find my classes, the Gryffindor dormitory, and just everywhere else. We spent that first week together since Ron was always with Lavender and Hermione was always busy with you and head business. We ended up getting to know each other and then before the first week ended, he asked me to go on a date with him."

"Where did you go?"

"We went for a night fly. It was really romantic."

"So after that, he asked you out?"

Hailey shook her head and smiled, "He asked me when we were 500 feet in the air."

"I didn't think Potter had it in him for this romantic crap."

Hailey laughed and brought him a cup of tea. Draco took it and Hailey sat on the armchair facing the couch he was on now. "Harry has a romantic side of him. He just doesn't show it much," she said.

Draco smirked.

"We can't get her door to open," Blaise said coming down the stairs.

"We've tried everything," Neville said.

"We didn't try everything actually," Luna said.

Everyone looked at her. "What do you mean, Luna?" Harry asked.

"Draco's room. I know they share a bathroom, so why not try there?"

That was when Draco jumped out of his seat, but Hailey put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her with an angry expression and she sighed. "Not you, Draco. It has to be someone else," Hailey said.

Draco felt defeated when he looked into Hailey's eyes. She was telling the truth. He knew that it couldn't be him the one that was going to check on Hermione, but he needed to see her.

"What's your password, mate?" Neville asked.

Draco sighed. "Dragon."

"I think you should go this time, Hailey," Blaise said.

Hailey nodded and walked upstairs. She got to Draco's room, said his password and walked towards the bathroom. She went into the bathroom and hoped that Hermione's door to the bathroom was opened. She was thankful that the door was opened.

She walked into the room and saw that Hermione was next to the window with her head on her knees. Hailey saw that there was nothing in her eyes.

She walked towards Hermione and sank down in front of her. Hailey put her hand on Hermione's. Hermione looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Hermione," Hailey said.

"Tell me it isn't real, Hailey," Hermione started crying again, "Tell me that my parents are still alive and living in Australia," she said.

Hailey's tears started falling down her face and hugged Hermione. Hermione started crying on Hailey.

"Please tell me it isn't real. Please tell me that was just a dream."

"I'm sorry, Mione," Hailey said.

"No, please."

* * *

><p>"What happened in there, Malfoy?" Harry asked.<p>

"If I knew I would tell you, Potter, but I don't. All I know is that Hermione woke up screaming NO and I tried to calm her down, but she moved away from me. When I tried to see if she was okay, she wouldn't let me come near her. And then well you saw what happened," Draco said running his fingers through his hair.

He couldn't explain what happened inside the room, because he didn't know what happened either.

"Something is wrong with Hermione," Ginny said.

"Of course something is wrong with her, she saw her parents' mutilated bodies just when she got out of the hospital," Draco snapped.

Everyone looked at him.

"Sorry, I'm just…

"We understand, Draco," Ginny said.

"I think Ginny is right. I mean Hermione wouldn't have done what she did to Draco. I think there's something we're missing," Luna said.

"Like someone is trying to manipulate her or something?" Blaise asked.

"It's the only option isn't it? I mean she's been acting weird since the Room of Requirement."

Everyone shivered when Luna mentioned the Room of Requirement. They tried to forget what happened in that room, but for some reason it seemed to always pop up in a casual conversation.

Hailey walked down the stairs and everyone looked at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Chapter 9. So what did you think? I know I've been really posting chapters kinda slow, but I've been really busy. I'll be posting up 10 &amp; 11 soon. What do you think is going to happen to Hermione and Draco's relationship? Do you have any idea who <strong>_**exactly**_** killed her parents?**

**Read & Review ladies & gentlemen**

**Xx kae**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Take Action & the Silent Promise**

"The deed is done, Malfoy," Dolohov said coming into the Malfoy Manor.

Lucius was standing in the foyer looking really pleased when he saw Dolohov, Rudolphus, and Vincent walking into his home with blood dripping down their robes. "Clean yourselves up," he said.

The three men cleaned themselves up before following Lucius into the sitting room. Lucius was now looking into the fire with a very pleased face.

"Did the werewolves have fun ripping those mudbloods to pieces?" he asked not looking away from the fire.

The three men laughed. "Oh yeah they did. They enjoyed ripping them to pieces," Crabbe said.

"Were you able to send them the warning?"

"Goyle made sure of that. He made sure that the aurors saw his warning," Rudolphus said.

Lucius knew why Gregory would be the one to send the warning, because not even his good for nothing son could rescue Greg's son. "Where is Goyle?"

"He sent the werewolves back. He'll be here in a minute," Crabbe said.

"What's our next plan, Malfoy?"

Lucius smiled into the fire. "We wait until Christmas. Parkinson's daughter told him that there are undercover aurors all over Hogwarts."

"We need to take action now, Malfoy," Rudolphus walked towards him, "the aurors already probably suspect it to be us and will be ramming our doorsteps in any minute," he said.

"I said we wait until December. It's only a week from today! If the aurors do ram our doors down, we've been through worse. Act casual. They may suspect us, but they don't know what we're planning."

"What happens in Christmas?"

Lucius smirked and turned to the three men. "We do what the Dark Lord didn't. We kill Potter and his merry band of misfits."

The three men smirked. "And the mudblood?"

"You leave the mudblood and my son to me. I want to watch that filthy bitch squirm when I torture her. My son will watch as I torture his mudblood."

"This is definitely going to be a Christmas worth waiting for," Dolohov said with a demented smile.

"Long live Lord Voldemort!" Rudolphus shouted.

"LONG LIVE THE DARK LORD!"

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Hermione got out of the hospital. A week since Hermione saw her parents' mutilated bodies. And a week since she has been completely ignoring Draco. To everyone it's been a week, but to her it felt longer.<p>

Hermione wasn't her usual self in class. She didn't raise her hand up to answer any questions only when the professor calls on her. She didn't sit with Blaise, Hailey, or anyone for that matter. She was distant. Even to the Slytherins that hated her, they didn't dare even to talk about her. Lavender was the only one who took the opportunity to try and harass Hermione, but she always ended up either with a punch on her face or hit by a spell from Hermione.

McGonagall had called her into her office countless times to ask if anything was wrong, but Hermione responded with the same sentence.

"No nothing is wrong, but nothing is right either."

Every time she said that sentence, she would just walk away from her former professor. McGonagall was starting to worry about Hermione, but she didn't know what else to do.

Draco was almost like Hermione, but he went back to sitting with the Slytherins. Blaise didn't go back to sitting with his house mates, but he was worried about his best mate. Draco hadn't talked to him since Hermione chased him out of her room.

"I'm worried about Draco and Hermione," Ginny said as she and Blaise walked down to the Black Lake.

Blaise sighed, "I'm worried too," he said.

"Blaise, Hermione was never like this before."

"What do you expect, Gin? Did you expect her to be happy?"

"No I don't expect her to be happy. I expected to have her ask us for help."

Blaise pulled Ginny to him once they got to Draco's favorite tree. "We'll find a way to get through her," he said.

"What about Draco?"

Blaise tensed when she asked about Draco. He didn't know what to do about him. "I'm not sure."

* * *

><p>While Harry was having the meeting with McGonagall and Mad-Eye, Hailey was trying to figure out how to get through Hermione and Draco. She knew that they were both in pain, but she knew they needed them. She walked up to their dormitory. The dragon that guarded the portrait looked at her.<p>

"Can I come in?" Hailey asked.

"Do you know the password?" the dragon asked.

She shook her head.

"Who are you here to see?"

"Is Draco in?"

"Yes, Young Master Malfoy is in. I shall go get him for you."

Hailey nodded and waited by the portrait hole.

* * *

><p>Draco was sitting in his desk in his room when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He looked back to see the dragon that guards their door in one of the empty portrait frames.<p>

"Yes Domier?" Draco asked turning back to his work.

"A young woman is in front of my portrait and asks for you," the dragon answered.

"Who is she?"

"I haven't asked her for her name, but she has lovely golden hair and blue eyes."

When Draco heard that, he got up and walked out of his room. He walked towards the portrait hole and opened it. Hailey was standing outside of it.

"Hailey," Draco was surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Hailey asked.

Draco got out of the way and she walked in. Draco walked in with her and watched her walk towards the fireplace.

"Where's Hermione?" she asked.

"I wouldn't know. She hasn't spoken to me since last week," Draco said.

"How are you, Draco?"

Draco looked at her and saw that she was concerned. He sighed. "I'm fine. I still have a bad headache from Hermione's spell, but I'm okay," he said.

"I meant with the Hermione situation."

"I…ugh! I don't know what to do. Every time I try to talk to her, she runs away from me. I want to talk to her, but damn it."

Hailey knew Draco was the one being impacted by this the most. Hermione had chased him out of her room, out of her life and he didn't even know why.

"We're trying to get through her, Draco. We really are."

"It's not enough. She's just as stubborn as I am," Draco walked away.

But then a very loud banging came from the door. Draco walked to the portrait hole and when he opened it, Harry ran into the room.

"Harry? What's going on?" Hailey asked looking at her boyfriend's shocked expression.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked quickly.

"She isn't here," Draco answered.

"Where the hell is she?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"FUCK!"

Harry ran out of the room and both Draco and Hailey ran out after him. They followed Harry to the area where the door of the Room of Requirement was supposed to be. They watched him pace three times in front of the room, but nothing happened.

"Harry, you can't go in there. McGonagall sealed it off," Hailey said.

"No she didn't! She tried to, but something prevented her from doing so," Harry said.

"You don't think Hermione is in there, do you?" Draco said.

Harry didn't say anything, but kept pacing. _I need to find Hermione Granger_, he kept thinking that one sentence. He didn't care if he already paced back and forth three times, he just kept pacing and thinking that sentence.

"Harry, Harry, Harry! Stop!" Hailey said struggling to keep Harry from pacing.

"NO! Damnit, you should be doing this too, Malfoy! Hermione is inside there," Harry said angrily.

"How do yo…

"I asked Neville if he saw Hermione and he said she was heading up to her dormitory. Now that she isn't in your dormitory, she must be in here."

"Harry, we should look somewhere else. She might not be in there," Hailey said.

"Search the whole bloody castle, Malfoy! She's your girlfriend!"

Draco was glued to where he was. If Hermione did get into the Room of Requirement, she was going to meet that fyre gripper Goyle. He needed to get inside.

"MALFOY!" Harry's shout snapped him back into reality. "FIND HERMIONE! I'll stay here to try and get into the room."

"What happens if you get through?" Hailey asked.

"I'll call you from my coin."

Hailey kissed Harry before her and Draco ran down the seventh floor corridor to look for Hermione.

* * *

><p>Hermione could hear Harry's voice from the other side of the Room of Requirement. She had sealed the room before she walked into it. No one could access it unless they knew how strong the ward was.<p>

The Room of Requirement looked like it did when she, Ron, and Harry came inside. Only there was something different about it. Everything was burnt to a crisp. Hermione walked in slowly and looked around her. She knew why she came here and she was going to get answers.

One week of not seeing her friends and Draco gave her the opportunity to figure out how to kill a fyre gripper. She had what she needed and was ready for Goyle. She walked further in to that familiar spot. She looked at the huge empty space she stood in and remembered it vividly.

She, Harry, and Ron found the Horcrux and then Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle interrupted them. She remembered the look on Draco's face that day. He didn't want to kill them, but Crabbe and Goyle wanted to.

Hermione was recalling memories when she didn't see the silk cloth slithering towards her. She screamed when she was wrapped up in them again. She then felt hotter than before. She looked around and saw Goyle walking her way. Like the last time, he was made of completely fire. There was nothing human about him.

"You came back, Mudblood. I'm impressed," Goyle said walking in front of Hermione. "But I'm curious, why did you?"

"Tell me who killed my parents or I'll kill you," Hermione said.

Goyle laughed loudly and the fire that was his abdomen shook. "Why should I tell you what happened to your filthy parents? Pansy was right when she said you deserved what you got," he said.

Hermione started thinking the spell 'Interio Aguamenti' and then Goyle screamed and fell to the ground. She stopped when she saw the fire die out a little.

"Fucken bitch! What the fuck did you do?" Goyle screamed.

Hermione smirked, "You tell me who killed my parents and I'll spare your life."

"Spare my life? Spare my life? I'm fucking not alive, Granger. Look at me," Goyle said. "I am not human and I'm not dead. I'm paying the fucking price for not killing you and your fucken friends!"

"Then tell me who killed my parents and I'll send you off."

"You think I want to go off? You think I want to fucking see a white light and just walk into it? I rather fucking stay this way then go to that nasty crap hole."

Hermione did the nonverbal spell again and Goyle fell to the floor again.

"Okay! OKAY! I'LL TELL YOU!" he surrendered.

The coils of silk slid off of Hermione and disappeared back into the depths of the room. Hermione stood there looking at Goyle regain his fire.

"Are you going to tell me? Or what?" she asked calmly.

"It was Dolohov and the rogue Death Eaters."

"You're lying." Hermione did the spell again and Goyle screamed in agony.

"FUCKING BITCH! IF I WAS LYING TO YOU, YOU'D KNOW. BUT I'M NOT _FUCKING_ LYING!"

Hermione stopped the spell again and she looked at him. "Who are they working for?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"You only asked who killed your parents. I've told you too much," Goyle said.

"TELL ME!" Hermione shouted and did the spell again.

"ARGHHHHHH! MALFOY!" Goyle shouted.

Hermione stopped and looked at Goyle coughing. "They've been working for Malfoy."

"How long?"

"I have no fucking idea! I can't leave the damn room. Don't fucking ask me. If you want to know more, go ask Nott or Parkinson. Stupid mudblood."

"You know, I was going to be nice and keep you this way, but then you aren't much help."

Before Hermione could even do the spell, Goyle started screaming in agony. She watched as his body crumpled up into a heap of fire. She watched as his body was consuming itself. Goyle's screams disappeared once the fire ate itself.

She looked around her as the room started to get back to normal. The once burnt items were regaining back its shape and color. She walked slowly down the same way she entered, but still kept her guard up. It didn't mean that Goyle disappeared that the room was safe. The Room of Requirement was never really safe.

While walking she had a plan calculating in her head.

_I will avenge you both, I promise_, Hermione made a silent promise to her parents.

* * *

><p>"She's not in the library," Hailey said.<p>

"She isn't in the Great Hall," Neville said.

"She isn't anywhere on the grounds," Blaise said.

"Where do you think Hermione is?" Ginny said.

Before anyone could answer, the portrait hole opened up. Their heads shot up and they all ran to the person coming into the room.

"HERMIONE!" they all said.

"Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!" Harry said.

Hermione didn't say anything to them. She just continued walking into the room. She wasn't going to tell them what she was going to do, because she knew they were going to tell her she was nuts.

"Hermione…

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me, now if you'll excuse me. I have a lot of work to do," Hermione said not looking back at them before continuing upstairs.

When they heard her door slam, they looked at each other. Something was _definitely_ off about Hermione. They needed to try and figure things out.

* * *

><p>Draco got out of his room when he heard the others scream Hermione's name. When he opened his door, he bumped into Hermione.<p>

"Hermione…

"I'm busy, Draco," Hermione said with a straight face.

"Can we talk?"

"No," she said walking away from him.

Draco growled and followed her into her room. He slammed the door, locked it and the bathroom door, and casted a silencing spell over the room.

"I said I'm busy, Malfoy," Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"I don't give a fuck if you're busy. Where the hell were you?" Draco said through gritted teeth as well.

"Nowhere you need to know."

"I am not leaving this room until you talk to me, Granger."

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"NO!"

"WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME? I SAID GET OUT!"

"Not until you tell me why the hell you attacked me when I didn't even do anything to you!"

"You don't need to know why!"

"Yes I do! After I fucking stayed up all damn night listening to you cry and thrash, you just attack me! I don't get it, Hermione! Why?"

"I just told you, you don't need to know why!"

"GRANGER! TELL ME!"

"NO!"

"NOW HERMIONE!"

"FUCK OFF!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHY YOU AREN'T SPEAKING TO ME!"

SMACK. A loud and echoing crack moved around the room. Hermione had slapped Draco. They stared each other down for a few seconds before Hermione turned away.

"Get out, Draco," Hermione said.

"Not until you…

"I've said enough. Leave,"

"You know what? Forget it then! Damnit Granger, I'm sick and tired of trying to figure out what the fuck I did wrong to you, but I just can't. If you didn't want this anymore, you could've said. But from now on, don't fucking speak to me."

"Just leave."

"Believe me, I will," Draco said before taking down the silencing charm and leaving the room.

Hermione flinched when he slammed her door hard. She heard the trinkets on her dresser next to the door rattle. When she was alone, Hermione fell to the floor and started crying.

* * *

><p>Draco got out of Hermione's room and went into his room. He flicked his wand and everything he owned started packing into his trunk. He took the vase in his room and flung it to the wall. He watched it shatter to pieces. He was angry. Not just angry, confused, and hurt. He thought Hermione was happy with him, but that was all a lie.<p>

_You should've just stayed a playboy, Malfoy_, a voice in the back of his head said.

"Shut up."

_It was easier then. Not like now. No girl wants to touch you._

"Shut up."

_You could've beaten your record this year, but no you threw it away._

"ARGH!" Draco said grabbing another glass trinket and throwing it to the wall.

Once he saw his trunk packed, he shrunk it and put it in his pocket. She wanted him to leave. Oh, he was going to leave.

Draco walked downstairs to see everyone looking worried and huddled together.

"Where are you going?" Hailey asked.

"Out."

"Draco…

"I'm going out, Blaise. You can deal with Granger yourselves."

"Malfoy!" Ginny shouted but Draco got out of the common room already.

"What the fuck just happened?" Blaise asked.

Everyone shrugged, but then Hailey walked up the stairs. Everyone else followed her. When they got upstairs, they saw Draco's door wide open. They walked towards the front of the room and saw that there was something off about it.

Blaise walked into the room and looked around. He saw the shattered glasses and then he noticed Draco's closet; it was empty. He looked around to find Draco's trunk, but it wasn't there either.

"Draco's things are gone," Blaise said.

"You don't thi…

"Where is he going?" Hailey asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>Draco walked up to McGonagall's office and knocked on the door. "Enter," he heard McGonagall's voice from the other side.<p>

He opened it and saw McGonagall sitting on her desk. McGonagall looked up and cocked an eyebrow at Draco.

"What do you need, Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked.

"I'd like to take the early leave for the Christmas break," Draco said.

"Wha…

"I need to get away from here, Professor."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Can you give me the early leave or not?"

McGonagall nodded. "When would you like to leave?"

"Now, I've already packed my things."

"Are you coming back, Draco?"

Draco sighed, "I don't know. When I know where I'm going, I'll owl you."

McGonagall nodded. She tore a piece of parchment and gave it to him. "Give this to Mr. Filch when you get to the entrance of Hogwarts," she said.

Draco nodded before turning away to leave.

When Draco left, McGonagall sighed. She moved to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in it. She stuck her head in and looked around.

"Narcissa, are you here?" McGonagall asked.

Then a tan skinned woman came from a door. "Marlena," McGonagall said.

The woman dropped whatever she was doing. "Good gracious, Minerva. You gave me a fright," Marlena said holding her chest.

"Is Narcissa here?"

Marlena said, "Cissa, you have a visitor."

Narcissa came out from the same door and towards the fireplace. "Minerva, what's going on?" she asked.

"Your son is leaving school," McGonagall said.

"What? You can't let him leave," Narcissa said.

"Don't worry, Mad-Eye will keep an eye on him. We've placed a locator spell on him. We'll know where he goes."

"Is Miss Granger with him?"

McGonagall shook her head.

"Where is she?"

"She's unstable at the moment, I don't think she and Draco have been talking for awhile."

"Since her parents' death?"

McGonagall nodded. "I think that is also why Draco left."

"Keep an eye on him, Minerva," Narcissa said worried.

"I will, I promise."

McGonagall's head disappeared and Narcissa's heart sunk. If Draco wasn't speaking to Hermione, than she knew what he was going to do.

"Do you think he's going to find Lucius?" Marlena asked.

"I'm not sure, but w…

Before Narcissa could say anything else, there was a big explosion in the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, okay, I'm like on edge here too. I haven't decided where Draco is going, but I think I'll narrow it down soon. The spell 'Interio Aguamenti' is a spell I made up as well. <strong>

**I'm not ready to finish this fanfic just yet. I still have a lot more to write.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Bring It On**

"Where is Draco?" Blaise asked looking around the Great Hall for his best mate.

Draco hadn't shown up back at the dormitory last night and Blaise knew something was up. Draco didn't even come to classes today.

"I'm sure he is busy doing something," Ginny said.

"He didn't come back to the dormitory last night and all his things are gone, don't you think that's kind of suspicious?"

Ginny sighed. "Draco will be fine, Blaise. Right now we have to worry about Hermione."

Blaise nodded. Hermione hasn't been herself since last night and it was really worrying all of them. None of them slept in their dormitories for the past weeks, because of Hermione.

* * *

><p>Narcissa groaned and opened her eyes slowly. She hissed when she felt a pain on her left side. She waited a few minutes until she was able to see where she was. She looked around and saw that the only two inhabitants that were in wherever they were were her and Marlena.<p>

"Marlena… Marlena, are you okay?" Narcissa asked maneuvering herself towards where Marlena was lying down.

"Cissa, where are we?" Marlena asked coughing.

Narcissa looked around and prayed that it wasn't where she thought. "I have a hunch, but I'm praying that I'm wrong," she said.

And then a demented laugh came from the entrance of the room. She looked up and prayed that whoever it was wasn't who she thought it was. She was wrong, very wrong indeed. It was who she thought.

"Happy to see me, wife?" Lucius said walking towards the dim light of the candle.

"I'm not your wife anymore, Malfoy," Narcissa spat.

"Hoho, you've gained a backbone. Why is that?"

"I've always had a backbone, Malfoy. Why do you think I lied to Voldemort that Potter was dead?"

SMACK. "How dare you speak the Dark Lord's name?" Lucius said.

Narcissa laughed and shook her head. "Slap me all you want, Malfoy. I don't care anymore. Your gullible Dark Lord is dead," she said.

Lucius put his wand under her chin and Narcissa laughed even harder. Lucius growled and threw her to the wall. That stopped her laughter.

"You're lucky I'm not going to kill you _yet_," he said turning away.

"Kill us? Lucius, you don't have the balls to kill us. You had to have Dolohov and the others to kill Hermione Granger's Parents for you."

"You underestimate me, Narcissa. I make them do my dirty work, but since it's just you and Marlena, I can kill you."

"I'd like to see you try."

Lucius laughed, "Oh you will, wife. You will," he said before leaving the dungeons.

Narcissa turned to Marlena who was sitting up now against the wall. "You really shouldn't have riled him up like that, Cissa," Marlena said.

Narcissa laughed, "He thinks he can kill me, but he can't. I'm much powerful than he is," she said while looking for the loose rock in the wall next to her.

"What are you looking for?"

"Shhh, ah, I found it," Narcissa whispered pulling out the loose rock.

Hidden behind the loose rock was a small pocket knife. Narcissa took the knife and started cutting Marlena's ropes. Once the ropes were cut, Marlena turned to cut Narcissa's.

"How did you…

"I had a former house elf of ours hide one just in case Lucius decided to tie me up," Narcissa said. "I miss Dobby."

"Okay I got you out, now what?"

"Call Jingle."

Marlena nodded. "Jingle! Jingle!" she whispered.

A soft crack and then a small house elf appeared in front of them. "Mistress Lena called for Jingle?" the house elf said looking at the two ladies.

"Jingle, get us out of here now," Marlena said.

Jingle nodded. She took hold of Narcissa and Marlena's hands and turned. They disapparated back to their safe house.

"I think we need to leave this place, Cissa," Marlena said.

Narcissa nodded. "It's a lucky thing we weren't holding our wands," she opened up a small compartment in the bookshelf, "let's get…

Narcissa didn't finish her sentence, because she saw a letter sitting on the coffee table with her name on it. She recognized the handwriting and took it immediately.

"What is it?" Marlena asked.

"It's a letter from Draco," Narcissa said opening the letter.

_Mum,_

_I'm not in Hogwarts anymore. I have a hunch McGonagall told you already, but I'm just telling you again. I'm not going back. I am going to find him and kill him, myself._

_I love you,_

_Draco_

Narcissa gasped, "No! He better not," she exclaimed.

"What's going on?"

"He's going after Lucius."

Marlena gasped, "What are we going to do?"

Narcissa turned to Jingle. "I want you to find my son, Jingle. When you do, bring him to us. We will be in the countryside. If he tries to fight, petrify him and bring him. Do you understand?" she said.

Jingle nodded. "As you wish, Mistress Cissa," the elf said before disappearing with a pop.

"He'll be alright," Marlena said.

Narcissa nodded, "We need to get out of here," she said turning towards the stairs to grab their things.

* * *

><p>Hailey was sitting in the library looking through a few books for her classes. She knew she needed to help Hermione, but she needed a little her time. She was so caught up in her reading when she didn't realize a third year standing in front of her.<p>

The third year cleared her throat and Hailey looked up. "Yes?" Hailey asked.

"Letter for you, Hailey. Harry said you were here," the third year said handing Hailey a letter.

Hailey smiled. "Thank you," she said.

The third year nodded before leaving Hailey. Hailey looked at the letter and saw a familiar script. She opened it and read it.

_Hailey,_

_I need your help._

_HG_

Once Hailey saw the initials HG, she shot up from her seat and ran out of the library. It must be urgent if Harry didn't notice Hermione's handwriting. She got to the head's dormitory, said the password, and got into the common room.

There was something different about the dormitory. It was empty, but in the common room there were two rucksacks. Hailey raised an eyebrow walking towards the rucksacks.

"Hermione?" Hailey called out.

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Hailey looked up and saw Hermione using black jeans and a periwinkle sweater. She was holding a dark brown jacket, a scarf, and mittens.

"What are you doing?" Hailey asked.

"Change out of your robes," Hermione said ignoring Hailey's question.

"What… why?"

Hermione tossed her a few clothes. Hailey looked at the clothes and noticed they were hers. "How did you…

"Just change out of your robes and into them _now_!"

Hailey stripped herself from her robes and put on the light blue sweater and black jeans. "Hermione, stop for a minute will you?" Hailey said grabbing hold of Hermione. "What is going on?"

"We have to leave Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"Wha… Why the hell are we going to do that?"

Hermione sighed. "I need to find Draco and apologize, but most of all I need to kill Lucius Malfoy."

Hailey looked at her shocked. "Did you say…

"Yes I said what I said. Now can you put on your winter clothes and let's get going?"

"Why me?"

Hermione looked at Hailey, "Because unlike the others, you're behind me whatever happens. Harry won't let me go and he would do it himself. Blaise and Ginny wouldn't leave my side. Neville and Luna, well, they're Neville and Luna. But you are different from them."

"How?"

"You don't want to just help me. You know what I'm going through."

Hailey bit her lip. Of course she knew what Hermione was going through. She watched her parents die in the war and never healed from it. Even after dating Harry, she still sees their faces in her dreams. Unlike Hermione, she could control her dreams.

She nodded. "Okay, I'll go with you, but how are we going to get out without being seen?" Hailey asked.

"Easy," Hermione took out something and Hailey recognized it immediately, "Harry's invisibility cloak, but ho…

"I knicked it that one night I slept in the Gryffindor Tower."

Hailey nodded. "What's in the rucksacks?"

"Clothes, maps, books, food, a tent, money and equipment if we need to go hunting for food," Hermione said.

"How long do you think we're going to be gone?"

Hermione shrugged, "I'm not sure. Hailey… if you don't want to go, you don't…

"No I want to go with you. If it helps you then I am going. It's just… we're going to spend Christmas without everyone."

"I've done it before. We can stop by somewhere so we can get them something."

Hailey nodded. "Let's go."

Hermione and Hailey put on their jackets, mittens, scarves, and boots on before putting on their rucksacks. Once everything was on, the two got out of the head's dormitory. The dragon was asleep, so they didn't need to worry about anyone seeing them. They walked down the corridor making sure no one was near them.

"Let's take the one eyed witch passageway to Honeydukes and we can apparate from Hogsmeade," Hermione whispered.

Hailey nodded.

* * *

><p>They reached the corner to the one eyed witch passageway when Hermione pushed them up against a wall. Hailey was about to say something when Hermione put her finger to her mouth. She flung the invisibility cloak over them just for precaution.<p>

They waited a few minutes before the person Hermione saw came into view. It was one of the undercover auror; Donavan was his surname. They watched as he stopped right in front of them and looked around before walking passed them. Hermione leaned forward and watched him disappear down the corridor before pulling Hailey and moving quickly towards the passageway.

Hermione got the passageway to open and they slid in quickly. Once in the passageway, she took off the invisibility cloak.

"Do you have any idea where we're going to go?" Hailey asked her still in hush tones.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Where are we going to go?"

"Fred and George's place."

"WHAT? Why there? They are going to tell the others what we're…

"They already know."

Hailey looked at Hermione like she was insane. Hermione sighed. "I wrote them a letter telling them what I wanted to do and they said they were going to help. I trust them."

Hailey nodded.

They continued down the passageway until they got to the end where they could see a small light from the top.

Hermione climbed the ladder to hear if anyone was in the storage room, but when there wasn't any sound, Hermione opened the floor.

They got out of the passageway, closed it down, and underneath the invisibility cloak before one of the clerks came down to grab a box of sweets.

They followed the clerk up the steps slowly and into the shop. They noticed that the shop was empty. The only time Honeydukes was always so full was during Hogwarts' Hogsmeade trips. They got out of the shop when a customer was going out. Once outside of the shop, they were able to apparate.

* * *

><p>"Should we tell Harry or the others that Hermione was coming?" Fred asked George.<p>

"No," George sighed, "Hermione pleaded for our help in the letter, Fred. We should help her," he said.

"I still think we should tell Harry or the others. I mean Hermione is going at this alone."

"I don't think she is. Hermione is a smart witch and she knows what she needs to do."

Fred and George were talking about Hermione's situation back and forth when there was a knock on their flat door. George walked towards the door and opened it to see that no one was outside.

"Who's there?"

Right when George said that, Hermione pulled off the invisibility cloak. George jumped and held his chest. "Blimey Hermione, warn a guy before popping out of nowhere," he said.

Hermione laughed and Hailey's heart jumped when she heard that. It had been so long since Hermione laughed and she felt so happy that she finally was. But well of course she would laugh, because the Weasley twins were always great at making people happy.

"And I see Hailey is here too," George said motioning them inside.

"I decided to tag along," Hailey answered as they walked into the flat.

George and Fred's flat wasn't fancy, but just right for the two of them. There was a small kitchenette, a big enough sitting room, a guest bathroom, a study, and two separate rooms. The flat was pretty big, but what can you say? It is a magical flat.

They walked into the sitting room where they met up with Fred. "Now the two of you have a lot of explaining to do," he said.

Hermione sighed. "I told you in the letter," she said.

"Mione, you have to give us more than just an '_I need your help and you can't tell anyone please?_' You need to give us credit."

"They do have a point, Hermione," Hailey said.

"Okay, I'll tell you. You both know that my parents are dead, right?"

Fred and George nodded.

"Well just yesterday, I found someone who knew the people who killed my parents and I want to do something about it."

"You mean revenge?" Fred asked.

"Oh I'm not the one getting revenge. It was the person who killed my parents that got the revenge. I just want to show them that karma is a bitch."

"Go on," George said.

"The people that killed or should I say mutilated my parents were the Rogue Death Eaters; Dolohov, Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., Parkinson, and Rudolphus Lestrange."

"So you want to show them how bad karma can be?"

Hermione shook her head, "Or well Dolohov, yes, I want to get him back for nearly killing me in 5th year. I'm talking about their leader."

"Who's their leader?" George and Fred said together.

"Lucius Malfoy."

"MALFOY? DRACO'S FATHER?"

"The very same."

"But I thought that you and Draco…

"Draco isn't in Hogwarts," Hailey answered.

"Where did he…

"We don't know," Hermione said. "Now are you going to help us?"

"We won't help you find him, but we'll give you a few tricks to distract whoever you need to distract before getting him," Fred said.

Hermione smirked, "Bring it on."

* * *

><p>Narcissa and Marlena were sitting in the sitting room of their new safe house when there was a pop in the hallway.<p>

"MISTRESSES! MISTRESSES! JINGLE HAS CAUGHT YOUNG MALFOY!" Jingle shouted.

The two women got up and moved to the hallway. They saw a petrified Draco on the floor. Narcissa lifted the charm and Draco jumped up quickly.

"MOTHER, WHAT THE HELL? Why did you send a house elf to attack me?" Draco asked realizing the person standing in front of him was his mother.

Narcissa slapped the back of Draco's head. "Don't you talk to me like that! And you better give me a good reason why you are going to kill your father," Narcissa said.

"Does there have to be a… Where the hell are we?" Draco asked looking at the area.

"We're in Andromeda's first home with Ted," Narcissa answered.

Draco looked around. It was a small cottage. There were three bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, a sitting room, and a small library. From the window of the sitting room, Draco could see a small front garden. He looked up at the sky and he estimated it must be the afternoon.

"Why are you here? Mum, what happened to your arm?" Draco asked looking at his mum's wrapped arm.

Narcissa covered her arm. "It's nothing," she said.

"Cissa… I think he needs to know," Marlena said.

Narcissa sighed. "Let's go into the sitting room and we'll explain," she said.

Draco walked into the sitting room with his mum and Aunt Marlena. He noticed that Aunt Marlena was also limping slightly. Something happened to them and he is going to find out what.

"Now explain," Draco said.

Narcissa sighed and then started.

* * *

><p>Harry was in the Great Hall for dinner when he looked around for Hailey or Hermione. Sitting next to him were Neville, Blaise, and Ginny. They had the same expression as he did.<p>

"Have any of you seen Hailey?" Harry asked.

"No we haven't," Ginny said.

"I think she was heading towards Hermione and Draco's dormitory this afternoon," Luna said.

"We'll check if she's there after dinner," Blaise said.

Harry was really freaking out at the moment. Hailey never missed dinner and she also missed their last class. Hailey was like Hermione when it came to school, so he couldn't understand why she would miss class.

When dinner was over, Harry was out of the Great Hall and up the stairs as quickly as he could.

"Hogwarts United," Harry said.

The portrait hole opened and Harry ran inside. He stopped when he felt something off. He looked around and saw that the room was empty. He looked around and then noticed something. It was a note. He opened it.

_Hailey and I took the early Christmas break. We'll be back after the holidays – HG_

Harry was confused. Why in the hell were they taking the early Christmas break? Harry and Hailey were supposed to spend their first Christmas together. Something definitely didn't add up.

"Are they here?" Ginny asked.

They saw Harry sitting in the common room holding a piece of parchment. Luna walked over and took the parchment from his hand.

"_Hailey and I took the early Christmas break. We'll be back after the holidays – HG_," Luna read out loud.

"Why would they take the early break?" Neville asked.

"Unless…

"Unless what?" Blaise asked.

"Unless they found out who killed Hermione's parents."

* * *

><p>Narcissa had explained everything that happened and she saw Draco's eyes turn jet black. "I am going to kill him," Draco said with gritted teeth.<p>

Narcissa put her hand on her son's shoulder. Draco looked at her and calmed down. "No you are not. If anything happens to you, I'll never forgive myself," she said.

"I'll be fine, mum," Draco sighed, "I can handle father."

"You may be able to handle your father, but not Dolohov and the others."

"I can handle them, mother."

"Draco, you shouldn't argue with your mother. Lucius wants the two of you dead," Marlena said.

"That's even more for me to kill him."

Marlena and Narcissa sighed. Draco was just as stubborn as his father was, but he actually had a heart.

"Draco, if you try and escape, so help me I will be the one to hunt you down," Narcissa said.

Draco laughed, "We're just going to let him live? After what he's done to you and Aunt Marlena? To Hermione's parents?"

Narcissa looked at her son and sighed. "How is Hermione?"

"I wouldn't know. She told me to leave, so I left."

SMACK. "Haven't I thought you well? That is _not_ how to treat a young woman when she is in pain," Narcissa said angrily.

Draco grumbled and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry okay? She didn't want to talk to me or the others, so I had no choice. We got into a real big fight before I left."

"DRACO ABARAXAS MALFOY! I can't believe you left after fighting with her!"

Draco hated when his mother used his full name. It made him feel so young and immature again. He knew that he should've just stayed to talk to Hermione, but she was just so _stubborn_.

"I said I'm sorry."

"Draco, tell me again the definition of the girl you've always wanted," Narcissa said.

"Um… uh… what?" Draco was confused.

Narcissa groaned and Marlena laughed as Narcissa pulled Draco to the couch and sat him down. "Define your perfect girl," Narcissa said.

"She has to be intelligent; able to stretch her mind no one else could. She has to keep up with me, like understand me the way no one could. She has to be beautiful, not just beautiful on the outside but also on the inside. She has to be…

"She has to be?"

Draco looked at his mum and she smiled at him. "She has to be Hermione," he answered.

Narcissa and Marlena smiled widely. They watched as Draco kept saying that sentence over and over again.

Draco stood up and looked at his mum. "It has to be Hermione. No… it _is_ Hermione," he said.

"Go back to her, Draco," Narcissa said.

"I love you, mum," Draco said pulling his mum into a hug.

Narcissa's tears fell and she hugged her son back. "I love you t…

Before Narcissa could finish her sentence, the green floo flames appeared in the fireplace.

"Narcissa! Narcissa! Are you here?" McGonagall's voice came from the fire.

Draco, Narcissa, and Marlena looked at the fire. "What is it, Minerva?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh thank Merlin, you're there, Draco."

"What's going on, Professor?" Draco asked.

"Hermione and Hailey have left Hogwarts."

Draco's eyes widen and Narcissa and Marlena gasped. Narcissa turned to talk to Draco, but he was already running out of the room.

"DRACO! DRACO! WAIT!" Narcissa shouted.

But Draco was already out of the house and disapparated. Narcissa cursed before going back into the house.

"Do you know where they are, Minerva?" Marlena asked.

"No, but if I'm not mistaken, Miss Granger is going to want to avenge her parents' death."

Marlena gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: There's Chapter 11 for you. Should I finish this fanfic yet? Hmmm, I don't think so. There are still so many things unanswered.<strong>

**Thanks to everyone that had reviewed. You guys are amazing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Into the Dark Abyss**

Lucius was sitting in his study when he heard someone walking in the hallway. He waited until there was a knock on his door and a few seconds later, a soft knock came.

"Enter," Lucius said still writing in his journal.

"Master! Master!" the house elf exclaimed running into the office.

"What is it, Dinky? I'm busy, can't you see?" Lucius said angrily.

"Master Goyle and Master Parkinson were arrested."

Lucius looked at the house elf with disbelief. "That's not possible, how do you know of this?"

"It's true, Malfoy," Dolohov's voice came from the door.

Lucius looked up and saw Dolohov casually leaning on the door frame. "Parkinson and Goyle were arrested just an hour ago. There was a tip that they were part of the mudbloods' deaths."

Lucius growled. "Who would let that slip?"

"Isn't it obvious? We knew who we're messing with. She may be only a child, but that mudblood is much brilliant than anyone else," Dolohov said.

"No it wasn't Granger. The mudblood disappeared from Hogwarts today," Lucius said.

"So the plan to attack Hogwarts is not in effect anymore?"

Lucius laughed. "Oh yes it is, but it won't be us," he smirked, "I think it's time we have our new friends do the job."

Dolohov smirked. "What's the plan?"

"Prepare the beasts, we're giving Hogwarts an early warning."

* * *

><p><em>[Before the Parkinson &amp; Goyle arrest]<em>

_Crabbe and Theo were pushed up against a wall in the Potions Corridor roughly. _

"_WHERE'S HERMIONE?" Harry shouted._

_Ginny, Neville, and Luna had their wands on Crabbe, Theo, and Pansy._

"_Fucking hell, Potter. I don't know where the fuck the mudblood is," Theo said._

_Harry growled and threw his fist hitting Theo right on the nose._

"_You're going to tell me what you know about Hermione's parents' death," Blaise said._

"_Why the fuck are we going to do that?" Pansy said but then whimpered when Ginny poked her wand on her neck._

"_Because if you don't, we'll just force it out of you."_

_Theo laughed. "You're going to torture us? I'd like to see you try."_

"_Are you forgetting the one thing other than torture that can have you talking?" Ginny said swinging a vile._

"_Go ahead, we don't care."_

_Blaise and Harry swung again. Crabbe and Theo groaned. "TELL US!" Blaise shouted._

"_Kill us first," Crabbe said._

"_That won't be a problem," Blaise said._

"_Blaise, no! They're the only ones that know about Hermione's parents," Luna said._

"_Give them the potion, Luna, before I _do_ kill them," Blaise growled._

"_Open their mouths."_

_Blaise put his hand underneath Crabbe's chin and forcibly squeezed open his mouth, Harry and Ginny did the same thing to Theo and Pansy. Luna poured the potion into their mouths. Blaise, Harry, and Ginny forced them to swallow it._

"_Now tell us, where is Hermione and Hailey?" Luna asked._

"_We don't know!" Crabbe shouted._

_Blaise and Harry was about to punch them. "No!" Ginny said._

"_Who murdered Hermione's parents?" Luna asked._

_Theo, Crabbe, and Pansy laughed. "My father enjoyed watching them die," Pansy answered._

"_The mudbloods were nothing to my father," Crabbe said._

"_ANSWER THE QUESTION! WHO KILLED HERMIONE'S PARENTS?"_

_Theo was holding it in, but he knew he couldn't fight it. "Dolohov, Goyle, Parkinson, and a pack of werewolves," he said._

_Blaise, Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville looked at them. "Knock them out," Ginny said._

_Blaise and Harry hit Crabbe and Theo one last time causing them to knock out. Ginny punched Pansy once and she was gone._

"_We need to tell McGonagall," Ginny said._

* * *

><p>Hermione and Hailey left Fred and George's flat not long after they got there, because Hermione couldn't trust them as much. She felt that either Fred or George sent McGonagall a letter telling them that they were there.<p>

They left at night when Fred and George were sleeping.

"Did we really have to leave the twins' place at one in the morning?" Hailey asked yawning.

"I think McGonagall knows that we're gone," Hermione said.

"Where are we anyway?"

"The Forest of Dean," Hermione looked around the forest they were in now, "we can make camp here for now," she said.

Hailey nodded. Hermione pulled out the tent and put it on the ground. "Erecto," she said.

The tent popped up.

"You can go rest, I'll put up the protective charms," Hermione said.

"I'll help you," Hailey said.

Hermione nodded.

The two casted their protective charms and once they were done, they went into the tent. Hermione couldn't sleep, but she made sure Hailey would sleep.

"You should sleep, Hails," Hermione said.

Hailey nodded, "Okay, wake me up when you feel you need to sleep," she said.

Hermione nodded. She sat down in the small kitchen of the tent and was looking into the photo album that she and her parents made. The photo album was filled of all the pictures of her life; from when she was born, to her first walk, to her first time in kindergarten, to her first time at Platform 9 ¾, and her 18th birthday.

She was crying when she kept seeing her parents' smiling faces. Every time she looked at their faces, the images of their scared expressions and bloodied faces kept popping up. Hermione growled and then pushed the photo album to the floor. The pictures scattered and Hermione cried even harder.

Hailey got up and walked towards Hermione. She sat down next to her and hugged her. Hermione turned and cried on Hailey's shoulder.

"Why did it have to be them?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, Mione, I don't know," Hailey said.

"I miss them so much, Hailey."

Hailey sighed. "I know sweetie, but hey," she made Hermione look at her, "you have me and the others with you. You mean just as much as you meant to your parents. We won't let anything happen to you," she said.

Hermione looked at Hailey. "Hailey, there's something I need to tell you," she said.

"What is it?"

"You know how I've been acting really weird lately?" Hailey nodded, "I have a reason why I've been acting that way."

"Why?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy, but it's true."

"What is?"

"I've been hearing voices in my head. Or well not voices, but a voice. And it's been haunting me since the first encounter at the Room of Requirement."

Hailey looked at her with this confused look. Hermione sighed. She didn't want to explain it, but she had to. "What voice, Mione?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

"But ho…

"I don't know. She kept saying that she's part of me now, because I drank the polyjuice potion with her hair. I've searched and searched through every book that had anything written about polyjuice potion, but there was nothing about having a part of the person in you."

Hailey looked at her and then remembered something. She got up and walked towards her rucksack. She dug inside to find her school rucksack, when she found it; she took out one of the books. She had taken the book out of the restricted section before Hermione called her. Hailey found a lot of dark magic in this book, especially one dealing with the fyre gripper and more.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

Hailey didn't say anything, but instead she brought the book to the table and started scanning through it. Hermione watched her as she skimmed the book. Hailey got to the page that she was reading before Hermione called her and turned the book to Hermione.

Hermione looked at the title of the page.

_**Polyghost (A rare effect of the Polyjuice Potion)**_

Hermione looked at Hailey. "You think this is what's happening to me?"

"Read it," Hailey said.

Hermione looked back at the book and started reading.

"_The Polyghost is a very rare side effect of the Polyjuice Potion. It may be rare, but it is not impossible. Over hundreds of polyghosts were said to have appeared in the past five hundred years. Proof has been scarce, but it has been given._

_The polyghost can take the form of anything around you, but particularly a form inside your own mind. The polyghost isn't like any other kind of ghost. It is some kind of possession. _

_A polyghost can only be formed when the witch or wizard that you are trying to look like is a very powerful witch or wizard. It does not matter if they are either good or evil, as long as they're powerful, a polyghost can be formed._

_There is nothing safe about being possessed by the polyghost. If they break your sanity, you will no longer be the person you were before being possessed. _

_The trickery of the polyghost can cause the victim to be distant, angry, and have horrific night terrors. The victim will not last 24 hours if the polyghost continues to torture them through their state of mind. The stronger the victim is, it is possible to keep the polyghost dormant in their head._

_However, there will always be a way a polyghost would find a way to come out of it's dormant state._

_There is one way to destroy a polyghost completely, but it is very difficult magic. Magic that hasn't been used since the early 1200s. The victim must use all their magical and willful powers to come up with a very strong enemy of the polyghost. The enemy must be as realistic as the polyghost._

_However, there is an awful debt if the victim was to use this magic. Death will be a certainty to the victim, because he or she will be using all of the power of their body to destroy the ghost._"

Hermione looked at Hailey and she had a worried expression in her face. "Are what they said what the polyghost does what is happening to you?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said.

"How long have you been hearing the voices?"

"Almost two weeks now."

"How have you been fighting it off?"

"I've kept answering back to it. I kept the dominance."

"That's good, but you need to get that thing out of you."

Hermione sighed, "If I do, I might die. No… I will die," she said.

"We don't know about, Mione. This book is over hundreds of years old. Maybe they've found a way to get the polyghost out of you without you dying."

"But what if there isn't?"

Hailey sighed and hugged her best friend. "We have to have hope, Mione. Right now, that's all we have."

Hermione sighed. Hailey started humming a soft tune to sooth Hermione down and surprisingly it was working.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Neville, and Luna were by the Black Lake planning. Christmas break had started just today and they needed to find Hermione, Hailey, and Draco soon.<p>

"What are we going to do? We have no idea where they are," Ginny said.

Harry and Blaise were pacing while Luna and Neville were looking out at the lake thinking. "How the hell are we going to find them?" Blaise asked Harry.

"I don't know! I'm freaking out right now. They've only been gone for one day, but we don't know what could happen in that one day," Harry said.

"Ugh! Why didn't I think of that earlier?" Luna said smacking her forehead.

Everyone looked at Luna as she got up. "What do you mean?" Neville asked.

"Follow me," Luna said.

The group followed Luna up to the castle that they didn't notice something moving in the Forbidden Forest.

"When?" Goyle asked.

Dolohov watched as the group ran up the grounds. He could hear the growls of the werewolves and the grunts of the trolls behind him. Once there weren't any kids by the Black Lake, Dolohov smirked.

"Let them loose," he said.

Goyle and Nott smirked before flicking their wands and releasing the beasts. The werewolves and the trolls ran out of the Forbidden Forest towards the castle.

The three Death Eaters watched as they scattered across the entire grounds. "And now, we wait," Nott said.

"Yes we wait."

* * *

><p>Harry and the others got to the heads' dormitory and waited for Luna to explain what she meant. Luna got out the coin from the D.A. that she wore as a necklace. "This is how we find Hermione," Luna said.<p>

"How the bloody hell is a coin going to help us?" Blaise asked.

"The D.A. coin is not a regular coin," Ginny gasped, "Luna, you're a genius!" she exclaimed.

"Explain please," Neville said.

Luna took off the coin and put it on the coffee table. "During the time of the D.A., Hermione was taking precaution with the organization, so she put a locator charm on every coin. Not just the jinx if you snitched," Luna said.

"So we can find Hermione like this?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I know Hermione hasn't taken off her coin, so yes we can find Hermione like this," Luna said.

"Okay so give it a wave and let's get a move on."

"Get me a map."

Ginny ran into Hermione's room and got out the map. Luna took the map and placed the coin over it. She pointed her wand to the coin. "Locate Hermione Granger," she said.

A dark blue spark came from the wand and flew to the coin. The group watched as the coin started moving. It was circling all over the map when it stopped. They looked at it closely and Harry couldn't believe it.

"What is she doing there?" Harry asked.

"Never mind what she's doing there, let's go," Ginny said.

"But what if we're not coming back? We haven't prepared," Neville said.

"Ginny and I are two steps ahead of you," Luna summoned five rucksacks, "everything we need is in here; clothes, food, books, and then some," she said.

"How did you…

"Hermione told us to always be prepared. Now let's go!"

The group got out of the heads' dormitory, but stopped when they started hearing screaming and explosions.

"What the hell is that?" Neville asked.

"That doesn't sound good, let's go!" Harry shouted.

They ran down the seventh floor corridor and towards the stairs. When they looked down from where they were, spells were being casted, stairs were exploding, and students were running away.

"What's going on?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know, but we can't get down by the stairs," Ginny said.

"Accio Firebolt!"

Everyone followed Harry and summoned a broom. When the brooms came flying towards them, they grabbed it and rode it. "We have to get out of here!" Ginny shouted.

"We have to help them!" Luna shouted back looking at the students.

That's when they noticed what's attacking them. There were werewolves, trolls, inferi, and snatchers all over the ground floor of Hogwarts.

"WE HAVE TO HELP THEM!" Luna shouted again.

"WE CAN'T! IF WE DO, WE MIGHT GET HIT!" Blaise shouted back.

"NO WE HAVE TO!"

"LUNA! WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME!" Harry shouted as they flew trying to maneuver away from the werewolves, trolls, inferi, and snatchers.

"YOU THREE GO ON WITHOUT ME AND NEVILLE. WE'RE GOING TO STAY AND HELP!"

"LUNA!"

"GO NOW! HERMIONE AND HAILEY NEED YOU!"

Harry, Blaise, and Ginny flew out of Hogwarts, but then started casting jinxes, defensive spells, and so much more, because there were more snatchers outside.

Ginny looked back and saw Luna and Neville fighting off the snatchers with Professor Flitwick and Professor Slughorn.

"Will they be alright?" Ginny asked.

"Let's hope so, we have to get out of the barrier to apparate," Harry said.

The three flew away from Hogwarts and out of its barriers. Once out of the barriers, Harry grabbed onto both Ginny and Blaise before apparating.

* * *

><p>Draco had no idea where he was going, but he needed to find Hermione. Before Jingle had found him, Draco was able to hear a few snatchers talking about his father looking for Hermione. He wanted to kill his father, oh yes, he really wanted to kill him, but right now Hermione was his first priority.<p>

He was in a forest that he didn't even know, but for some reason he felt that he would find Hermione here. He couldn't explain it, but he knew that Hermione was here.

"Damnit Hermione, where are you?" Draco asked looking around.

Draco walked further into the forest when he heard rustling. "Nox," Draco said and hid behind a tree. He was thankful that he was using black, but he hated that his hair had to be so freaking light.

"I know she's here," he heard a familiar voice.

"How do you know Scabior? We need to give Malfoy what he wants or he kills us," he heard another voice.

"I can feel it. This place is somewhat _special_ to her. Granger was here with Potter a few months back," Scabior said.

"So we search until we find her?"

"Of course."

Draco needed to find Hermione faster than these two, but he knew that snatchers didn't go by duos; they were either in threes or fours. He looked around and noticed that the other two were in front of him about twenty feet away from him. Draco put his hood for his jacket on to hide his hair and crouched down.

He walked slowly away from the tree he was in when Scabior and the other snatcher moved to the other side of the tree. Once he heard the snatchers far away, he made a run for it. He knew that he was going the right way to find Hermione.

Draco looked everywhere for something off in the scenery. He walked maybe fifteen meters into the forest when he noticed something off. He looked to his west nearly the lake and noticed that some part of the lake, a slight part, was being pushed out. The snatchers wouldn't have noticed it.

He walked towards it and noticed the snow as well. There was something here. Draco took a step forward and the first thing he saw was a small tent like the ones he saw at the Quidditch World Cup a few years ago.

He moved to the tent slowly with his wand at the ready, when he got to the entrance of the tent. He didn't even see it coming.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

* * *

><p>Harry, Ginny, and Blaise fell on the forest ground when they got out of apparition.<p>

"Damnit Potter, warn a fellow when you're going to do that," Blaise said.

"Shhh," Harry said, "Hide!"

Blaise and Ginny did as Harry said and hid; Blaise behind a tree, Ginny inside a bush, and Harry behind a rock.

"She's here and she has a friend," Harry heard a familiar voice.

"How do you know, Scabior?"

"I remember her scent. It was vanilla and strawberries. She's here. I could feel it."

"Scabior! We're needed at Hogwarts!" they heard someone yell.

They heard Scabior growl. "Once we're done with Hogwarts, we go back to hunting Hermione Granger," Scabior said before turning into apparition.

When Harry heard the three other apparition sounds, he got out of his hiding spot and so did Blaise and Ginny.

"Who were they?" Ginny asked.

"Snatchers. The same ones that took us to Malfoy Manor during the war," Harry answered.

"They know Hermione is here," Blaise said.

"Of course they would. This is the Forest of Dean. Hermione used to go camping here with her parents."

"So how would we know where Hermione is?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked around. "Look for something off. Something that shouldn't be there," he said.

Blaise and Ginny nodded and then started looking.

* * *

><p>"Lift the jinx," Hailey said.<p>

"Finite," Hermione said.

Draco stood up quickly and looked up to see who the one that jinxed him was. When he saw Hermione and Hailey, he pulled Hermione into a deep kiss. He didn't care if Hailey was here with them.

Hermione gasped when Draco pulled her into a kiss. It didn't take her long to respond back. She missed him so much. She put her fingers in his hair and pulled onto his locks. When Draco moaned and Hermione lost it.

It was only until Hailey cleared her throat when Hermione decided they needed to stop. Hermione let go of Draco reluctantly, but Draco kept his hold on her.

"Now that we're all done with that, but as of right now, we need a plan on doing what we need to to stop Lucius," Hailey said.

"You aren't going to my father," Draco said.

"Yes I am, Draco. My parents are _dead_, because of him and his cronies," Hermione said.

"I'll handle it, Hermione. You and Hailey have to go back to Hogwarts."

"I am not going back, Malfoy," Hermione said angrily.

"And we're back to Malfoy," Hailey said.

Draco sighed, "Look I don't want to fight with you…

"I don't want to fight with you either, Draco, but if you are going to try and send me back to Hogwarts, you're going to have a big problem."

Before anyone could say anything, they heard rustling outside. Hermione, Hailey, and Draco got their wands at the ready. Draco walked slowly towards the entrance of the tent, he opened the flap to see and saw a figure standing right out of the barrier.

"What do you see?" Hermione asked.

Draco put his finger over his mouth. He watched as two more figures come towards the barrier. He noticed that one of them was a female; from her figure.

"I think I found it," the first figure said.

Draco noticed the voice and moved quickly to the figure. He pulled the middle figure in first, and then the other two.

"Blimey Draco! Shit, that fucken hurt," Blaise said.

"Get in the tent," Draco said.

Everyone moved into the tent quickly. When Harry saw Hailey, he ran to her and kissed her. After he kissed Hailey, he went to Hermione and hugged her tightly.

"We need to leave _now_," Draco said looking out of the tent.

"What? Why?" Ginny asked.

"There are snatchers out here."

"We know, we saw them. They left for Hogwarts," Blaise said.

"What happened at…

"They weren't alone. We need to leave now. Pack everything and let's go."

Everyone nodded and then packed up. When they finished packing the tent, they looked around and noticed that there was someone near them.

"I know where to go, all of you have to hold on," Draco said.

Draco grabbed hold of Hermione and then everyone else followed. Draco twisted them into apparition.

* * *

><p>"Hogwarts has fallen completely," Dolohov said to Lucius.<p>

Lucius smirked, "Good and Granger?"

"Potter, your son, the mudblood, one of the Weasley's children, and Antonio's son wasn't in the school."

"Have you found Narcissa?"

"No, but the snatchers are looking for them as well."

Lucius nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I've been on a roll with so many situations for this story. The only thing that I am having a real hard time with is the smut. I'm still working on how I'm going to do the smut and so far it's not turning out the way I like it. My story is turning out the way I wanted it to though. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Fallen Hogwarts Again & Time is Ticking**

It's been three days since the Christmas break had officially started. It also has been three days since the attack of Hogwarts occurred. McGonagall was able to lead the younger students down into the tunnels of Hogwarts with one of the aurors, Professor Past, and Professor Sprout. McGonagall was stuck in the castle with the older students while the werewolves, the trolls, and the inferi guard the grounds making sure no one leaves.

"Are you okay, professor?" Luna asked.

"I'm fine, Miss Lovegood. Just a few cracked bones, but that's it," McGonagall said, "how are you?"

"I'm fine, but we need to figure out how to get out of here."

McGonagall nodded. She looked around and sighed. Everywhere around her was a flashback to May. So many injuries, so much death, and just nothing but misery. It was the war all over again. This time, the dark side had the bigger hand.

"What's the result, Poppy?" McGonagall asked Madame Pomfrey when she came towards her.

"The younger students were able to get out of the school safely. Fifteen dead, hundreds of bad injuries, and a few not completely scarred," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Who were the fatalities?"

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Theodore Nott, Lavender Brown, Graham Pritchard, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Eric Macmillan, Li Su, Lisa Turpin, Eleanor Branstone, Wayne Hopkins, James Summerby, Jimmy Peakes, and Euan Abercrombie. I thought the war is over, Minerva,"

McGonagall sighed, "I don't know, Poppy. Right now, we aren't certain what these rogue Death Eaters want."

Luna walked away from the headmistress and the matron and towards Neville who was talking to Harper, Astoria, and Daphne.

"Who is dead, Luna?" Neville asked.

"So many people; Graham was one of them."

Astoria and Daphne cried. Harper punched the wall. "I should've stayed with him. If I did, he wouldn't have died," he said.

Astoria sat next to Harper and hugged him. The only few people that knew Astoria was dating Harper were Daphne, Luna, and Neville. "It'll be okay, Harp. Graham didn't die in vain. He fought for the right side," she said.

Harper sighed and nodded. "If we make it through this, Tor. Promise me that you're never going to leave me," he said.

Astoria smiled and kissed Harper. "I promise."

Neville wasn't paying attention to Astoria and Harper, because he was hearing Mad-Eye talking to McGonagall. They moved closer to where the four were sitting.

"How bad is it, Alastor?" McGonagall asked quietly.

"Bad. Fifty more muggles were executed this morning and then we lost Draco's location," Mad-Eye said.

McGonagall rubbed her forehead. "Where did you lose his location?"

"Somewhere in the countryside. I have a feeling he went to Narcissa and Marlena, but after that we lost his location."

"He was there when I informed Narcissa of Hermione being gone, but he ran out of the house as fast as he could."

Mad-Eye looked at McGonagall. "You don't think."

"I know what you're thinking, Alastor. It's a possibility that Draco is with Hermione and Hailey," McGonagall said.

"Is it true that Potter had left Hogwarts when the attack happened?"

McGonagall nodded. "He left Hogwarts with Miss Weasley and Mr. Zabini."

"I'm surprised he didn't take Mr. Weasley."

"Well Weasley and Potter haven't been really talking this year."

Mad-Eye snickered. "Where do you think Potter went off to?"

McGonagall shrugged. "Unfortunately I don't know where they've gone, but I hope they are okay."

"I'm sorry this has happened to you again, Minerva," Mad-Eye put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hogwarts has fallen again, Alastor and we must protect as much as possible."

Mad-Eye nodded. "We survived one war, if there's going to be another one, then we'll survive it as well."

Neville turned back to Luna and held her. He didn't want another war to occur so soon. He and Luna had just started seeing each other. He knew one thing, he was going to make sure that nothing happened to Luna.

"We need to warn the others about what's happening here," Neville whispered to the three.

Luna nodded, "We can get Honor; Harry's new owl. No one knows about Harry getting a new owl, but us. We will be able to send letters with him."

"How are we going to go to the owlery if the exits are guarded?"

Neville shook his head. "We don't need to go to the owlery. Harry keeps Honor in the boys' dormitory."

"Okay, we got that. _How _are we going to get to the dormitory?" Daphne asked.

"Harry forgot this," Neville took out a piece of parchment.

"That's just a piece of parchment," Astoria said.

Neville smiled and took out his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he said putting his wand on the parchment.

Astoria, Harper, and Daphne gasped when they saw words coming out. Neville opened it up and looked around on the map. He saw that there wasn't anyone at the stairs.

"We can go, but we're going to have to take brooms," Neville said.

"Why?"

"Mischief Managed," Neville tucked the map back into his shirt, "because the stairs are gone."

"Let's go," Luna said.

And the five of them were off.

* * *

><p>Draco, Hermione, Hailey, Harry, Blaise, and Ginny had travelled to a small cottage in the forest near the Malfoy Manor. Draco had brought them here, because it was the safest place he knew. No one, but he knew about this cottage. It was completely made out of rock and blended into the forest. The windows were enchanted so that no light from the inside can be seen from the outside.<p>

It was big enough to fit the six of them, but they had to share rooms; Draco and Hermione, Hailey and Harry, and Blaise and Ginny.

They were all in the sitting room having dinner, because the dining room was too small to fit six people. It has been three days since they heard of the attack at Hogwarts. Three days since they saw Luna and Neville.

"Do you think they're alright?" Hailey asked looking out one of the small windows.

Harry took her hand and kissed it. "They're fine. Neville and Luna are strong," he said.

"I didn't mean just them. I meant the whole school."

"Half of the school left for the holidays before the attack, so we know that half is safe. As for the half in school, let's pray they're as strong as in the war," Ginny said.

Hermione wasn't eating her food. She was just looking at it, playing with her peas. She wasn't really hungry. She felt for some reason that this was all her fault. She felt so guilty. She sighed and pushed her food away from her. Draco looked at her as she got up.

"What's a matter, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to lie down for a bit. I feel a little weak," Hermione said walking to her and Draco's bedroom.

Ginny and Hailey sighed pushing their food away. "What's wrong?" Blaise asked.

"Hermione feels like it's her fault that all of this is happening," Ginny said.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Hermione thinks that it's her fault these things are happening, because she loves you," Hailey pointed to Draco, "she feels its hurt fault that people are getting killed because of your relationship."

Draco stood up and left his half eaten food on the coffee table. He completely ignored answering Hailey's 'where are you going?' and walked down the small hallway to his and Hermione's room.

When he got there, Hermione was sitting on the window seat looking out at the falling snow. He heard her crying and that was what pulled him towards her. He walked towards her and picked her up so he can sit down and make her lie on him.

"It's my fault, Draco," Hermione said not looking at him, but leaned into him.

Draco kissed her forehead and Hermione sighed. "It's not your fault," he said.

"But Draco…

"No buts, Granger. What my father and his idiotic friends are doing isn't your fault. They ruin people's lives for fun."

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. She wanted to believe Draco, she really did, but there was something in her gut that said it was her fault.

"You're thinking too much, you know that?" Draco said.

Hermione turned herself to look at him. He was smiling at her. A true smile. A very un-Malfoyish smile. It was a Draco smile.

"I wouldn't be Hermione Granger if I didn't think too much."

Draco chuckled and then kissed her softly. "Yeah, yeah," he said.

Hermione laughed. "Do you think it's true?"

"What?"

"That the good and innocent bookworm sort of girl always falls for the desirable and experienced bad boy?"

Draco smirked as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and looked out the window. "I think we're the right definition to that, Granger. Well except for the innocent part for you," Draco said.

Hermione gasped and slapped Draco's arm. He chuckled. "I'll have you know I'm innocent."

"I don't believe that one bit," Draco said with a smirk.

Hermione turned her body so that she could wrap her legs around Draco's waist. "Why do you say that?"

"Rumor had it in fourth year that you and Krum had some "fun" after the Yule Ball."

Hermione blushed scarlet when Draco said that. How could she forget that night? Oh right, it wasn't so pleasant. Viktor was gentle but way too eager. Hermione wanted to savor her first time having sex, but for some reason it was rushed. After that, Viktor wanted more and more, but she never gave him it.

That was probably why they fell out during her fifth year.

"I try not to remember that," Hermione said.

"So it was true?"

Hermione blushed even harder and Draco laughed.

"Don't worry, Granger. Mine is far worse than yours is."

"Let me guess, Pansy Parkinson?"

"How did yo…

Hermione laughed, "Who wouldn't? Parkinson was quite loud about it."

Draco shook his head. Of course that cow would tell the whole world. She was just like Brown sometimes. He hated his first time. He was drunk and very much raunchy. He actually shagged the first girl he saw and unfortunately it was Parkinson.

"Is that when your whole 'Slytherin Sex-God' image formed?"

Draco scoffed, "No. I think it started right about the same time you lost your virginity."

"Really? With who?"

"A Beauxbatons girl. I ditched Parkinson after the Yule Ball."

Hermione pursed her lips. "Who?"

"I'll tell you the truth; I don't even remember her name."

Hermione laughed so loudly that Draco had to cover her mouth. He laughed and shook his head. He felt so happy that Hermione was finally herself.

When she finally stopped laughing, Draco removed his hand from her mouth. "How long do we have to wait for your father?" Hermione asked.

Draco sighed. "We have to attack his circle first. Consider it our warning," he said.

"How are we going to do that?"

"I don't know."

"The clock is ticking, Draco. And time is of the essence."

Draco nodded. "For now, we enjoy our time together."

Hermione smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Any news?" Lucius asked Crabbe.<p>

Crabbe shook his head. "No sign of your son, your ex-wife, or the mudblood."

Lucius growled and threw his glass of whiskey to the wall. "I want every snatcher out there looking for them."

"What about Hogwarts?"

"McGonagall and the Ministry wouldn't be a problem. I want the mudblood, my son, and Narcissa now!"

Crabbe nodded and then left.

Lucius looked out the window and towards the forest that covered the western area next to the Manor. He smirked and turned towards the door.

He knew _exactly_ where his son was.

* * *

><p>Harry and Hailey were sitting by the fire in the sitting room when Hailey noticed something about Harry's posture. She looked at him and noticed that he kept looking out the window.<p>

"Harry? What's wrong?" Hailey asked putting her hand on his.

"I don't know. I just feel like this wasn't the safest place we should've gone to," Harry said.

"What do you mean?"

"We're only about twenty meters, give or take some, from the Malfoy Manor. I can't help but think it isn't safe."

Hailey sighed and sat down on Harry's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Draco said it was safe here."

"I know bu…" Harry stopped when he saw a flash of red coming their way. He was able to turn and move them out of the way.

BOOM! A thunderous explosion echoed around Harry and Hailey. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit,_ Harry thought as he got Hailey and ran to the hallway.

Blaise, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco got out of their rooms. Once Harry got near them, he grabbed onto all four of their shirts while Hailey held onto his waist and spun them into apparition.

* * *

><p>"Find where they went!" Lucius shouted at the snatchers with him.<p>

He walked into the cottage and growled. If he had thought of it sooner, he'd have his blood traitor of a son, the boy who never died, and the mudblood by now.

He walked into one of the bedrooms and recognized one of the jackets; it was Draco's. He picked it up and walked out of the now destroyed cottage.

"Where are they?" Dolohov asked.

Lucius ignored the question and walked towards the werewolf named Region. This werewolf was just like Fenir, but much more smarter. Lucius walked up to him and gave him his son's jacket.

Region sniffed the jacket and looked at Lucius.

"Find him and bring him back," Lucius said.

Region smirked and apparated.

"Can you trust him, Malfoy?" Dolohov asked.

"No, but if he disobeys my orders, kill him," Lucius said walking away from the cottage.

"And if he succeeds?"

Lucius smirked, "You've a creative mind, Dolohov. You will think of something," he said before disapparating.

Dolohov smirked and then disapparated as well.

* * *

><p>Harry was able to get them to Godric's Hollow. When they got there, Draco, Hermione, Blaise, and Ginny had to breathe a little.<p>

"What the hell, Harry?" Ginny asked.

Harry growled and grabbed Draco. He pushed him up on the wall of the church.

"Harry!" Hermione and Hailey said.

"You said that place was safe!" Harry said angrily.

Draco sneered. "I didn't know my father knew about the place!" he said.

Harry growled and then punched Draco right on the face. Draco fell to the floor and groaned. "The next time you recommend a safe place to stay, you make sure it is safe," Harry said walking away.

Blaise helped Draco up and Hermione gave him a handkerchief to wipe up his blood. Ginny turned to Hailey and noticed she was unconscious.

"HAILEY!" Ginny shouted kneeling down next to Hailey.

Harry turned back quickly and ran towards Hailey. "What happened?" he asked.

Ginny looked around and saw that there was blood underneath Hailey. She picked Hailey's body up and saw that her back was bleeding.

"We need to stop the bleeding," Ginny said, "we need a vial of Essence of Dittany."

"We can't," Ginny looked up at Blaise, "we didn't get any of the bags," he said.

"Wait," Draco dug out his jeans' pocket and took out a small trunk, "Accio Dittany," he said.

The Essence of Dittany flew out of the small trunk and into Ginny's hand. She placed it on Hailey's back. "Find something to cover her up," she said.

Hermione looked around and saw a box of old clothes beside the church. She ran to it and brought the box to them. Harry took out a few clothes and ripped it. Ginny started wrapping Hailey's bones.

"We need to get into shelter," Ginny said, "It's too cold to have Hailey outside."

Blaise walked out of the cemetery and looked around. He noticed an abandoned house and walked towards it. He looked around and noticed that no one was on the street. "Alohomora," he said and the door opened. "Over here!"

"Let's go," Ginny said.

Harry picked up Hailey and they ran towards the house. Once in the house, Hermione and Ginny closed the curtains and Harry lit the fireplace. They placed Hailey on the couch, because it was really big.

Harry walked towards Hailey and sat down on the floor in front of her. He held onto her hand and started crying.

Hermione walked towards Harry and kneeled down next to him. "She'll be alright, Harry," Hermione said.

Harry got up and walked away from her. Ginny put her hand on Hermione's shoulder when she tried to follow and sighed. "Don't Hermione. Harry needs to be alone. Right now we need to figure out how we're going to get back our bags."

"We can summon it through the fire," Blaise said.

Hermione and Ginny looked up. "What?" the two girls said.

"The floo network is strong enough for us to summon it."

"Let's try it," Hermione said.

Blaise nodded. He walked towards the fireplace and threw the floo. "Now," he said.

"Accio rucksacks!" Hermione and Ginny said.

Like Blaise knew, the five rucksacks flew out of the fireplace. Once all the rucksacks were there, Blaise completely cut off the floo network. "Now that we have the rucksacks, what are we going to do?" Blaise asked.

"We can't move yet," Harry came back into the room, "Hailey is too weak for us to travel," he said.

Ginny nodded. "We'll make camp here, but I think we need to take precaution here in Godric's Hollow. They know this area means something to you, Harry, so they might check here," she said.

"Seal off the whole entire house. Make sure everything is sealed, I'm taking Hailey to one of the rooms," Harry said picking up Hailey and walking towards one of the doors.

Ginny sighed, "Let's get the wards up," she said.

Hermione, Blaise, Ginny, and Draco picked up a lot of protective wards before sitting down in the sitting room. Blaise made sure he doubled the defense in fireplace, because they would've seen that the rucksacks were missing.

"It's my fault," Draco said, "It's my fault!" he punched the wall.

"Draco…

"If I knew that my father knew about that cottage, Hailey would still be okay."

Hermione stood up and hugged Draco. "She's going to be alright," she said.

"Yeah she will, but Potter won't trust me again."

"Harry has never trusted you," Ginny said.

Draco looked at her.

"He may have allowed you to date Hermione, but that doesn't mean that he trusts you."

"Now that Hailey has been hurt," Draco said.

"Harry will never look at you like an equal anymore," Ginny looked at Draco, "Hailey means the world to him and if anything really bad happens to her, he'll kill you," she said before leaving the room.

Hermione knew Harry and she knew even after only a few months of dating Hailey that she meant everything to him. She knew that if he lost her, something important to him will be gone.

"She'll be alright, Draco," Hermione said.

Draco didn't even look at Hermione. He just stared into the fire.

* * *

><p>Neville, Luna, Astoria, Harper, and Daphne were able to get the message out and back to the Great Hall without anyone noticing they were gone. The group sat at the edge of the Great Hall away from the injured and the dying when Ron came up to them.<p>

"Where are Harry and Hermione?" Ron asked.

"You don't need to know, Ron," Neville said angrily.

"Look! I know I fucked up with the two of them, but they're my best friends. Where are they?"

Luna put her hand on Neville's hand and Neville looked at her. He sighed and then turned to Ron. "We don't know where they are. Harry, Blaise, Draco, and Ginny went to look for Hermione and Hailey before the attack," he said.

"Why did Hermione leave?"

"We can't tell you, Ron," Luna sighed, "Look, we're easy enough to forgive you, but Harry and Hermione will not be. You called Hermione a Mudblood. I don't think that friendship is ever going to mend," she said.

"I need to fix what I ruined," Ron said walking away.

"The clock is ticking, Ron," Luna said.

Ron stopped and turned his head. "I lost my girlfriend four days ago, Luna. I know that the clock has been ticking. I need to find my friends," he said before turning away.

Luna turned back to Neville and the others.

"Do you believe him?" Astoria asked.

Neville shook his head and Luna sighed. "We can't trust him, Luna. I know you want to, but we can't. Ron has done some stupid stuff to break Harry's trust," Neville said.

Luna nodded, "I know. Hopefully Harry gets the message," she said.

* * *

><p>Region and a group of snatchers appeared in the street of Godric's Hollow. He sniffed the air and walked towards the cemetery. He walked a few steps into the cemetery when he smelt blood. He knelt down next to the blood and touched it.<p>

He looked up and felt the blood in his hand. "It's still fresh, look around," Region said.

The snatchers nodded and separated into the village. Region looked around him and tried to sniff out the young Malfoy, but his scent died in the snow.

"COME OUT! COME OUT! WHEREVER YOU ARE!" Region laughed, "YOU'RE HERE! I KNOW YOU ARE!" he shouted walking to the middle where the Potter memorial stood.

* * *

><p>Harry looked out the window and noticed the werewolf. He heard the bedroom door open and the others walked into the room. Harry put his finger on his mouth.<p>

"They know we're here," Hermione whispered.

"Will they find us here?" Harry asked.

Blaise nodded. Harry cursed inwardly. "Harry…

Harry turned to the bed and saw that Hailey's eyes were opened. He moved quickly to the bed and next to her. "You should rest," Harry said.

Hailey coughed, "Close the door," she said softly.

Hermione closed the door. Hailey reached for her wand, but Harry gave it to her. She gave it a light wave. "Humanio Defecto," she said. A purple light ignited around the whole entire room.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Life defection charm. When they cast Homenulum Revelio, they won't find us," Hailey sighed, "But we should hide if we hear them," she said.

"We can't leave this room until they're gone," Ginny said.

Blaise looked out the window and saw ten snatchers in the middle of the square. "I count ten snatchers," he said.

"One werewolf," Harry walked towards the window, "he's not there," he said.

"We need to remove our scents," Ginny said.

"In my bag," Hailey coughed, "There's a potion to remove our smell," she said.

Hermione moved towards the bag and pulled out a vial of a dark blue potion. "Deflecting Potion?" she asked.

Hailey nodded. "One drop will do for each of us," she said.

Hermione and dropped a drop of the potion on everyone. When she dropped one on Harry, a loud bang came from the downstairs.

"Hide!" Blaise said.

Harry helped Hailey into the closet where there was a hidden door for a safe or something; Harry, Hailey, Ginny, and Hermione hid inside the closet. Draco and Blaise hid underneath the bed.

"There's no one here, Region," they heard someone say.

"Someone has been in here," they heard an almost howling voice, "I can smell Malfoy's scent. Search the house."

Harry and the others waited until they heard the door of the room opened. Blaise looked at the foot and knew that if they were going to look down that they were going to see him and Draco.

When the snatcher looked down, they didn't see anything and then stood up. "THEY'RE NOT HERE!" the snatcher yelled getting out of the room.

"Let's leave! We're looking for Malfoy's ex-wife too," they heard the werewolf say.

"Christmas is coming a week earlier," a snatcher said.

Everyone laughed.

"Christmas doesn't come early until we get our award," they heard the werewolf say.

Once they heard that the house was quiet, they got out. Draco and Blaise looked at each other and noticed that they were in a disillusionment charm.

"Finite," Hailey said and the charm lifted.

"When did you…

"Before we went into hiding, be glad that the snatcher was an idiot," Hailey said.

"We have snatchers and werewolves after us, when are we going to get a move on?" Ginny asked.

"Soon. We don't want to give Lucius the pleasure," Hermione said.

"Right now, we need rest, especially you, Hails," Harry said.

Hailey nodded. "We all sleep in this room tonight," she said.

Ginny, Hermione, and Hailey got on the bed. "What about us?" Blaise asked.

"I saw a few sleeping bags in the closet. Night guys," Ginny said.

Draco, Harry, and Blaise's mouths were dropped so low.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know I've been putting away the moment for Hermione to have her face off with Lucius Malfoy. Don't worry ladies and gents, that face off is coming soon. Xx Kae<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Saving Hogwarts & Making Demons Squirm**

McGonagall and Mad-Eye were standing by the Great Hall's entrance looking out at the werewolves that guarded the front of Hogwarts. Something didn't add up to the werewolves, trolls, inferi, or snatchers.

"Alastor, why haven't they attacked again?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm not sure. Werewolves aren't command takers like Trolls and Snatchers, so there is something wrong," Mad-Eye said.

"You think someone is commanding them?"

Moody nodded. "It's obvious. Time and time again, a few of the aurors noticed that a snatcher would go into the Forbidden Forest and come out a few minutes later. Every time that one snatcher comes out of the forest, they attack."

McGonagall nodded. "We need a plan to stop them."

"Have the elder students agreed to what we asked?"

McGonagall sighed and nodded.

Moody nodded. "Don't look at me like that, Minerva. These children have been through worse during the war."

"Wasn't that enough, Moody? These children have watched their parents, their siblings, and their friends die in the war. And just a few days ago they saw their friends and their siblings die _again_. They've been through enough."

"We knew this war wasn't over," Moody sighed, "it's time we finished this," he said.

"How are we going to do that?"

Moody smirked, "You leave that to me," he said turning and walking away.

* * *

><p>Crabbe was walking out of the bathroom when he was met with something burning. He walked down the hallway. "Marisol! What's that burning?" Crabbe exclaimed turning into the kitchen.<p>

When he got there, he was met with his wife tied up with her mouth covered up. She was screaming behind the cover looking behind him, when Crabbe looked back he was met with a strong fist in his face knocking him out.

"Fucking hell! That shit hurt," Blaise said shaking his hand rapidly.

"Tie him up," Hermione said.

Draco and Harry tied Crabbe up next to his wife only with magical ropes. "Take Lady Crabbe away from here. She shouldn't be here when we _talk_ to him," Hermione said.

Hailey and Ginny levitated Lady Crabbe into the sitting room and casted a 'Muffilato' before going back into the kitchen.

"What are we going to do?" Hailey asked.

"This is all mine," Blaise cracked his knuckles, "He's going to pay for what he and Goyle did to my father," he said.

"I'm with you, Blaise," Draco smirked, "I need to get him what he did to my mother," he said.

Hermione nodded. "Keep him alive and be sure to put the veritaserum in his mouth," she said.

"Not a problem," Blaise said.

Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Hailey walked out of the kitchen into the hallway. Right when they got to the hallway, they heard Crabbe screaming in agony. Harry turned to Hermione.

"Are you really going to let them do that?" Harry asked.

"They deserve to enjoy this as much as I do. I know Ginny wants Dolohov for almost killing Fred. And I know Hailey wants Nott, because of her parents," Hermione said.

"So that leaves Malfoy for you?"

Hermione smirked, "And for you as well," she said.

"How long until they finish torturing him?" Ginny asked.

"I told Blaise not long just enough to make him squirm."

Crabbe's screams were echoing the whole entire house.

"ARGHH!"

"Was this how my father screamed when you tortured him?" Blaise asked angrily.

Crabbe laughed, "No, no, no, no, your father begged for mercy."

Draco took the fork that he was burning on the stove and put it on Crabbe's arm. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Crabbe screamed in agony.

"I should kill you for what you did to my mother!" Draco said angrily.

"Then kill me," Crabbe looked at Draco with a funny expression, "I'd like to see you try," he said.

Draco growled and punched him in the face and kept punching him in the face until all you could see on Crabbe's face was blood and swollen flesh.

"That's enough, Draco!" Hailey said coming back into the room.

"Give him the veritaserum," Hermione said.

Blaise took out the vial from his pocket and made Crabbe choke on it. Crabbe laughed at them. "You think a vial of veritaserum is going to make me talk. You're children!"

All of them laughed, "That's not just veritaserum. You underestimate Hermione Granger, Crabbe," Blaise smirked.

"What do you mean?"

Hermione laughed, "That's Infinite Veritaserum. One drop of that will have you spilling the truth for the rest of your life. You will never be able to lie again. So enjoy your life of torture."

"NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE MUDBLOOD! ALL OF YOU WILL!" Crabbe's screams followed them until out of the house.

"One down, three to go," Ginny said.

Hailey smirked, "Time for Nott," she said.

The group disapparated after alerting the aurors of Crabbe.

* * *

><p>"Now I called you lot, because we are in need of saving Hogwarts," Moody stood just outside the Great Hall, "you among all the other students are the best duelers I've seen in the past few months or years to be exact. Will you help save Hogwarts?" he said.<p>

Fred and George, Neville, Luna, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Pavarti, and Padma were standing in front of him and nodded. "Yes," they said together.

"Finnegan and Thomas, you take the skies with the Weasley twins and six of the aurors. The rest of you will be working the grounds with everyone else. You four will be sent into the attack first with Remus, Tonks, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie."

One of the aurors ran up to Moody and whispered in his ear. Moody looked at him and the auror nodded. "Who sent the alert?" Moody asked.

"No one knows, sir. There was a witness saying that six people left the Crabbe residence after the alert was called," the auror said.

"Potter," Moody said to himself, "Get the Crabbes into the custody and send Vincent Crabbe to Azkaban. Bloody bastard should rot in that hole."

"What does Harry got to do with Crabbe being arrested?" Neville asked.

Moody looked at the kids, "Forget about Potter. Right now we have to think of being focused on getting Hogwarts back into our hands," Mad-Eye said.

The nine nodded. "What's our plan, sir?" Dean asked.

"Get into the skies now. Cast a disillusionment charm on yourselves and your brooms. As for you that are you attacking from the ground, get ready."

Dean, Seamus, Fred, and George walked to the six other aurors who were going up to the skies as well.

McGonagall walked out to where Moody was talking to the 'Elite' group and she was so worried. She walked up to Mad-Eye with anger and worry.

"Alastor, this is suicide!" McGonagall growled, "You can't just let these children walk into something this dangerous," she said.

"Professor, we chose to join the Elite after the war and this is what we're trained to do," Fred said.

"We know how to protect ourselves," Ron said.

"We agreed to this," Luna said.

"We're going to fight," Neville said.

"For as long as we need to," Pavarti said.

"And for the greater good," Padma said.

"Are you certain?" McGonagall asked.

The nine nodded. McGonagall sighed and nodded. "Very well. Let's get our school back," she said.

* * *

><p>Harry and the others left Nott's house with Hailey having broken knuckles and blood on her jacket. She enjoyed torturing Nott and his wife.<p>

_[Back at the Nott's house]_

"_How does it feel, huh? How does it feel to be tied on a chair being tortured?" Hailey asked icily. _

"_Never knew you had a backbone, Hunter," Nott laughed._

_Hailey growled and slashed his face, leaving a long cut on his face but not deep only enough to bleed. "You killed my parents," she said lowly._

_Nott and his wife laughed. "They squirmed so much under our hands. Your mother was very _tight_. I loved slamming into her and hearing her scream," Nott said._

"_Your father was so much fun as well. Watching him squirm as I whipped him over and over again," Nott's wife said._

"_CRUCIO!" Hailey shouted._

_Nott and his wife screamed in pure and intense agony. Hailey lifted the curse and look at them as they breathed in slowly._

"_Fucken bitch," Nott said._

"_You think I can't mean it? Oh I _can_ mean it. You took something important away from me."_

"_Then sue me."_

"_I'm going to do more than that," Hailey said opening the vial of veritaserum._

_Hailey made the Notts choke on the potion and watched them cough. "That won't do anything to us," Nott's wife said._

_Hailey smirked, "You just drank Infinite Veritaserum. Good luck trying to lie," she said before walking away._

"Are you okay?" Harry asked as they got to the tent.

Hailey nodded, "I'm going to wash up," she said walking towards the small shower room that she and Hermione created in the tent.

Harry sat with Blaise and Draco while Ginny and Hermione started on dinner.

"We're not going to find Dolohov," Draco said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Dolohov moves around a lot. We won't pinpoint his location. We're going to have to take a few days or weeks to pinpoint where he's going to be."

"We need to work fast," Hermione said.

Draco nodded.

* * *

><p>Hailey finished taking a shower and sat down in her cot in the small room of the tent. She knew that she did the right thing by getting revenge on the man who killed her parents. She was sitting down and thinking when something flew in from the flab window. Hailey gasped when she noticed the owl.<p>

"Honor?" Hailey walked towards the snow white owl with a black spot on its eye, "Harry!" she called out.

"What is… Honor? How'd he get here?" Harry asked walking towards the owl.

"He must've been looking for us for days. He looks really tired," Ginny said.

Hailey opened up the note that Honor had tied to his leg and gasped, dropping the note to the floor. Everyone looked at her. "What is it, Hailey?" Hermione asked.

Blaise picked up the note and read it.

_Hogwarts has fallen._

_Twenty dead._

_We're safe. For now._

_Going to fight._

_N&L_

Blaise looked at everyone with the same exact expression they had. They were all worried. Worried about their friends, about their teachers, and just about everyone.

"They'll be alright," Harry said.

"We need to _end_ this. The war should've been over when Voldemort died," Hailey said.

"And we are going to end this," Hermione sighed, "we have to."

"We will," Ginny said.

Hailey walked towards her bag and then opened up a box. Everyone watched her as she took out what looked like a mirror. Harry walked over and noticed the same designs as the mirror Sirius gave him.

"A two way mirror?" Harry asked.

"No," Hailey shook her head, "this is something else."

"What is it?"

"Auror Hailey Cristal Hunter. Wizengamot Number 324098," Hailey talked into the mirror.

The others looked at each other and were shocked. They looked at Hailey and at the mirror, surprisingly the mirror turned into what looked like a muggle's contraption of a PDA.

"Where the hell have you been?" they heard Moody's voice from the mirror.

Hailey sighed and turned to walk out of the room. "Sorry sir, but I've been on a personal assignment," she said.

"Yes I've heard. Good job on the Crabbe and Nott cases. Where are you now?"

"I can't divulge that information to you, sir."

"Hailey, I swear to Merlin, if you do not tell me where you are, I will have…

"Every auror out there looking for us, yes I know the drill sir. But you can't have every auror looking for us, because you have a job to do at Hogwarts."

Moody laughed, "I've taught you too much," he said.

"Not too much, sir. Just the right amount. How are things at Hogwarts?"

"Not good, but I have the Elite team ready for action. You need to get back here, Hunter. All of you do."

"We can't do that sir. We are nearly finished with this and we want to end it."

Moody growled. "Then why the hell did you call?"

"I need information on two Death Eaters."

Hailey saw Moody's weird expression. "What Death Eaters?"

"Dolohov and Lucius Malfoy," Hailey said.

Moody smirked. "On another bounty hunt, are you?"

Hailey chuckled, "You know it's what I do best."

Moody nodded. "Right, Lucius is strung up in Malfoy Manor. He's taking precaution with two more of his men arrested. As for Dolohov, last I heard, he was looking for Narcissa and Marlena."

Hailey gasped, "Are they…

"Narcissa and Marlena are safe. We've transferred them into a safe house. None of the Death Eaters knows where it is."

Hailey nodded. "So Dolohov is on the move?"

Mad-Eye nodded. "But I have a feeling he'll stop by his home for Christmas to see his son and his lady."

"That's all I needed to know," Hailey nodded, "Be safe, sir."

"Always am. You be careful out there and I have a feeling you have a lot of explaining to do when this conversation is over."

Hailey laughed and nodded. "May Merlin be with you."

Moody's face disappeared from the mirror and the mirror transformed back to its original form. Hailey turned to go back to the room when Harry, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, and Ginny were standing outside the flap door of the room. Boy, she does have _a lot_ of explaining to do. She sighed and motioned everyone to the foldable chairs they had.

* * *

><p>When everyone was seated, it was awfully quiet even Hailey didn't know how to begin what just happened there. Ginny was the one who broke the silence. "What was that?"<p>

"That was me asking for help," Hailey answered.

"You're an auror?" Blaise asked.

Hailey nodded.

"Since when?" Draco asked.

"Since my fifth year. They were recruiting younger students with extensive magical powers and I was the only one they looked at."

"If they recruited you, why didn't they recruit Harry or me?" Hermione asked.

"Simple, precious cargo."

"What?"

Hailey sighed and went back into the room. A few minutes later she came out with a folder. She threw it to the table and it opened. The five looked at the folder and the pictures of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna were in the folder with descriptions.

"What is this?" Ginny asked.

"Assignment 1520; Precious Six. You all were in the list of students ready to be recruited by the auror department, but by Dumbledore's order, you were blacklisted from it."

"Why would Dumbledore do that?" Harry asked.

"Because you were the top in Voldemort's hit list. Particularly, you, Hermione, and Ron. That's why you are all known as the Precious six, because your life is too valuable for the assignment."

Blaise flipped through the pages and found something about him. He read it and then looked at Hailey. "I was supposed to be recruited?"

Hailey nodded. "By your father's orders."

"My father? But my father was a Death Eater."

"No he wasn't," Hailey shook her head, "he played his role right into the Death Eater's circle. He worked for the Order. Like a few others, he was called a Guardian."

"So when he was killed…

"He sacrificed his life to save yours and your mother's, but he knew that you were never going to forgive him for joining the Death Eaters."

Blaise put his head down. After all those months of telling his father that he hated him, the old man was trying to protect him.

Hailey walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Your father loved you very much. He knew that you wouldn't have followed the other Slytherins who turned into Death Eaters, even if they were your friends," she looked at Draco, "but he knew that you _and_ Draco would've found a way to try and rid yourselves from that."

"I had no choice," Draco said.

"None of us did, Draco," Hailey walked up to him, "we were all born into certain parts of the wizarding world; the good and the bad. There are those who were born into the good that were bad and vice versa. You were and aren't a bad person. You are not Lucius Malfoy."

* * *

><p>"Where are they, Alastor?" McGonagall asked.<p>

Moody shrugged, "She wasn't on long enough for the locator charm to activate in the mirror."

"She's trained well."

"Of course she is," Moody smiled, "I trained her, myself."

"The plan?"

"The Weasley twins have given everyone the charm for us to be able to see past their Peruvian Instant Darkness charm. We'll have the upper hand with that, but the werewolves can sense smell instantly, so we'd have to work fast."

"Who is taking the werewolves?"

"That would be Bill, Charlie, Fleur, and five other aurors."

"The inferi?"

"That would be me, Molly, Arthur, and four other aurors."

"The trolls?"

"That would be the professors, which means you."

"So that leaves the snatchers to the children?"

Moody nodded.

"Will we all survive?" McGonagall asked as they moved into the courtyard since the werewolves, trolls, inferi, and snatchers were on the grounds.

Mad-Eye took out his wand and shot up a light for the signal and to alert the enemies. "By Merlin, I hope so."

The snatchers, trolls, werewolves, and inferi started surrounding the people on the ground. The ones on the brooms waited for Moody's next signal.

"We need to help them," Dean said looking at the attack.

"No!" one of the aurors stopped Dean from moving, "we wait for the signal."

Moody looked around him and everyone was ready with their charms. He looked up and sent up a red spark.

"NOW!" Fred shouted.

The ten flyers flew over the courtyard and started tossing all the Peruvian Instant Darkness Dust down on them. From the flyers' point of views, the courtyard was nothing but black. Everything around it was black. All you could hear were the explosions, screams, growls, and more.

They flew into the darkness and started stunning the bigger trolls together and then separated to help the people on the ground.

"STUPEFY!"

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

"LEVICORPUS!"

"RECTUMSEMPRA!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Spell after spell after spell flew everywhere. "RETREAT!" one of the leading snatchers shouted.

The snatchers ran away, the trolls ran away, but the inferi and the werewolves continued to attack.

"Keep fighting!" Moody said.

* * *

><p>Hailey couldn't sleep, because she was feeling a bit off. Draco was the one keeping guard outside right now, so she decided to go to and check him. She maneuvered herself carefully away from Harry and out of the tent. When she got out, Draco was dozing off.<p>

She hit him on the shoulder. "Ow! Fuck Hailey, why did you do that?" Draco asked rubbing his shoulder.

"Because you were about to sleep. Why don't you go to rest, Draco? I'll take point," Hailey said.

Draco shook his head, "I'm fine. You should be the one sleeping. You've been on point for the past two days. Have you even slept?" he said as Hailey sat next to him.

Hailey laughed, "I was trained to resist fatigue. I can last not sleeping for a week if I have to," she answered.

"Did you _want_ to be an auror?"

Hailey sighed and shook her head. "I wanted to be a healer. I still want to be a healer, but being an auror is really fun."

"Why didn't you stop being an auror and just become a healer?"

"It doesn't work that way, Draco," she sighed, "being recruited is different from joining up."

"How?"

Hailey sighed and put her hands together. "I was recruited not just because of my extensive magical powers. I was chosen, because of my past."

Draco looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"When I was eleven, I was recruited by the Ministry as test subject. Well, not particularly a test subject. More like a test auror."

"I don't follow."

"No one knew about this plan the ministry was cooking up, except for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I, along with three other children, was part of the plan."

"What happened to the other three?"

Hailey sighed. "One died and the other two were pulled out when the first one died."

"That's fucked up."

Hailey nodded. "The whole plan was thought to be a lost cause until they tested me."

"What happened when they tested you?"

"The plan was to create a lot of super aurors. Aurors that could resist the cruciatus and imperius curses. And also be quick to see the killing curse before it actually touches us. We were given a potion. The first one died, because he was allergic to one of the ingredients in the potion."

"You drank that potion?"

"Yes I did," Hailey picked up her sleeve and on her left arm was a mark that looked like a phoenix or maybe a griffin.

Draco looked at it and examined it. It wasn't like his Death Eater mark; it was more like it was engraved into her skin; inside her blood. Hailey covered up the mark.

"This mark appeared on my skin a few days after I took the potion. The department had decided to stop the whole plan a day after they didn't see any effects on the first day. The only person that knew that the potion did _work_ was Mad-Eye."

"So the ministry does not know that their plan worked?"

Hailey shook her head. "Mad-Eye was able to hide my mark during my body inspection."

"So you're a super auror?"

"Don't call me that," Hailey stood up, "I want to stop it, but I can't."

"You'll be okay, Hails."

"Yeah whatever," Hailey said walking back into the tent.

* * *

><p>The people in Hogwarts cheered as they watched the snatchers and trolls run away and the inferi and the werewolves were sealed off into protective cages. Only a few of the students, aurors, and professors got injured.<p>

"Attention! Attention!" McGonagall's voice echoed all over the Great Hall.

Everyone turned to the headmistress and fell quiet.

"This is truly something to celebrate. We have fought off hundreds of snatchers, trolls, werewolves, and inferi as a school. We can finally relax and restore our school once again."

The crowd cheered again.

"FOR HOGWARTS!" Neville shouted.

"FOR HOGWARTS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ahhhh, so what do you think? What do you think? This chapter is really interesting, different, and just out of the ordinary. Even to me. I came up with the whole idea with Hailey from a previous fanfic I wrote that got lost when my USB got stolen. Hope you liked it.<strong>

**Xx Kae**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: So this is going to be my first time to write a smut. I know it's probably going to suck, I'm not as good as so many authors I've read. I think I'll get more better later on in time. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Nowhere to Run Anymore<strong>

Christmas came around the corner, but Harry, Hailey, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, and Ginny didn't celebrate it. All they were focusing on at the moment was finding Dolohov. Hermione was getting irritated.

"We need to find him!" Hermione exclaimed.

Hailey, Harry, Ginny, Blaise, and Draco just watched as Hermione was getting mad. Hailey and Ginny had their hands in their hair. Harry was rubbing his eyes. Blaise was knocking his head on the table. And Draco was just staring.

"It's been one week since we've started looking for these dimwits and we _still _can't find that piece of shit!"

Hailey got up first and walked out of the tent, Harry followed then Blaise, and then Ginny. They left Draco to listen to Hermione's rants.

"Why did you get out?" Harry asked.

"Muffilato," Hailey waved her wand to the tent door and then zipped down the tent's door.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked.

"So Hermione can fucken vent!" Hailey turned back to Harry, "it's about damn time those two vented."

Blaise raised his eyebrow and then laughed. He knew _exactly_ what Hailey meant. He flicked his wand and the tent's flaps were sealed.

"I'm definitely not going to be able to sleep in the tent after this," Harry said.

* * *

><p>"I should've just found him and been done with him a week ago. We should've just waited until he returned to his wife to get him. We should've….<p>

Draco interrupted Hermione by pulling her into a heated kiss. Just a few seconds of being shock, Hermione responded back even more intense. Draco picked Hermione's legs up and wrapped it around his waist. Hermione hooked her fingers into Draco's hair and pulled. Draco groaned into Hermione's mouth and maneuvered them to the cot.

Draco dropped Hermione softly onto the cot and started kissing down her neck. Hermione gasped when Draco sucked on her pulse. He started stripping her out of her jacket, sweater, and whatever was on her upper body. When he got everything but her lacy lavender colored bra, he started kissing down to her breasts.

Hermione moaned when Draco started nipping and sucking on her breasts. She needed to feel his heat and needed it now. She dragged her hands down his chest and started stripping off his jacket and his black sweater faster than Draco did with her clothes.

Once Draco's chest was bare, Hermione pulled him up back to her and kissed him even deeper. She trailed her fingers down his spine and Draco shivered at the feeling.

His hand slowly moved down her chest giving her breast a little squeeze offering him a moan before going down more. He unbuttoned Hermione's jeans with just one hand and then unzipped it slowly. He could feel the heat igniting in between her legs and he growled, kissing Hermione even harder.

Hermione was feeling overly confident right now so she slowly dragged her hand down Draco's chest feeling a guttural growl on her tongue and down to his jeans. She maneuvered her small hands into his jeans without unbuttoning it and feel his semi-hard on. She gasped into Draco's mouth when she felt how big he felt. Viktor and Ron didn't compare to Draco's size.

Draco slowly put his hand into Hermione's knickers and groaned even more when he felt that she had very little hair down there. He could feel the heat of her core and how wet she was.

He started playing with her clit and Hermione's moans and gasps started getting louder. Draco gasped when Hermione got a hold of his length and squeezed.

"More," Hermione gasped, "Please Draco."

Draco circled his fingers on her clit a few times before dipping two fingers into his core and groaning. Hermione was _tight_ and so hot.

Back and forth, back and forth, Draco scissored his fingers into Hermione making her moan even louder.

"Please Draco… oh god… please more."

Draco groaned into Hermione's mouth and then took off her jeans. The two were in frenzy. They stripped each other so quickly. When Draco took a full look at Hermione's sweaty and beautiful body, he grew harder than he was now.

Hermione moaned when she saw Draco get harder. He definitely was bigger than anyone she's ever slept with. She pulled him down on top of her and kissed him again while grabbing his length in her hand.

Up and down, up and down she went. So slowly that Draco pushed into her hand. He dipped his fingers into her cunt again and started fingering her even quicker. He was fingering her and rotating his thumb on her clit.

He kissed down her neck and started sucking on her left breast. Hermione was pressing against Draco's lips and pushing on his fingers. She need more friction.

"Tell me you want it, Granger," Draco said watching her moaning as he fingered her. "Beg for my cock."

Hermione moaned and bit her tongue. "Draco, please," she was able to say.

"Tell me you want it, Hermione." Draco took his fingers out of her cunt and she groaned in disappointment.

He took his cock and started brushing it on her cunt. Hermione was so wet for him and Draco was so hard for her. "Say it, Granger," he said.

"Godric Draco if you do not fuck me, I swear I will tie you down," Hermione said.

Draco growled and then pushed into Hermione. She screamed in pleasure and grabbed onto the edge of the cot. Draco felt so damn good that he and Hermione were finally connected. Her pussy was even tighter against his cock that it made him growl. He hadn't felt an intoxicating and tight pussy like Hermione's in forever.

Hermione was moaning so loudly that she thought that it might have informed the others of their love making. She couldn't stop the feeling that Draco was giving her.

Moans, groans, naked skin smacking against naked skin was all you heard in the tent. Draco puts Hermione's leg on his shoulder and from this new angle he started hitting that delicious spot that got Hermione screaming in pure bliss.

"OH GOD DRACO! YES! YES! FASTER!" Hermione shouted.

Draco growled and grabbed her hips and started ramming into her faster. He looked down at his cock disappearing and reappearing in Hermione's beautiful looking cunt. He could see her juices glistening all over his cock.

Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione hard. He wanted to feel and taste Hermione's moans in his mouth. He wanted it to tattoo itself into his throat.

Hermione dragged her nails onto Draco's back offering another groan from him. This was pure bliss. Even if they were in a tent and making love on a small cot; this _was_ pure bliss. They were connected to each other now. Not just by a mere answer to a simple question, but by body. Hermione could feel Draco's heart pounding so hard in his chest and realized that her heart was pounding just as rapidly as his was.

Draco knew Hermione was close, because her legs got tighter around him and her muscles around his cock started tightening. He leaned back to watch her orgasm. He wanted it to last longer, so he put his thumb on her clit once more and started rotating.

Hermione was gasping and gasping feeling something in her abdomen building up. Something magical. Draco's extra ministrations on her clit made this feeling grow even more.

Draco was close too, so he pounded into her even faster. Hermione grabbed onto Draco's shoulder and screamed.

Her eyes fell back and she shivered against Draco's heated body. All she felt was pure bliss. The best thing that had ever happen to her body.

A few more thrusts and Draco reached his climax. He tried to keep his arms up to prevent him from falling on Hermione, but Hermione knew he was going to fall and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

The two steadied their breathing and Hermione left kisses on Draco's shoulder, neck, and lips.

"I love you," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Harry and the others were sitting outside the tent either playing with the snow or with the fire.<p>

"I don't think I'm going to feel comfortable sleeping in the room for awhile," Blaise said.

Harry smirked. "I'm with you, mate," he said.

Then the four heard voices. The four looked up and the girls gasped when they saw who it was. "That's Dolohov," Hailey said.

They looked at the man closely and saw that he was limping and injured. He was coughing out blood.

"Should we…

Harry put his hand up, "It might be a trap," he said.

"We need to warn Hermione and Draco," Ginny said.

Hailey lifted the silencing charm and then went into the tent. She heard Draco and Hermione talking. She opened the flap of the room and was thankful they were covered by the blanket.

"HAILEY!" Hermione exclaimed covering herself up.

"Hunter, what the fuck!" Draco said angrily.

"Dolohov is outside the camp," Hailey said.

That was all she had to say to have Hermione jump out of the cot. Hailey turned out of the room quickly and out of the tent. When she got there, Dolohov was still outside. She saw Harry, Blaise, and Ginny just at the edge of the protective boundary just staring at him, well Ginny was; Harry and Blaise were scooping out the area to see if anyone was with him.

"What are we going to do?" Ginny asked.

"Should we stun him?" Blaise asked.

"No," the three turned to Hailey, "Someone is here. I can feel it," she said looking around.

The hairs on the back of her neck were up so high. She looked around the tent and into the forest. She knew someone was with Dolohov.

Hermione and Draco got out of the tent and saw Hailey standing right next to the fire with her wand out and looking around. They looked at the other three and they shrugged. Hermione walked up to Hailey, but stopped midway.

The demented cackling of Bellatrix echoed inside her head again. Hermione tried to fight it off, but something was wrong. It was as if Bellatrix was getting stronger.

"_You're getting weaker, Mudblood. I can feel it. Soon I'll be the one controlling your body. Soon there will be _no_ Hermione Granger." Bellatrix's evil voice scratched onto Hermione's brain._

Hermione dropped to the ground holding her head in her hands. "Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed and that's what snapped Hailey out of her watchful trance.

Hailey turned and sank down next to Hermione. She knew that the polyghost was getting stronger. It's been weeks, but Hermione can't fight it off anymore.

"_Once I take over your body, the first person I'm going to kill is that filthy blood traitor of a nephew of mine. Blegh! You know how disgusting it was to see you two go at it like rabbits? Filthy mudblood has tainted my precious nephew!"_

"Hermione?" Hailey said looking at Hermione's blank expression.

"_After I kill him, I'm going to torture Hailey Hunter. I'm going to watch her go insane. I'm going to watch her beg for death. Once I've killed her, I will go for Antonio's son and the Weasley girl. Antonio's son shouldn't have been born. He should've died like Draco's sister. The Weasley girl, I will love killing her. I'm going to take my time with her. After what her mother did to me, I will make sure that she does not live to see another day." Bellatrix laughed wildly._

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Don't keep your eyes off of Dolohov!" Hailey said.

But when the others looked up, Dolohov was gone. Ginny gasped and Hailey looked up, she looked all over the place, but Dolohov was nowhere to be seen. "Shit!" Hailey stood up, "Try to snap her out of that, we need to get out of here now!" she exclaimed.

It was too late. She heard it; the whistles of people apparating into the forest. She got her wand at the ready and waited. The boundaries weren't going to hold if there were more than ten snatchers.

She heard the silent shuffling in the snow. She knew that they didn't have enough time.

"_You will watch your friends die from the inside your head. You will no longer be Hermione Granger, you will be nothing," Bellatrix said._

Hermione dug her fingers into the snow and didn't give a damn that it was getting cold. She couldn't hear Draco or Ginny trying to snap her out of her trance.

Hailey looked around and then she heard a growl; a very low growl. "COME OUT! COME OUT! WHEREVE YOU ARE! WE KNOW YOU'RE OUT HERE," a howling sound came from in front of the northern part of the boundary.

"Hailey! We need to get out of here!" Blaise said.

"We can't," Hailey said low.

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to apparate, but I can't."

"What are we going to do?" Ginny asked.

Hailey flicked her wand and the tent was sucked into one of the rucksacks. She flicked her wand again and the rucksacks shrank. She picked them up and put them into her hidden pocket of her pants.

Before Hailey could answer, red, green, blue, white, and different colors flew from every direction.

"DUCK!" Hailey shouted.

Everyone ducked and when Draco pulled Hermione down, that was what snapped her out of Bellatrix's voice.

"STUPEFY!" Hailey shouted and she hit one of the snatchers.

"STUPEFY!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

"LEVICORPUS!"

"GET THEM!" They heard someone shout.

Harry, Hailey, Ginny, Blaise, Draco, and Hermione kept fighting off the snatchers that came at them, but for some reason the number of snatchers keep expanding.

"AHHHHHH!" Ginny shouted.

"GINNY!"

Ginny was being dragged by magical ropes pulling her towards the snatchers. Blaise dropped down and grabbed onto her hand. "Don't let go!" Ginny said.

"ARGHHHHH!" Blaise screamed when the ropes grabbed a hold of him.

"BLAISE!"

"HELP US!" Blaise shouted trying to take the ropes off of him and Ginny.

Hailey and Harry were fighting off the snatchers and Draco and Hermione were trying to get Blaise and Ginny back.

"STUN THEM!"

"STUPEFY!"

Hermione screamed and got struck by the stunning jinx. The magical ropes went to Hermione's stunned body and coiled itself on her.

"NO!" Draco said.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Draco dropped. "NO!" Hailey shouted.

The ropes entangled on Draco's petrified body.

"STUPE…

"PROTEGO!" Harry shouted.

"PETRI…

"PROTEGO!" Hailey shouted.

But then a stunning spell hit Harry right on the back. The magical ropes entangled quickly onto Harry's body. Hailey tried to let them loose, but they just kept tangling.

An evil cackle came from behind her. Hailey gasped and turned around with her wand up. The cackle came from Dolohov. He walked up to her with his black robes flowing behind him as he walked. Hailey always hated this man since the war. He killed too many of her friends from Beauxbatons and killed her best friend. He was going to suffer and she will make him suffer.

"Put the wand down, you silly girl," Dolohov said.

"No," Hailey simply said.

"Put your wand down or you will die,"

Hailey smirked, "You won't kill me. Oh no, you won't. Your master wants me," she said moving in circles with Dolohov.

"I have no master," Dolohov growled.

"Really?" Hailey smirked again, "So you aren't taking orders from Lucius Malfoy? You're not following him like a little puppy, like Crabbe and the others did?"

"CRUCIO!"

Blaise and Ginny looked at Hailey to see if she was going to fall or scream, but she didn't. Hailey laughed.

"CRUCIO!"

Hailey swished her wand and the spell backfired to Dolohov who fell down on his knees screaming. She walked towards him and laughed. "I advise you not to do that."

"How did yo…

"That's none of your business."

But Hailey didn't see it, she didn't know that Dolohov was a distraction. Region threw a stunning curse to her back and Hailey saw black.

The last thing she heard was Dolohov's demented laugh.

* * *

><p>"<em>Granger… Granger… Wakey wakey little mudblood," Bellatrix said.<em>

_Hermione groaned and opened her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she wasn't where she was supposed to be. There wasn't any snow, any trees, any tent, nothing. Harry, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, and Hailey weren't there either._

_She looked around and there was nothing but darkness again. She screamed knowing where she was. She was back in her head. Back into the darkness of Bellatrix Lestrange._

_And then she heard it again. That awful cackling. That demented echo of silence that surrounded it._

_Hermione looked around until she found Bellatrix sitting on what looked like an armchair. "What do you want with me?" Hermione shouted angrily._

_Bellatrix laughed and clapped her hands. "The one thing that only _you_ can give me. A body, an intelligent mind, and most especially power," she said standing up._

"_You can go to hell."_

"_Why should I?" Bellatrix walked towards Hermione, "I'm having too much fun being in your head. This is my heaven and I will never leave," she said._

_Hermione growled. "I'll kill you. I'll use the only way to kill you."_

_Bellatrix laughed and walked around Hermione in a circle. "But that way means you die."_

"_I don't care, as long as it kills you."_

"_But you have so many things to find out," Bellatrix whispered in Hermione's ear. "An unanswered question. A revelation that you least expect."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Bellatrix laughed and walked away from Hermione. Hermione whipped around and Bellatrix was gone. _

* * *

><p>Lucius was standing by the fire in his sitting room when the front doors of Malfoy Manor opened. He didn't bother to look. He was tired of looking back to see if Dolohov had succeeded in capturing the mudblood, but some reason this arrival was different.<p>

"We've got them, Lucius," Dolohov's voice came from behind him.

Malfoy turned his head and saw the six people who have been causing havoc for him were tied up in the magical ropes. He smirked and walked towards his petrified son. "Finite," he said.

Draco groaned and then looked up. He growled and struggled on the ropes. "Happy to see me, Draco?" Lucius said with a little thrill in his voice.

"I'll be happy to see you when you're fucking dead," Draco growled.

Lucius laughed. "Is this your mudblood?" he walked towards Hermione's body, "she looks quite delicious, doesn't she, region?" he said.

"Delicious. Let me have a bite, Malfoy," Region said.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Draco shouted.

"Ah we've hit a soft spot on my son," Lucius spat on Draco's face, "you're no longer my son. You blood traitor."

Draco laughed, "Let me pop a fucking wine bottle. I'm glad I'm not your son anymore. You low life piece of shit," he said.

"Oh I'll enjoy killing you, but before I kill you, I'm going to have fun with your little mudblood."

Draco growled and struggled in the ropes. He didn't give a fuck if that it was squeezing him, he wanted to kill the man in front of him.

"Get them out of my face and throw them into the dungeons," Lucius said.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, LUCIUS!" Draco shouted.

Lucius waved his hand, "You do that."

Draco kept struggling until Region threw a hard punch into his face. Region had hit Draco so hard that all Draco could see were black dots before passing out.

The last thing he felt was being thrown onto the floor and the last thing he heard was someone lifting the spell off of the ropes and the others.

* * *

><p>Dolohov looked at Lucius who was looking into the fire again and needed answers to what Hunter told him in the forest.<p>

_Your master wants me_.

Those four words echoed in the back of his head. He had no master. His master died during the war. "Malfoy," Dolohov said.

Lucius looked up at him. "What is it?"

"I don't work for you," Dolohov said bluntly.

"I know you don't," Lucius raised an eyebrow, "this is merely colleagues working together to finish what our master couldn't," he said.

"Why do you want the Hunter girl?"

Lucius smirked. "Do you know who she is, Dolohov? Do you know what had happened to her?"

"No, but I do know something is wrong with her."

Lucius laughed. "How so?"

"She was able to resist the Cruciatus Curse."

Lucius laughed even harder and clapped his hands together. "So it was true," Dolohov was confused that Lucius was either talking to himself or to him.

"What was true?"

"She was part of a plan the ministry decided to cook up. A plan to make super aurors. Don't you see why we need her on our side?"

Dolohov smirked, "So we can use her?"

"Exactly! So we can use her for our own selfish needs. She can resist both the Cruciatus and Imperius Curses _and_ she is able to deflect the killing curse."

"Now that we have her…

"There's nowhere to run anymore."

The two Death Eaters cackled maniacally and their laugh echoed throughout the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Chapter 15. I've already got the titles for chapters 16 to 21 down. I'm thinking of ending it on chapter 21, but I'm still not sure. I probably might not. So what did you think of this chapter? Is it alright?<strong>

**Xx Kae**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Stand up for Yourself, You Coward**

_BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG._

Hermione groaned and rubbed her head, she looked up searching for the source of that racket that was giving her a bad headache. When she found it, it was Draco banging his hands onto a cellar door and screaming.

"LUCIUS! YOU GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW AND FUCKEN FACE ME!" Draco shouted.

_BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG!_

"Draco," Blaise grabbed onto Draco's shoulder but Draco shrugged him off, "DRACO!" Blaise shouted getting a grip and turning his best mate to look at him. "Stop it, you're hurting yourself," he said looking at Draco's now bleeding hands.

Draco scoffed and moved away from his best mate. "I want him dead. I'm going to kill him!" he said through gritted teeth.

"We know you want to, Draco," Hailey sighed, "But right now we need to figure out how the hell we're going to get out of here," she said.

"FUCK!" Harry exclaimed kicking a bucket to the wall.

Everyone looked at him and Harry was shaking. Hailey walked towards him and hugged him.

"It's going to be okay," Hailey said.

Harry turned to Hailey and held her tightly. "No it is _not_. I can feel it and I know you can feel it too, Hailey," he said.

Hailey sighed and didn't say anything. She knew that it wasn't going to be alright, there was something about this house that didn't feel right. It was a very bad feeling.

Draco growled and looked around. He needed to find that one loose rock on the wall. When he found it, he cursed and threw the rock to another wall. The others looked at him confusingly.

"What are you looking for?" Blaise asked.

"The knife," Draco growled, "the knife that Dobby left before he was freed, it isn't here," he said.

"Wait, you were nice to Dobby?" Hermione asked.

Draco sat on the floor. "Dobby was my best friend. He protected me from my father whenever he could."

"So it was just your dad hurting him?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Draco ran his fingers through his hair. "How the hell are we going to get out of here?"

"You can't," a voice came from the bars.

They looked up and saw an old house elf standing by the bars with a tray of food. The elf slid the food tray under the bars and sat down.

"Blinx," Draco stood up and moved quickly to the elf, "can you get us out of here?" he asked the elf.

The house elf coughed and shook his head, "I would love to help you, Master Draco, but I am too weak," the elf answered.

Draco looked at the elf and noticed that there were scars all over his face, a few fresh ones on his frail arms, and he was much weaker. Draco growled. "What did he do to you?"

"Master Lucius made Blinx feed the werewolves. Werewolves bit and scratch on Blinx."

"Are you alright?"

Blinx nodded. "Blinx is sorry Blinx can't help you. I hope you last, Master," he said before leaving the dungeons.

Draco watched as his former house elf limp up the stairs of the dungeon. He knew that Blinx was too weak to help them out of the dungeons. Draco already knew that they were screwed.

They had no wands, they had no chance in fighting off those bloody werewolves, and oh right… they had no shot at fighting off everyone.

He fell to the floor and only then he noticed that his hands were still bleeding. He looked at his blood. He just stared at it.

Hailey walked over to Draco and knelt down. "Let me see," she said.

Draco sighed and gave her his hands. Hailey looked at his hands and sighed. Draco's knuckles were split, his palms had slits on them, and blood was everywhere. She dug into her pocket and got out one of the small rucksacks. She looked at the bag and a bottle of Dittany popped up into her hand.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked as she, Blaise, Ginny, and Harry walked towards them.

Hailey dropped one drop of Dittany onto Draco's hands. "I am really good with nonverbal and wandless spells," she answered before taking out wraps in the small rucksack and wrapped Draco's hands.

"Can you summon our wands?" Blaise asked.

Hailey shook her head. "I have no idea where our wands are, so no," she said.

"We need to find a way out of here and now," Harry said.

* * *

><p>Lucius walked into the room where their fun was going to be at. He smirked when he saw the blood from the room's previous victims.<p>

Fifty filthy muggles screaming in sheer agony and despair; all of them begging for death. For some reason, their screams gave Lucius, Dolohov, and the others bliss. They watched as the werewolves enjoyed ripping a few of those muggles apart and then watched the few muggles beg for mercy.

He chuckled evilly before someone cleared their throat. He turned around and saw Dolohov standing by the door.

"Your son and his _friends_ are ready," Dolohov said.

"I decided we are going to have a little fun," Lucius smiled dementedly.

Dolohov smirked and rubbed his hands together. "Let the games begin," he said.

* * *

><p>Harry and the others were sitting at the far end of the dungeons trying to plan their escape. So far there isn't anything they got that could help them escape. Hailey had this very bad feeling that they were going to be in even deep trouble in a few moments.<p>

Hermione and Hailey had explained to them what was going on with Hermione and that made even more with the need to leave this retched place.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Blaise asked looking at Hermione rubbing her temple.

"I'll be fine. Bellatrix's voice isn't in my head anymore," she said.

"It won't be long until she comes out again this time, Mione," Hailey dug into her small rucksack, "we need to get out of here and fast to find a way to get her out of your head," she said.

"How are we going to get out?" Ginny asked.

Before anyone could answer, the dungeon door opened. Their heads snapped up quickly and saw Blinx again. "Blinx is sorry to do this, Master Draco," the house elf said apologetically before snapping his fingers.

Draco looked down at his wrists and ankles and saw shackles on them. He looked at the others and they were all the same. He knew that Blinx couldn't disobey his father's orders, because he was his father's personal house elf.

"Where are we going, Blinx?" Draco asked maneuvering himself to the house elf.

"Blinx is to bring Master Draco and his friends to the ballroom."

"This is an opportunity for us to escape," Blaise whispered.

Draco turned to Blaise, "We can't. Have you forgotten what _happens_ in that fucken ballroom?" he exclaimed silently.

"BLINX!" they heard Lucius's voice.

"Master Draco must follow Blinx or Master Lucius will hurt Blinx," the elf said worried.

"Okay, okay, we'll follow you," Draco said.

* * *

><p>Blinx led Draco and the others to the ballroom, when they got to the opened doors, the girls gasped frightened when they saw the ballroom. There was blood all over the place. On the floor, on the walls, on the curtains, and just <em>everywhere<em> in the damn room.

"Harry, Harry, where are we?" Hailey whispered moving closer to Harry and staying behind him.

Ginny and Hermione did the same thing behind Blaise and Draco. The girls were frightened. Harry, Draco, and Blaise were frightened as well, but they had to be strong. The group stopped in the middle of the ballroom and formed a circle with their backs facing each other. They heard laughter from the right side of the ballroom. Draco knew where it was coming from. It was coming from the rows of chairs that his father built for their pleasure of watching muggles or muggleborns try to survive whatever they shot at them.

"WELCOME TO THE 255TH ANNUAL DEATH EATER GAMES!" a voice echoed all over the room.

"Death Eater Games?" Ginny asked confused.

"Fucken hell!" Blaise growled.

"OUR NEW VICTIMS HAPPEN TO BE VERY INTERESTING."

They heard 'BOOs' echoing the room from the right side. And then they heard laughter.

"WE HAVE DRACO MALFOY, THE SON, OR SHOULD I SAY FORMER SON OF LUCIUS MALFOY," a beam of light went over Draco.

Draco cursed under his breath. He knew what was going on and he didn't like it.

"NEXT WE HAVE BLAISE ZABINI, SON OF THE TRAITOR HIMSELF, ANTONIO ZABINI," another beam of light went over Blaise.

"I'm going to kill them," Blaise said under his breath.

"NEXT WE HAVE A BLOOD TRAITOR HERSELF. GINERVA WEASLEY!"

There were wolf whistles and men complimenting pervertedly.

"NEXT WE HAVE A PERSON OF INTEREST. GIVE IT UP FOR THE MUDBLOOD; HERMIONE GRANGER!"

"Can't wait to see you suffer, bitch!" someone shouted.

Draco growled and wanted to move towards the right side, but his feet couldn't move.

"OUR NEXT VICTIM, OH WE ALL KNOW WHO THIS IS. THE BOY WHO CAN NEVER FUCKEN DIE; HARRY POTTER."

More 'Boos' and threats echoed the room. Hailey noticed Harry's stance go rigid with anger and she held onto his hand. This motion calmed him down.

"AND OUR FINAL VICTIM, WE ALL KNOW HER AS THE YOUNGEST AUROR AND PROTÉGÉ OF ALASTOR MOODY. THE GIRL THAT WOULD BE THE MOST FUN; HAILEY HUNTER!"

Unlike the others, there was applause, wolf whistle, and even more perverted comments. Hailey bit down her back teeth to prevent her from screaming at them.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"This was entertainment to the Death Eaters," Draco looked around, "they send their victims to their deaths while watching them try and fight off whatever they have," he said.

"What do they usually send for us to fight?" Hailey asked.

Draco was about to say something when the doors opened again. Everyone turned to the doors and Draco, Blaise, and Harry maneuvered the girls behind them, because the people who entered the room were snatchers.

The right side lighted up and they turned to see Lucius, Dolohov, and some men in Death Eater masks sitting in the rows of chairs. Draco growled and tried to walk towards them.

"Now gentlemen, we're going to even the score," Lucius snapped his fingers and the snatchers's wands disappeared, "enjoy a wandless brawl," he said.

The snatchers smirked and cracked their knuckles. The shackles on Draco and the others' wrists and ankles disappeared. "Do you guys know how to fight?" Hailey asked rubbing her wrists.

"Of course," Blaise said cracking his knuckles.

"Oh yeah," Draco smirked.

"Of course," Harry said.

"I…I…I'm not sure if…I could," Ginny said nervously.

"No not really," Hermione said watching the snatchers.

"Just throw punches and kicks. If they get a hold of you, Harry, Blaise, Draco, or I will help you."

Hermione and Ginny nodded.

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

The snatchers ran towards them and the brawling started. Draco was able to take down four snatchers in four swift movements. Blaise took down four other snatchers with two moves. Harry took down four as well.

"Come on, sweet cheeks," one snatcher motioned Hailey to them, "let's see if you can break my nose," he said.

Hailey smirked. She spin kicked the snatcher right in the face and then double gut punched the snatcher next to him.

"How the fuck did you do that?" Blaise asked as he continued fighting off snatchers.

"Years and years of practice," Hailey said.

"DRACO!" they heard Hermione yell.

Draco looked at Hermione and saw that Scabior and his ban of misfits were closing in on her. He growled and ran towards them. He jump kicked two snatchers, dodged and punched a snatcher, and took down all of Scabior's misfits.

"Get away from my girlfriend," he said turning Scabior to him.

Draco punched Scabior right on his face and Scabior fell to the floor groaning. He grabbed Hermione and she held onto him tightly.

"GUYS!" Hailey shouted.

Draco and Hermione looked at her. "As much as I love for you to have your moment, we need a little help here," Hailey said fighting off five snatchers.

"Stay behind me now," Draco said taking Hermione's hand.

* * *

><p>Lucius had a very delighted look on his face as he watched the six of them having a hard time fighting off the snatchers.<p>

"They're doing quite well fighting the snatchers off," Doholov said.

"Yes, but the games just begun, my friend," Lucius smirked, "which should we give them next?"

Dolohov smirked and looked at the list in front of the window that blocked them from the fight. He scanned down until he found it. He smiled widely and pointed to it.

"This one right here, Lucius," Dolohov said.

Lucius looked at the name that he pointed out and smirked. They were _definitely_ going to enjoy the next round.

* * *

><p>"How are we going to get out of here?" Blaise asked still fighting off the snatchers who apparently kept coming and coming.<p>

Hailey felt the hairs behind her neck go up and she stopped fighting. Something was coming and it was _big_. "We are so screwed," Hailey said silently.

"What? What do you mean we're screwed?" Ginny asked fighting off the snatchers.

"SHIT! Blaise try to remember that fucken list!" Draco growled, "Come on, mate," he said.

Blaise was thinking back at the list of the things that they used to send out to the victim. He ruled out the snatchers. There were 40 things on the list and a victim usually never got passed the first three. "They gave us the snatchers. That's number 25 on the list," Blaise said kicking a snatcher in the face.

Draco made sure he had a grip on Hermione while he was fighting off the snatchers. Right now, he didn't want to let her go. He knew that she was Lucius's intended victim right now. And he was going to do everything to make sure his sick bastard of a father didn't get her.

"Are they going easy on us?" Draco asked.

Then there was an ear splitting roar coming from outside the ballroom. The snatchers smirked and disappeared. Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Ginny, Harry, and Hailey froze in the center of the ballroom.

The roar came again, only this time it was much louder and much closer.

"Blaise… what the fuck is that?" Draco asked shielding Hermione.

Blaise knew instantly the sound of that roar, "Number 39," he said frightened.

"What the fuck is Number 39?" Harry asked.

The doors swung open and coming towards them was a very humungous and very agitated Hungarian Horntail.

"DRAGONNNNN!" Blaise said as they separated and ran in different directions of the very big ballroom.

The only person that didn't move from the center of the room was Hailey.

"Hailey! What the hell are you doing?" Hermione shouted.

"HAILEY!" Harry shouted running towards her, but Hailey put her hand up. Harry stopped and watched as the dragon walked towards Hailey.

"None of you make sudden movements," she said.

Harry watched Hailey as she spoke. It was as if her mouth wasn't moving at all, but she was actually speaking really quickly.

The Hungarian Horntail roared and they all fell to the floor. The only person who didn't fall was Hailey. "Hermione, come here," Hailey said.

Hermione looked confused and frightened when Hailey called her. Hailey turned her head to Hermione and motioned her to come. Hermione shook her head.

"Just come here," Hailey said.

The look on Hailey's calm face made Hermione know that she was going to be very safe being next to her. Hermione walked slowly to Hailey realizing that the Hungarian Horntail wasn't attacking, just merely observing. Hermione got next to Hailey and Hailey grabbed her hand.

"What are we doing, Hailey?" Hermione asked.

"Just stare into the dragon's eyes," Hailey said not looking at Hermione.

"Wha-

"Just look into its eyes. When it stares at you, just keep your eyes locked on him."

"How do you know it's a boy?"

"Just lock your eyes on him when he stares, when you have his eyes locked on you, I'll be able to calm him down and control him."

Hermione turned to Hailey, "Who the hell are you?" she asked

"HERMIONE! Pay attention!" Hailey said.

Hermione turned back to the dragon and looked into its silver opals.

* * *

><p>Dolohov and Lucius were watching the whole thing play out. They were both wondering why the dragon hadn't attacked. Lucius was getting impatient.<p>

"Why hasn't that blasted dragon done anything?" Dolohov asked getting irritated.

"Do you see what I see?" Lucius asked.

"See what?"

Lucius pointed towards Hailey. Dolohov looked and saw the faint traces of an image of a phoenix or a griffin on her left forearm. Dolohov's eyes widen and Lucius knew he knew what was going on with that girl.

"I thought that was a myth!" Dolohov said shockingly.

"Apparently it wasn't. I've always knew that there was at least one of their test subjects to be successful," Lucius said.

"Lucius, do you see something similar between the mudblood and Hunter?"

Lucius looked at the two girls and then his mind was in shock. The two girls looked _exactly_ the same. Even with different hair colors and different colored eyes, the girls looked like sisters.

"Interesting," he said.

* * *

><p>Hailey watched as Hermione and the dragon were having a staring contest and knew that she was able to control the dragon now. She slowly walked towards the dragon and she could hear Ginny's and Harry's worried voices.<p>

"Bad idea… bad idea… bad idea."

She ignored it and got right under the dragon. When she got to the underbelly of the dragon, she looked at Hermione and saw that her eyes were matching the color of the dragons.

Hailey put her hand on the dragon's belly and said these words in a very weird language; "_Sleep dragon for your dreams of slumber waits._"

Hermione watched as the dragon started swaying from side to side and its eyes shutting slowly. Hailey moved from under the dragon immediately and it fell with a great big thud.

Hermione was breathing really hard looking at the dragon. What the hell was that? When she looked into the eyes of the dragon, it was like she could understand the dragon. He was in pain and wanted to be free from its hold. What the hell did Hailey make her do?

The six watched as the dragon faded and slowly disappeared. Hailey closed her eyes and felt around the magic of the room. She knew that their wands were near, she felt them when she was fighting the snatchers.

Lucius made the glass disappear in front of him and clapped his hands. Dolohov knew that this man had a trick underneath his sleeve.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" Lucius said with such a fake cheery voice.

Draco growled and made to jump on his father, but Blaise held him back. "It might be a trick," Blaise whispered.

Draco turned and went to Hermione. He held onto her as he watched his father like a hawk.

Lucius smirked when he saw his son show affection to the mudblood. "I should've known it be you to taint our family, Draco," he said walking a few feet in front of them. "I always thought it be your mother tainting her blood with marry a mudblood, but I was wrong."

"Don't you dare talk about my mother," Draco said in a very low tone.

Lucius laughed and Dolohov along with the rest of the Death Eaters laughed. "I can talk about my wife in whatever way possible, isn't that right… Narcissa?" he said snapping his fingers.

Draco looked up and saw his mother and Blaise's mother hanging on the wall behind Lucius and the Death Eaters; they were completely naked.

"MUM!" Blaise and Draco shouted.

"They look rather lovely displayed the way they should be. Displayed like the whores they are," Lucius said.

Draco growled and lunged for Lucius, but someone blocked him. "You fucking coward! Stand up for yourself! You bastard!" Draco shouted angrily.

Hermione saw that Draco was red with anger and that his once silver eyes were now black with fury.

Lucius laughed and shook his head. "You're forgetting who's in charge here, Draco. I got your wands," he gestured to a sealed compartment right underneath Narcissa and Marlena, "you're defenseless. You may fight well, but you can't last with our magic."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Blaise shouted while Ginny and Harry held him from lunging at Lucius.

"I'd like to see you try," Lucius dared him.

Draco and Blaise shouted in fury and both lunged.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry this took long. I was trying to figure out how I was going to end this chapter. There are five more chapters of this story. I know it is so soon, but I'll think about making a sequel for it. :) <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Unexpected Surprise**

Neville and Luna were sitting in the now restored Great Hall; they were sitting just so close to the professors' table when they heard a conversation that interested them.

"What do you mean Narcissa and Marlena are missing?" McGonagall asked Kingsley quiet.

Kingsley sighed. "We were sure they were going to be safe at Charlie's house in London while he was away, but then when we went there a few days ago, they were gone and the wards were broken."

"Where do you think they are?"

"We _know_ where they are and it isn't good," Moody said.

Neville and Luna listened even more intently as they huddled together. "Please tell me they're not where I hope they aren't," McGonagall said.

"I'm sorry, Minerva, but they are at Malfoy Manor."

Luna gasped, but Neville covered her mouth to muffle the sound from the teachers. McGonagall gasped as well. "What about Potter and the others?"

Moody sighed, "The elderly house elf, I think Blinx is his name, said that Potter and his band of misfits got caught a couple of days ago."

Neville tensed when he heard that. Harry and the others were in danger. They needed to help them.

"What are we going to do?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm taking a few aurors to get them back," Moody said.

"We're coming too!" Neville said immediately.

Moody smirked, "You know it's not well to eavesdrop."

Neville scoffed. "Harry, Hermione, and the others are our close friends. We want to help if it has to deal with them."

"Dumbledore's Army is about making a difference. We protect each other," Luna said.

"No! Absolutely not!" McGonagall shooed them away, "This is far worse than what's happened to us here in Hogwarts. This is walking straight into the Death Eaters' lair," she said angrily.

"Professor… we've been through a lot of dangers with Harry, Hermione, and the other DA members. We need to do this," Luna said.

"Minerva, they've proven themselves very much this past few years. Give them credit," Kingsley said.

McGonagall knew that she was at a lost cause when Kingsley agreed to bringing them in. She just couldn't think of them getting hurt; they were all like her children.

* * *

><p>Draco and Blaise were screaming like hell in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. Harry, Hailey, Hermione, and Ginny flinched every time they punched the wall, kicked the cell bars, scream profanities, and also wish death upon Lucius Malfoy.<p>

"I'm going to kill him!" Blaise said angrily.

"I'm going to torture him until he begs me to kill him," Draco sneered.

"How dare he fucken touch my mother? How dare he lower her to a whore?"

"I'm going to rip him to pieces and feed him to his damn pets."

"He's going to pay for what he did."

Ginny and Hermione got up and put their hands on their boyfriends' shoulders. Those small gestures made the two stop their ranting.

Draco looked at Hermione and saw pain in her eyes. He didn't want that for her. No he didn't. He pulled her to him and held her face to his. Hermione looked in Draco's eyes and she knew that he knew she was in pain. She was the only one that expressed her love for him and she was hoping he'd express it to her.

"I'm going to protect you," he kissed her, "I won't let him hurt you," kissed her again, "I love you," he said.

When Hermione heard those three words coming out of his mouth, she felt her legs weaken. Draco held onto her and held onto her tightly. He just admitted to her that he loved her and he was _never_ taking it back.

"I love you," he said again.

Hermione smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Draco pulled her into a kiss and Hermione kissed him back. Those three words now echoed in her head. Those words will never feel right to her if they weren't coming out of Draco's mouth.

They were snogging for so long until someone cleared their throat. Draco groaned and had reluctantly pulled away from Hermione.

"As much as I love that you two finally said 'I love you' to each other, we're currently in a very awful predicament," Hailey said.

"Sorry," Hermione said blushing.

Harry and Blaise chuckled. "It's alright Mione," Harry said.

"So what are we going to do now?" Hermione asked.

Everyone shrugged, except for Hailey. "If they're going to bring us back into the ballroom, I think I might be able to get our wands back," she said.

"Hang on, Hailey, I just remembered; when we were in the ballroom, what was that language you spoke with the dragon?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, it sounded like you were singing or something," Blaise said.

Hailey sighed. "That was the voice of the dragons. It is very rare in the wizarding world to have. Only about twenty people have it. I happen to be one of them," she said.

"What does it mean by voice of the dragons?" Draco asked.

"The voice of the dragon is a way to communicate with the dragon, but you can't do it without someone else."

"Why did you choose me?"

Hailey leaned back on the wall behind her. She was tired and injured. "Simple, your eyes," Hailey said.

"We don't follow," the five said.

"Hermione's eye color if you notice it carefully, there is a hint of gold in her eyes. Mixing the gold of her eyes and the pure silver of the dragon's gave her a connection to the dragon."

Everyone looked at her with a shocked expression. Hermione was speechless when she heard that. That must've meant why she could feel the dragon's emotions in her body.

"Does that mean that she has the voice of the dragons, too?"

Hailey shook her head. "Everyone clicks to a certain dragon in a certain way. For example, Harry, you'd click with the Peruvian Vipertooth, because your emerald green eyes would clash with its ocean blue eyes. Ginny would click with the Chinese Firebolt, because her deep blue eyes would clash with its dark green eyes. Draco would click with the Norwegian Ridgeback, because his silver eyes would clash with its golden eyes. And Blaise would clash with the Swedish Short Snout, because his dark green eyes would clash with its deep blue eyes."

"What dragon do you click with?"

"I click with every dragon. Being able to have the gift of the voice of the dragon gives you an advantage with every dragon. I can hear what they're thinking, see what they've seen, and also feel what they feel. You guys on the other hand can only click with a certain dragon."

"Are you human?" Ginny asked.

Hailey laughed and blushed furiously. "Yes I am human. I just have stronger magic than anyone else," she said.

* * *

><p>"We should kill them, Lucius," Dolohov looked at his companion, "if we don't the Order will be on our arses like hell fire," he said.<p>

Lucius turned to Dolohov and shook his head. After searching and searching through every pureblood family tree, he had found out that the mudblood wasn't actually a mudblood. "There is business we need to attend to at the moment, Dolohov," he said.

"What business?"

Lucius dropped a huge and very thick black book in front of Dolohov on his desk and opened it to the page he was reading. Dolohov looked at it and noticed that it was the Hunter family tree.

"Why have you shown me this?" Dolohov asked looking at Lucius.

"Look at the last couple of lines on the family tree," Lucius said with a smirk.

Dolohov went all the way down to the bottom of the tree and noticed a picture or two pictures to be exact. His eyes widen when he saw a familiar face. "Well I'll be damned," he smirked, "so mudblood Granger isn't a mudblood after all," he said.

"She's still a mudblood even if she is a pureblood. She was raised like those filth, her blood is tainted," Lucius said slamming the book shut.

"Why did you show me that?"

Lucius smirked and walked towards the fireplace. "Don't you see, Dolohov? Don't you see the prize we got in front of our faces?" he said.

Dolohov looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He had no idea what Malfoy was blabbering about. What prize was right in front of their faces?

Lucius laughed when he saw Dolohov's confused facial expression. "The Hunter girls, Dolohov. They are our prize. Do you not remember what the Hunter family held in their blood?"

"No," Dolohov said flatly.

"Their children bared the gift of the voice of the dragon. A very rare gift that only twenty or so witches and wizards have it. Unlike those who learned the gift, the Hunter family was born into it!"

"I still don't follow you."

Lucius scoffed, "Get your head together, mate! We can use these girls as our advantage. The Dark Lord had searched and searched for these types of witches and wizards, but he never found them. Now that we found them, we can use them."

Dolohov walked towards his companion and put his hand underneath his chin. "But there's a problem to that, Lucius."

"What is that?"

"Granger and Hunter will not cooperate with us. We can't even cruciate or imperio Hunter, because of her so called super powers."

Lucius smiled evilly. "We may not be able to do that to her, but we can torture her sister."

Dolohov smiled evilly as well. Their new game started forming in their heads.

* * *

><p>Neville, Luna, Fred, and George were talking to Lupin, Moody, and Kingsley about the plan when Ron came up to them.<p>

"I'm coming too," he said.

"No! Harry and Hermione want nothing to do with you," Neville said angrily.

"Look," Ron turned to Neville, "I don't care what you say, Hermione and Harry are _still_ my best friends. I know I fucken screwed up, but I want to make amend. I lost Lavender if you didn't remember. I do not want to lose Hermione and Harry," he said with a sad expression.

"Like I said, Harry and Hermione want nothing to do with you. So you can't…

Luna put her hand on Neville's chest. He looked at her and knew that whatever she was going to say, he was going to end up having to go with it. "Give him a chance, Neville," Luna looked at Ron who had tears in his eyes, "Lavender meant a great deal to him and now she's dead. He, Harry, and Hermione were inseparable before. I think I'd want to rescue my best friends if I knew anything was going to happen to them," she said.

"But they are your best friends," Neville said.

"But they're more his best friends than ours."

Neville sighed and nodded. He didn't trust Ron and he knew that Hermione and Harry didn't either, but Luna had a lot of hope with a lot of people and he always ended up seeing the good in them. "Fine, he can come, but stay the hell out of my way. All I want is to get Harry, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Hailey, and Ginny out of there. Also Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Zabini," Neville said.

"Right," Moody looked at them, "There are different areas at Malfoy Manor," he said opening up a map.

The group looked at the map and saw that Malfoy Manor was possibly over 50 meters in diameter. It was a huge estate and an even larger land.

"Three of the aurors will get in through the front gates," Moody pointed to the tip of Malfoy Manor, "the stake out there informed us that there are about six Death Eaters guarding the front gardens."

"What if there are more?" Fred asked.

"There won't be," Kingsley said. "The Death Eaters have been having this thing called the 'Death Eater Games,'"

"Death Eater Games? What the bloody hell is that?" George asked.

"I'm not sure what it is, but from the bug we had planted on Narcissa gave us a view of it. It seems it is a game or something that the Death Eaters bring their victims to their deaths or to mercy," Kingsley said.

"That's just… that's… why would someone do that?" Luna asked.

"They're Death Eaters, Miss Lovegood. They show no remorse, particularly to muggleborns or mudbloods," Moody said.

"Okay, so where else are we going to be station?" Ron changed the subject.

Moody pointed out all the places where they were each going to enter on. It was going to be risky, but they needed to save the others.

* * *

><p>Draco and Hermione were sitting in one corner of the dungeons just looking out the small window that showed them it was night. Even if they were in this predicament, Hermione still found a way to educated Draco. She was currently talking to him about the stars.<p>

"I've always loved the stars," Hermione said leaning onto Draco.

"Why is that?" Draco asked.

Hermione smiled, "Because without the stars, we'd never see how beautiful the world was at night."

Draco chuckled, "I hate the dark."

"I hate the dark, too, but it doesn't mean that bad things happen at night, just because it was dark."

Draco sighed, "We have to get out of here."

"We will," Hermione kissed his knuckles, "I know we will."

While the couple was having their moment on one side of the corner, Harry and Hailey were watching them. Blaise and Ginny were sitting in one corner doing the same thing Hermione and Draco was. Harry and Hailey were sitting next to each other and just holding hands while watching Hermione and Draco.

"They make a perfect couple," Hailey said.

Harry coughed to prevent him from laughing, "If you think arguing constantly, being at each other's throats, and being completely opposite, perfect, then I don't know what perfect is," he said.

Hailey laughed and kissed Harry's cheek. "You are such an unobservant man, you know that?"

"Oh really?" Harry smiled down at her, "why is that?"

"Hermione and Draco are far from completely opposite. Being in different houses doesn't mean they're opposite," Hailey said.

"So they're similar, how?"

"They're both stubborn, they both want the last word, they both enjoy making fun of each other, and most especially, they both love to hate each other."

Harry chuckled and Hailey smiled. "Okay, you got me there."

"They're a perfect match, Harry."

Harry looked at Hailey and always fell in love every time he looked into her eyes. He loved her and he _always_ told her about it. He will never forget to tell her. "How about us, Miss Hunter? Are we a perfect match?" Harry asked with a smile.

"You, Mr. Potter, are everything I could ever ask for," Hailey said kissing him softly.

Harry laughed and kissed her back. "I love you," he said.

Hailey smiled on Harry's lips, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Bring Miss Granger and Miss Hunter to my office," Lucius said to Blinx.<p>

"Right away Master, anyone else?" Blinx asked.

Lucius smirked, "Bring my son as well. He's going to enjoy this as much as I am," he said.

Blinx nodded and left.

Hermione and Draco were sitting in the corner still talking about constellations, Blaise and Ginny were in one corner just holding each other, and Hailey was sitting on Harry's lap just giving him light kisses.

Blinx cleared his throat and everyone's eyes shot up. "Master Malfoy wishes to speak with Miss Granger, Miss Hunter, and you, Master Draco in his office," Blinx said.

Draco tensed when he heard that. "What for?" he asked with gritted teeth.

"Master Lucius has just requests it. Please Master Draco, Blinx will get a bad punishment if he doesn't have you in the office."

"Draco, I don't want him to get hurt anymore," Hermione looked at the house elf, "he's too weak as it is."

Draco sighed and nodded. He looked at Hailey and she nodded getting off of Harry.

"Come back to me," Harry said.

Hailey kissed him, "I promise.

The three had shackles on their wrists and ankles again, but followed Blinx out of the dungeons. Hermione stayed close to Draco as they walked down the hallways of Malfoy Manor. She remembered this house like it was a nightmare never ending, oh wait it was. Just a few months back, she was tortured senseless by Draco's demented aunt Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione cringed. She could still feel the burn and the pain of when Bellatrix carved the word 'Mudblood' on her arm. Now that her jacket was ripped, she was only using the elbow length sweater she had. Hermione looked down at the word and flinched.

That word had hurt her since the first time Draco ever said it to her. It was carved not just in her arm, but in her soul now. Everyone who has called her a mudblood had scarred her soul in ways she never thought be possible. The only thing that relieved her from the scars now was Draco. She looked at him and smiled.

He had changed since they started going out. No, he had changed since the war. Hermione loved him more than ever since he apologized for all the things he's done to hurt her. Draco was a different man now; a changed man.

When they reached the doors of Lucius's office, Blinx was about to knock the door, but Draco stopped him.

"I'll do it, Blinx," Draco looked at his former house elf, "You're weak," he said.

"Thank you Master Draco," Blinx said.

Draco picked up his hands and knocked the door hard. "Enter," they heard Lucius's voice from the other side of the door.

Draco pushed the doors opened and what he saw made me run to his father. Lucius laughed when Draco got pushed back after only a few feet from him. "You have to learn that when a wizard has a wand and you don't, you can't touch him," Lucius said with merriment.

"I'll kill you," Draco growled, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Draco…

He looked at his weakened mother who was still tied in ropes, but using clothes. Not entirely clothes, but like ripped shreds. "Mum," Draco said sadly and walking to his mum.

Narcissa looked at her son and coughed. "Don't give him the pleasure, my son," she coughed having a hard time breathing with the rope around her neck, "you're stronger than that," she said.

"Quiet wife," Lucius flicked his wand and the rope around her neck tightened.

Draco growled and turned to his father. "Let her go now! She's done nothing to you!"

Lucius laughed, "Fine," he flicked his wand and Narcissa fell the floor breathing, "Blinx, take her to the dungeons," he said.

"Yes Master Malfoy," Blinx said.

"Take the Zabini woman down as well."

Blinx left with a levitating Narcissa out of the office. Draco growled. He hated this man with all his being. He _needed_ to kill him. And he _will_ kill him.

Lucius walked to his chair and motioned the three to sit. Draco sat in the middle of Hermione and Hailey. Lucius was up to something and from the looks he was giving them, it was bad.

* * *

><p>"Are you all in your positions?" Moody asked through a muggle contraption that they got magically enhanced to work in the wizarding world.<p>

"Yes sir," everyone said.

Moody looked around in the area he was at and saw that there were exactly the same amount of Death Eaters just like they've predicted. He looked out at the gardens and noticed that the light of the dungeons were flickering.

"They're in the dungeons. Our number one priority is to get to those dungeons. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

"MOVE OUT!"

* * *

><p>Blaise, Ginny, and Harry were sitting together when Blinx came back down with two floating bodies. Blaise gasped when he saw his mother's and his godmother's bodies.<p>

"Mum!" Blaise shouted running towards them.

"Blaise," Marlena said quietly.

"Can I have some water?" Blaise asked Blinx.

Blinx nodded and snapped his fingers, a whole jug full of pure water and glasses. Ginny helped get water and Harry helped Blaise give his mother and Narcissa water.

"Harry, check in Hailey's jacket if her small bag is there," Ginny said.

Harry nodded and took out the small bag from Hailey's sweater. He dug into it and found the Essence of Dittany. "There's not enough to completely heal them," he said.

"Just give me it," Ginny said.

Harry gave it to her and Ginny started putting drops on Narcissa's and Marlena's bodies. When the bottle was empty, Narcissa's and Marlena's bodies were healed, but not entirely just enough for them to breathe.

"They need to rest. Find something to put under their heads," Ginny said.

"Our jackets," Blaise said.

Harry, Blaise, and Ginny took off their jackets and put them underneath Narcissa's and Marlena's head.

"Thank you, Blinx," Ginny said.

Blinx nodded and snapped his fingers, disappearing.

* * *

><p>Draco was really getting irritated with his father's merriment. He's watched Lucius hit his mother, he's watched Lucius throw the house elves around, and he's watched Lucius enjoy the torture sounds of muggles. He's never seen Lucius being so fucking cheerful.<p>

"Are you going to tell us why the fuck we are here? Or not?" Draco asked.

Lucius smirked, "You should get that mouth of yours cleaned."

"You should go get your arse killed."

Lucius laughed, "Oh Draco, you were such a prodigal son before. And then you went all soft just because you thought muggleborns were equals. Blegh!"

"Just shut the fuck up and get to the damn point."

"My, my, Miss Hunter, I never thought you'd have such a colorful language," Lucius said.

"I can make it more colorful if you don't tell us what we're doing here."

"I think I'll wait for awhile," Lucius said leaning back onto his chair, crossing his leg, and putting his hand underneath his chin.

Hermione growled. She hated this man. Oh Merlin, she hated this man. If he didn't tell them what he was going to tell them, she was going to go nuts.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" Lucius said looking out at the gardens.

"Divine, not unless you're killing innocent people," Hailey said.

Lucius laughed and turned back to them. "Muggleborns are not innocents nor are muggles. They should've all died a few months back."

That's what made Hermione snap. She shot up from her chair and slammed her chained hands onto Lucius's mahogany table. Lucius looked at her as if he was enjoying this.

"Listen here, you vile bastard, you better tell us why the hell you brought us here or so help me god I will find something in this damn room to kill you," Hermione said through gritted teeth.

Lucius laughed and leaned back on his chair again. He flicked his wand and the huge black book he was looking at a few hours ago and it floated down to him. When it landed on his desk, Hailey noticed the symbol and shot up from her seat.

"Where the hell did you get this?" Hailey asked angrily.

"So you do know what this is?" Lucius said with an evil smile.

"That's my family's book! Where the fuck did you get this?"

Lucius laughed and shook his head. "Are you forgetting that my sister Leann married your Uncle Peter?"

Hailey growled, "They both died without children, their book was supposed to be given back to my father!"

"Oh but she gave it to me."

"Why the fuck are you showing us this?" Draco asked.

Lucius flicked his wand again and the book opened to the page of the family tree. Hailey, Hermione, and Draco looked at the family tree, but didn't see anything that popped up.

"Why the fuck are you wasting our time showing us my family's history?" Hailey asked.

"Don't you mean you and Miss Granger's family history?"

Hailey and Hermione looked at Lucius confused, but then Draco saw something that caught his eye. "Hermione," Hermione looked at where Draco was pointing, "That's you," he said.

"But… but that's… impossible," Hermione said.

Lucius laughed, "Why would it be? Take a closer look at Miss Hunter."

Hermione turned to Hailey and gasped. She never _really_ got a very close look at Hailey. Before she only saw the simple things of Hailey, but now she saw that Hailey had the same heart shaped face, the same curly hair, the same dust of freckles on her nose, the same plump pink lips, and those huge innocent looking eyes.

Lucius smirked, "Miss Granger, meet your ungrateful sister."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, I haven't got much of a note to say. LOL. I'm not used to leaving notes. LOL. But what do you think about Chapter 17? I was freaking out really. I wasn't going to make what happened actually happen, but I just had to. Hehe.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: What Lies Within**

_Lucius smirked, "Miss Granger, meet your ungrateful sister."_

Hermione looked at Lucius with the most shocked expression she's ever had. Hailey's and Draco's mouths were dropped so low when they heard that.

"That's… that's not possible," Hailey said.

"Why isn't it possible, Miss Hunter?" Lucius said with a smirk.

"My sister died before she was born. Hermione can't be my… my sister."

Lucius laughed and clapped his hands. He got up and walked towards the window. He was enjoying the expressions the three had in their face. He was enjoying the internal battle that Miss Hunter was having.

"But that's where you're wrong, have you not noticed the lovely little crest that is around Miss Granger's neck?"

Hailey whipped towards Hermione and pulled out her necklace. What Hailey saw, left her completely speechless. It was the Hunter family crest, the same crest that was on the front of the book that was now sitting on Lucius's desk. Hermione _was_ her sister.

She dropped the pendant and dropped to the floor.

"Hailey!" Hermione and Draco said in unison dropping to the floor.

"Don't… don't touch me," Hailey said balling herself up, putting her head on her knees.

Lucius laughed and clapped his hands. Blinx came back to the office. "Master Lucius called Blinx?" he asked.

"Take them away, but I think you have to help this one up," Lucius said pointing to Hailey.

Blinx nodded, "Miss Hailey? Miss Hailey?" Blinx said tapping her shoulder.

Hailey looked up at the elder house elf and nodded. She got up slowly, but kept a good distance away from Hermione and Draco. The four walked out of the office and down to the dungeons. Hermione wanted to talk to Hailey, but she was afraid Hailey might deck her or something.

That's when Hailey felt it. They were only a few feet away from the dungeons. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up again and she stopped. Someone was here or someones, she thought.

"Miss Hailey?" Blinx looked at her.

Hailey looked out the windows and saw quick movement in the bushes. She caught glimpse of a light shining softly from one of the bushes.

"What's a matter?" Draco asked.

"Someone is here," Hailey continued walking towards the dungeons, but quicker, "I can feel it," she said once they got into the dungeons.

Narcissa and Marlena were resting, Blaise was sitting next to them making sure that they were still breathing, Ginny was looking out at the small windows looking at the stars, and Harry was just sitting and leaning against the wall.

"What are you talking about, Hailey?" Draco asked.

Once the shackles were off them, Hailey sprinted towards one of the small windows. She looked out and saw the bushes in the front rustling as well. She closed her eyes and felt around for the dragon that they fought. When she felt him, she closed her eyes and muttered something the others didn't understand. When she opened her eyes, her eyes were no longer deep ocean blue, but golden.

She looked across the garden and saw the aurora of humans inside the bush. Unlike the color of the Death Eaters that were red, these auroras were blue in color. She said the same words again and her eyes turned back to their normal color.

Hailey turned around and walked to Harry. She hugged him tightly and started crying on his shoulder.

"Hailey… can you… please talk to me," Hermione said sadly.

Hailey shook her head furiously.

"We _need_ to talk about this, Hailey."

"No!" Hailey shot up, "I will _not_ talk about this. My sister died! My mother and father told me that she died."

"I'm not dead! I'm alive!"

Hailey growled and pushed Hermione to the wall. "I _don't_ have a sister! My parents are dead and so is she!"

Before Hermione or anyone could say anything, there were explosions, shouting, and flashes of light outside the window of the dungeons. Everyone ran towards the window and tried to see what's going on.

* * *

><p>"STUPEFY!" Neville shouted hitting a Death Eater square on the chest.<p>

"Let's go!" Luna shouted.

Once all the Death Eaters outside were done, everyone started moving. "Find the dungeons and let's get them the hell out of here," Moody said.

"Follow me," Luna said.

The group ran into the Malfoy Manor attacking in every way possible, protecting Luna so she could lead them to the dungeons. They were close when Dolohov came into play with Region.

"Longbottom and Weasley 1, 2, and 3, take Lovegood and go!" Moody said.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you, Mad-Eye," Dolohov said.

"We're going to enjoy killing both of you," Bill said.

"Let's go! We need to find Harry and the others," George said.

They ran down the hallway again looking around and attacking whoever was in their way. When they got to the doors of the dungeons, the only thing guarding it was an elder house elf. Ron was about to attack him, but Luna stopped him.

"No! He's weak," Luna said.

"Are you here to save Master Draco, Mistress Narcissa, and their friends?" Blinx asked with a cough.

"Yes, are they alright?" Luna asked.

"Mistress Narcissa and Lady Marlena are weak and cannot move. Blinx wanted to help, but Blinx is too weak to help."

Luna nodded, "It's alright, we're here to help. You should get out of here, Blinx, why do you stay here?"

"Because Master Lucius does not want to set Blinx free. Master Lucius wants Blinx to die like all his brethren before him."

"We'll get you free."

"Come on, Luna. We need to get them quick," Neville said.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Draco were sitting next to Narcissa watching her breathing slowly. Draco wanted his mum to be alright. He still saw the scars that were hidden underneath her barely there clothes. Those weren't going to heal. They were the same scars Lucius inflicted on her before the war.<p>

"She's going to be alright, Draco," Hermione said.

He sighed, "I hope so," he said.

"Harry? Hailey?" they heard someone call out from the dungeons.

Everyone's heads shot up and they saw Luna, Fred, Neville, George, and Ron standing at the now opened doors.

Hailey shot up first and moved quickly. "What's going on?" she asked.

"We're rescuing you," Neville said.

"Give me your wand," Hailey said.

"What?"

"Just give me it!"

Neville gave her his wand and Hailey summoned their wands. Once her wand was in her hand, she healed everyone up.

"No Hailey! You're weak!" Harry said.

"No, Mad-Eye is there fighting off the Death Eaters, I need to go Harry," Hailey looked at him, "he's the closet thing I have to a father," she said.

Harry sighed and nodded, "Let's go."

"You go on ahead, we'll get Narcissa and Marlena out of here," Ginny said.

Harry and Hailey ran out of the dungeons. "What the hell is he doing here?" Draco asked looking at Ron.

"Just shut up, Draco!" everyone looked at Luna with a shock expression, "Now's not the time to get mad that Ron is here. He just saved your damn lives, be thankful. We need to get your mum and Blaise's mum out of here before the Death Eaters are able to catch us," she said.

Draco's jaw tensed and then he nodded. His number one priority is to get his mum, his aunt, and Hermione out of here before he killed Lucius.

"We can't apparate here, but there's an apparition point in the gardens," George said.

"Who's going and who's staying?" Neville asked.

"I'll go," Ginny said, "I'll take Narcissa and Marlena back to Hogwarts."

"I'll go with you," Luna said.

"Hermione will go with you too," Draco said.

"Yeah I… wait what?" Hermione turned to Draco.

Draco looked at her and hugged her. "You have to go, I'll finish Lucius off."

Hermione pushed away from him, "No! This is my job, he's killed my parents. I want to see him die by me," she said.

"No, you're going with them."

"I'm not fighting with you over this, Malfoy! I am much stronger than you are when it comes to magic."

"You may be, but do you have the guts to kill Lucius? To use the Avada Kedavra spell on him?"

Hermione fell quiet. She didn't have the guts to use the bloody Cruciatus curse on anyone, let alone the killing curse.

"I'll take care of my father. You just get back to Hogwarts."

Hermione sighed and then nodded. Draco kissed her again and then kissed her forehead. "Promise me that you'll come back," she said.

Draco smirked, "I promise."

"We have to get going now!" Fred said.

Two stretchers appeared in front of them and the guys helped put Narcissa and Marlena in the stretchers. Once they got Narcissa and Marlena on the stretchers, they all got out of the dungeons.

Draco and Blaise separated from them and went down the halls to show Lucius what it felt to be truly in misery.

* * *

><p>Lucius was sitting in his office knowing that sooner or later his doors were going to swing open and he was going to be faced with his son or Miss Granger ready to kill him. He didn't care anymore. He finally was able to break Miss Granger and that's what mattered the most.<p>

In front of Lucius was a pensieve and inside the pensieve were all the memories of the many tortures he watched or took part of just recently. He finally will show people just how much damage he caused.

"I have completed a huge task of yours, My Lord," Lucius said towards the stars outside.

The doors were exploded open and both Draco and Blaise walked into the office. Lucius just sat back on his chair and looked out the window.

Draco and Blaise had their wands pointed towards the man. "It's over Lucius," Draco said.

Lucius didn't look back, "But it's far from over, Draco," he said.

"_What_?"

"I reckon Miss Granger is in pain right now," Lucius smirked, "Oh yes I know about her condition. I know what is happening to her. I saw it in her eyes."

Draco growled, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"The polyghost will take her final form soon. Bellatrix will walk freely in this world soon."

Draco growled, "Avada Kedavra!"

Lucius's chair fell back and he fell with a thud to the floor. His eyes were filled with what looked like merriment and content.

Blaise and Draco walked up to the pensieve and saw a dozen memories floating around. They looked at it and wondered what were in the memories. "Should we take them?" Blaise asked.

Draco didn't answer him, but just scooped up the memories into separate vials. Whatever the memories were, he was going to make sure that they were okay to watch.

When they walked out of the office, Mad-Eye, Potter, Hailey, Bill, and the other aurors were running towards them.

"Where's Lucius?" Moody asked.

"He's dead," Draco said.

"What are those?" Harry asked looking at the vials.

"Memories. Hailey, what do you about the polyghost?"

Hailey gasped, "Hermione, we have to go now!"

* * *

><p>Hermione, Ginny, and Luna made it to Hogwarts with Fred, George, Ron, and Neville and made it to the hospital wing to heal Narcissa and Marlena.<p>

"Will they be alright, Madame Pomfrey?" Ginny asked.

"It was a lucky thing you had a vial of Essence of Dittany with you. If you didn't, they wouldn't have survived their injuries," Madame Pomfrey said while healing Narcissa and Marlena.

Everyone was watching Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall heal Narcissa and Marlena when Hermione fell to the floor screaming.

"_Do you feel it, mudblood? Feel my power fusing with yours?" _Bellatrix said in a low whisper.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"_You're weakening mudblood. I can feel your body giving into me."_

"Miss Weasley, what's going on?" McGonagall asked.

"_You're a fool to think you could beat me. I am much stronger than you."_

The hospital wing doors flew open. They looked up and saw Hailey, Harry, Draco, Blaise, and the others coming into the room.

"Get her on a bed right now!" Hailey said.

It was difficult to put Hermione on the bed, because she kept thrashing and screaming, but they got her on it. Professor McGonagall had to strap her arms and legs down.

"_I'm going come back to life soon, mudblood. There will no longer be a Hermione Granger. There will only be _me."

"What are we going to do?" Ginny asked.

Hailey took out her wand and summoned the book that she saw the information of the polyghost and opened it. She looked at the spell and she walked towards Hermione.

"Miss Hunter!" McGonagall asked in shock.

"Hermione has a polyghost in her!" Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall gasped, "it's the only way," Hailey said sadly.

"What's the only way? What are you doing, Hailey?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked at the book and gasped. "NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" She shouted.

"It's the only way, Gin! If we do not get it out of her right now, she will not be Hermione anymore!"

"But if you do that, she'll die!"

Everyone else gasped and then Draco walked towards Hermione and blocked Hailey from her. "You stay the hell away from her," he said through gritted teeth.

Before Hailey could answer, there was an evil cackle coming from Hermione. Everyone looked at Hermione, but noticed something off about her eyes.

"Foolish children," Hermione's voice sound off as well. "You think you can kill me? I can't die!" she said with a laugh.

"What's going on?" Blaise asked.

Hermione started laughing maniacally and started thrashing even harder making the bed rumble. "I WILL NOT DIE! THE MUDBLOOD WILL DIE!"

"Professor, we need to hold her down more!" Hailey looked at Draco, "If I do not do what I'm supposed to do to save her, Hermione will not be Hermione anymore!" she said.

Draco looked at Hermione and knew that it wasn't her anymore.

"_Ah! That felt so good, mudblood. The more you weaken, the more I can free myself the way I did just now."_

"_You aren't going to win, Lestrange," _Hermione thought back.

Bellatrix let out a howl of laughter in Hermione's head. _"I've already won."_

* * *

><p>Hailey looked at the words in the book like a hundred times. "<em>Uccidere la bestia dentro<em>." It was an Italian saying meaning "Kill the best within" and it was the only way to save Hermione.

She looked at Draco who was sitting by Hermione's side just watching her thrash and scream. She knew he was having internal battle thinking about what they're going to do with Hermione.

Draco looked at Hermione and noticed that her skin was paling and her hair color was slowly changing. The roots no longer held the lovely brown Hermione had; they were not black.

"Draco…

"Do it," he said looking at Hailey, "I don't want to lose her."

Hailey nodded, "I promise I'll figure out a way to get her back."

Draco just looked at Hermione and wanted her back.

"Whenever you're ready, Miss Hunter," Madame Pomfrey said.

Hailey hadn't told them what she planned on doing. She was going to kill Bellatrix, but she was going to be the one draining her life. She read a few lines underneath the spell and found that there was a way.

_If the caster of the spell share the same blood as the victim, the victim will be able to survive. The caster will choose whether to give his or her life for the victim's. Instead of the victim dying, the caster will sacrifice his or her life._

If Hermione really was her sister, this was going to work. She looked away from Harry, because she knew if she locked eyes on him, he'd know what's going on her mind.

She walked up to Hermione and with her arm that had the phoenix on it, she held onto Hermione's arm. Hailey pointed her wand to Hermione's heart and closed her eyes.

"_Uccidere la bestia dentro," _Hailey said.

All she saw before blacking out was a deep red light and all she heard was loud screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry this was a short chapter. I needed a fresh idea for the next chapter and I'm going to post it up soon.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Final Breath of the Final Demon**

Hermione felt weird, like a large amount of weight was taken off her shoulders. She didn't hear anything in her head; she didn't see anything in her head. There was nothing but silence.

_I'm free?_ She thought.

Then she heard it. A frantic scream, people moving around, and people crying. What was going on? Why couldn't she open her eyes? Was she alive? Hermione took a deep breath in and her heart swelled. She _was_ alive, but then if she was alive, did the spell work?

"She's not breathing! Why isn't she breathing?" Harry asked kneeling down next to Hailey's unmoving body.

"Get her on a bed right now!" Madame Pomfrey said.

Harry picked Hailey up and moved her to a bed next to Hermione. Madame Pomfrey bent down and opened her eyes and looked around her. "Miss Hunter? Miss Hunter, can you hear me?" Madame Pomfrey asked frantically.

Everyone was looking at Hailey's paling body, unmoving eyes, and no emotion in her face. Luna and Ginny were crying.

Harry fell to his knees next to Hailey and started crying. "Please wake up… Hailey, you have to wake up. Don't leave me, Lia," he said holding onto her hand.

When Hailey didn't squeeze back, he knew that something was wrong.

* * *

><p>Hailey woke up in darkness. There was nothing around her. She was still in Hogwarts, but there was something different about it. She got up from the floor and looked around. She was in the hospital wing where she saved Hermione, only there was no one here. No one around her, no one in the corridors, nothing. There wasn't even a sound coming from outside.<p>

Hailey put her hand in her pocket, but her wand wasn't there. She walked slowly out of the hospital wing. Once out of the hospital wing, there was an evil cackling. Hailey twisted in circles trying to locate the area of the cackling.

She ran down the corridor and down the unmoving stairs to the Great Hall. The cackling got louder when she reached the Great Hall. Hailey pushed open the doors and standing where the professors' table should be was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

"What the hell?" Hailey asked and her voice echoed throughout the room.

Bellatrix laughed, "Ah it feels so good to be free," she said.

"Why the hell are you still alive?" Hailey asked angrily.

"I'm neither alive nor dead, lovey. I'm merely where I should be."

Hailey felt heat in her body. Something inside her was igniting. She looked down at her arm and noticed the phoenix was glowing. She heard Bellatrix hiss. Hailey looked up and saw Bellatrix in a defensive stance.

"How did you get that?"

Hailey smirked, "I think you know how."

"No one was supposed to survive that plan of the ministry."

"I did," Hailey laughed.

Bellatrix screamed and ran towards her.

* * *

><p>"She's alive," Harry overheard Madame Pomfrey talking to Professor McGonagall, "But barely. I don't know what happened, but somehow Miss Hunter's life was sucked out of her rather than Miss Granger's."<p>

"How is that Poppy? The book had said that the victim was the one to die," McGonagall said.

Harry saw Madame Pomfrey show McGonagall the book. McGonagall gasped. "So the rumors are true," she said.

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "Miss Granger _is_ Miss Hunter's sister."

"But Eli and Juliana had said that their daughter had died," McGonagall said.

"That's what I know too. I looked into the old records from the year the child supposedly died, but there were no records of it."

"Do you think someone must've stolen the child?"

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "It's possible. Sybil did say that she was going to be the brightest witch of her year. Miss Granger looks exactly like Juliana with her hair and eye color."

"So she is Miss Hunter's older sister?"

Harry couldn't believe what he heard. Hailey and Hermione were sisters. He looked at Hailey and Hermione. They did have similarities. They had the same curls but different color, the same heart-shaped face, the same plump lips, the same freckled nose, and most especially they were both beautiful.

"Wake up, Lia, please," Harry said kissing Hailey's hand.

* * *

><p>Hermione could feel something, it wasn't a hand or anything, but she could feel warmth. It was going all over her body. Whatever it was, it felt like she was going to burst into flames any minute. She heard whispers in her head.<p>

_She's one of us._

_Lia risked her life for her._

_Must be an important human._

_She looks just like Lia._

_A sister? No it is impossible._

_Elijah and Juliana did lose their child all those years back._

_She is one of us._

_The pendant. It's our crest._

The whispers echoed strongly in her ears. She had no clue who was saying it, but they were whispering into her ears. Whoever they were, they knew that she was a Hunter.

And then there was another feeling. She felt someone touch her. Whoever this person was had flames for fingers, because it burnt her cheeks. The whispers became echoes behind the voice that rang in her ears.

"Wake up, Granger," Draco touched her face, "Please wake up," he said.

Hermione's fingers twitched and her eyes slowly opened. The echoes of the whispers fading into nothing once her eyes opened. She looked up and the first thing she saw was Draco.

"Draco…

"Madame Pomfrey!" Draco turned to the matron, "she's awake," he said.

Madame Pomfrey moved quickly to Hermione and saw that she _was_ awake. "Miss Granger? How do you feel?" she asked.

"I feel… I feel… free," Hermione said taking slow breaths.

Everyone watched as Madame Pomfrey looked over Hermione to see if she was feeling better when Blaise noticed something. He moved towards Hermione and picked her right arm up. His eyes widen when he saw what was on her arm.

The phoenix that was on Hailey's left forearm was now on Hermione's right forearm.

"Blaise? What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

She looked down at Hermione's forearm and gasped. Hermione turned to them and looked down at her forearm. She saw it. The red light that glowed in her dreams before waking up to Draco's face. It glowed on the phoenix that now lay on her arm.

"Where did _that_ come from?" Harry asked looking at the phoenix.

"Hailey," Ginny walked to Hailey's left side and picked up her forearm, "the phoenix must've flowed from Hailey's body to Hermione's body when Hailey saved her life."

"What do you mean?"

Hermione looked at Hailey's unmoving body next to her bed and shot up quickly. She turned to get up, but Draco stopped her. She looked at Draco and saw the worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine," Hermione smiled slightly, "I just need to see Hailey," she said.

"You should rest for awhile, Hailey's going to be here," Draco said.

Hermione sighed. She knew she wasn't going to fight with Draco, so she just laid back down. "Will she be alright, Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione turned to the matron.

Madame Pomfrey smiled lightly, "She'll be fine. I'll make sure of it," she said.

"Bring her back, please," Hermione whispered before falling back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hailey fought Bellatrix off, thanking her father for teaching her how to defend herself without a wand and ran up the stairs. There were portraits, but they were all blank canvases. She made it to the Gryffindor Tower and into the girls' dormitory.<p>

She hid underneath one of the four poster beds. It was dark and she hated it. It was quiet and she really hated it. Her rugged breathing wasn't helping her hide.

"You can't hide from me here, lovely. This is my world. I know every nook and cranny of it. Once you're dead, I'll take over your body and I will rule the wizarding world!" Bellatrix said.

Hailey growled. The heat igniting in her body gave her the strength. She got up from underneath the bed and found that there was a wand sitting on the bed. She took it and examined it. There was something about this wand that seemed familiar. She gripped it tightly and walked out of the room slowly.

Once out of the Gryffindor Tower, she looked around her. "Lumos Maxima!" Hailey said and a flash of light came out of her wand.

The light filled up the entire stairway. She looked around and noticed that once she said those few words, the color of Hogwarts started to come back.

She heard a horrific howl of screams coming from down below and she knew just how to kill the Bellatrix that was haunting her now.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning, from the looks of the sky outside, Hermione would say it was 2 or 3 in the morning. She looked around and saw everyone sleeping. Fred, George, Blaise, Ginny, Harry, Draco, Neville, Luna, and Ron were all sleeping around her and Hailey's bed. Or so she thought.<p>

"Hermione? Are you awake?" she heard a familiar voice ask.

She looked around and saw Ron sitting up. She didn't want him here, but McGonagall had allowed him to stay. "I'm awake, what do you want?" she asked icily.

Hermione saw Ron cringe when she asked icily. "I'm sorry," she heard him whisper, "I'm sorry for all the bullshit I put you and Harry through. I'm sorry that I was such a dick to the both of you. I'm sorry that I said that _word_ to you. I'm sorry," he said.

She looked at Ron and noticed a huge purple bruise on his face. "What happened to your face?" Hermione asked.

"Harry," Ron sighed, "I didn't fight or anything, I just let him punch me. I deserved it."

Hermione noticed that he was in a cast and she was feeling like the best friend she was supposed to be. "Your arm?"

"When Hogwarts was attacked and Malfoy broke it more when we got back from Malfoy Manor."

Hermione fell quiet. Ron had taken a beating from Harry _and _Draco and he didn't defend himself. She felt guilty, but in another part of her mind, she knew Ron deserved it. But the larger part told her that she was a bad friend to have her boyfriend do that to her best friend for seven years.

"I'm going to forgive you, Ron," Hermione sighed, "But that doesn't make us friends. You have done a very huge amount of damage to my life that just can't be healed. I don't know if Harry will forgive you, but I do. Just don't expect me to say we're friends again," she said.

"You forgave me, that's good enough for me," Ron said before lying back down.

Hermione didn't want to forgive Ron, but something inside her told her that she should. He's been her best friend for seven years and they've been through so much together. Hermione looked at Hailey's sleeping body and Harry's and sighed.

Harry was lying down next to Hailey and hugging her closely. Hermione knew that if Harry lost Hailey, he'd be a wreck. The same would go with her if she ever lost Draco. She turned to her left and saw him sitting down next to her and sleeping.

She smiled down at him and kissed his knuckles. She did love this man and if anything happened to him, she'd never find someone to love the way she promises to love him.

Hermione slowly pried her hand away from Draco and got off the bed. She slowly walked towards Hailey's bed and sat down next to her. Hermione took Hailey's left forearm and her right forearm and put them together. Her eyes widen when the phoenixes glowed golden when they touched.

Hermione gasped when streaks of gold came out of their forearms and engulfed her.

* * *

><p>Hailey was running down the corridor when she felt a burning sensation on her arm. She looked down and saw that her phoenix was gold now. She stopped when she saw a flash of light in front of her. She hid behind a column. When the light disappeared, Hailey waited.<p>

"Hello?" she heard a familiar voice.

"Hermione?" Hailey asked walking out of her hiding spot to see Hermione standing a few feet away from her.

"Hailey! You're alive!" Hermione said running towards her and hugging her.

"Yeah I am. Do you have a wand?"

Hermione looked around her, but there was no wand. "No I don't, why would I…

She heard something she hoped she'd never hear again. Bellatrix's laugh.

"Oh look it's the mudblood that got away."

"Shut up, Bellatrix. Hermione isn't a mudblood," Hailey said.

Bellatrix laughed, "She _is_ a mudblood."

Hailey pulled out the pendants on both hers and Hermione's necks. "Look at this and tell me that this doesn't prove she's not a mudblood."

Bellatrix hissed when she saw the pendants. "That's impossible. We disposed of Elijah's eldest daughter properly," she said.

Hailey laughed. "You did a very poor job at that. She's very much alive and she's very much pureblood."

Bellatrix shouted and started throwing spells at them, but Hailey kept blocking them. "Hermione, think of a wand," Hailey said.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"Think of a wand, any type of wand, just think of it now."

Hermione thought of her wand and she gasped when she saw her wand in her hand. "How in the…

"Never mind about that! Hermione cast a spell, any spell!"

"To what?"

"Anything!"

Hermione looked around and saw the portraits were blank. "Reparo," she said.

When the portraits restored, Bellatrix screamed in agony. Hermione looked and saw Bellatrix now on the floor. "What the hell?"

"We have to go! I'll explain when we get somewhere else," Hailey said pulling Hermione to a run.

The two ran down the dark castle into the Great Hall. Hermione looked around and gasped when she looked outside. The only light illuminating the entire grounds was the huge full moon in the sky. There were no stars, no flames on the lanterns, nothing.

Wherever the hell they were it was like being in another dimension, a dimension where only darkness took place.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"You see how she reacted when you repaired the portraits?" Hailey asked.

Hermione nodded.

"She screamed just like that when I lit the entire stairway. I think that's how we can kill her, Hermione."

"By reestablishing the real Hogwarts?"

"Exactly. If we do that, Bellatrix will be gone forever."

"What if she doesn't disappear?"

"I read a last entry in that book I saw the polyghost from. All we have to do is say the incantation again and it's a sure fire thing."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

Hailey grabbed hold of Hermione's right arm and their phoenixes glowed golden again. "I do," she said.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up to a surprisingly picture. Hermione was lying on top of Hailey. Their bodies formed a small 'T.' <em>That's odd<em>, he thought and then he noticed something else. Hermione was holding onto Hailey's forearm where her phoenix touched Hailey's. He got up and tried to take Hermione's hold off of Hailey's arm but it won't budge.

He walked to Draco who was sleeping on the chair next to Hermione's bed and shook him.

"Malfoy… Malfoy," Harry said shaking him.

"Not now mum, I need my beauty sleep," Draco mumbled.

Harry tried to suppress a laugh, but he couldn't. So he laughed and that's what woke Draco making his head hit Harry's chin.

"Ugh! What the fuck Potter?" Draco said rubbing his head.

"I've been trying to wake you up, you dimwit," Harry said rubbing his jaw.

"Why the fuck… where's Hermione?" Draco asked looking at the empty bed in front of him.

Harry cleared his throat. Draco looked at him and pointed to Hailey's bed. When Draco looked over at Hailey's bed, his eyebrows shot up in surprise. How in the world did Hermione get on top of Hailey?

"Have you tried to get her off?" Draco asked walking towards the two.

"I can carry Hermione off of Hailey, but then they're going to end up falling to the ground," Harry said.

"Why?"

"I can't get Hermione's hand off Hailey's arm."

Draco walked towards Hermione and saw that she was holding onto Hailey's forearm. He tried to pry her fingers off of Hailey, but they didn't budge. "They won't budge," Draco said pulling at the fingers.

"That's what I just said. Hermione is going to feel uncomfortable in that position, let's move their beds together," Harry said.

Draco nodded. He made Hermione lie down with Hailey on her bed and helped Potter push her bed to Hailey's. When the beds were together, Draco laid Hermione down.

The sound of beds moving woke everyone up. Blaise ended up kicking Neville's head, Ginny ended up bumping heads with Luna, and Ron ended up bumping heads with Blaise. A few profanities and groaning later, everyone got up.

When they got up, they looked at Hermione and Hailey and then looked at Draco and Harry who shrugged.

"How did they…

"Don't ask," Harry interrupted Ginny, "I woke up to Hermione on top of Hailey and I noticed her hand gripping Hailey's arm. I tried to take it off, but it doesn't want to budge. Even Malfoy tried," he said.

"Are they still breathing?" Luna asked.

Draco nodded, "Yeah."

"What is this?" Professor McGonagall's voice came from the entrance of the hospital wing. "Why are Miss Granger and Miss Hunter like this?" she asked.

"We don't know, Professor," Neville answered.

"Harry found them like this," Ron said.

"Have you tried releasing Miss Granger's grip from Miss Hunter?"

They nodded.

"Poppy! Poppy!" McGonagall called out.

Madame Pomfrey came rushing towards the bed. "What's going on? Why is Miss Granger's hand stuck to Miss Hunter's arm?"

"That's what we want to know. We've been trying to get her hand off of Hailey, but her fingers won't budge," Harry said.

Madame Pomfrey noticed the phoenixes on their arms and saw that the eyes were glowing golden and the red was brighter. "Don't touch them!" she said.

Everyone backed away when they heard that. "Poppy, what's going on?"

"There's a possibility that Miss Granger and Miss Hunter are currently in a peripheral dimension fighting off the polyghost."

"You mean the thing is still alive? How are they still alive?" Ginny asked.

"The bond of siblings. It seems Miss Granger and Miss Hunter _are_ sisters. They share a very strong connection. It says in the book where Miss Hunter saw the information of the polyghost that if the victim shared a very connection with the caster, it is a possibility that they'll be sucked into another dimension with the polyghost and must figure out a way to kill it from there."

"So if they find a way to kill the ghost, they'll both be free?" Draco asked.

Madame Pomfrey nodded.

"What do we do now?" Neville asked.

"We wait."

* * *

><p>Hailey and Hermione waited in the Great Hall for Bellatrix to appear. Just like Hailey had suspected, Bellatrix was weakened and was moving slowly into the Great Hall.<p>

"What the hell are you doing to me?" Bellatrix wailed.

"What should've been done a long time ago," Hailey said.

Hermione flicked her wand and ropes wrapped around Bellatrix's body knocking her to the floor. Hailey levitated her body.

"Now," Hailey told Hermione.

Hermione flicked her wand and started muttering spells. Everything around Hogwarts was coming back. Bellatrix was shrieking in pain and thrashing erratically. Hailey looked around and already the walls were regaining its color, but the stars were yet to come out.

"Keep doing it, Hermione, she's weakening," Hailey said holding Bellatrix in place.

Red, green, yellow, blue, and other colors of the rainbow sparks flew everywhere around them. Once the castle had regained its color and its life, the two looked at Bellatrix who now hung low and breathed in harshly.

"Keep going Hermione!"

* * *

><p>Ginny and Luna were sitting on one of the beds playing cards when they overheard McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey talk.<p>

"How far along?" they heard McGonagall asked.

"About a month and a half," they heard Madame Pomfrey answer.

"Does Mr. Potter know?"

"I don't think Miss Hunter knew."

"Will the baby survive?" McGonagall asked worried.

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "Miss Hunter is still alive. I'll be checking from time and time again how the baby is doing. Should we inform, Mr. Potter?"

Ginny and Luna looked at each other. Hailey was pregnant. They were both filled with joy and panic.

"I think it be best if we did," McGonagall said.

Ginny and Luna watched as Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall walked towards the Harry and Draco who were sitting next to Hailey and Hermione. They watched as Madame Pomfrey told Harry the news and then saw the light of Harry's eyes grow even bigger.

"We're going to be Aunts," Ginny squealed.

"Congratulations Harry!" Luna said jumping and running to give Harry a hug.

Harry was in tears. It wasn't sad tears, but tears of joy. He was going to be a dad. He and Hailey were going to be parents.

"Wake up, love. You need to wake up," he said rubbing Hailey's hand.

* * *

><p>Hermione had stopped her restoring of Hogwarts and looked at Bellatrix who was much paler than she was before. Her hair was graying and her lips were the darkest purple ever.<p>

"You cannot kill me," Bellatrix said in a weak voice.

Hailey dropped her to the floor and kept the ropes around her body. She and Hermione walked up to Bellatrix and stood over her body. Hermione needed this and Hailey knew it.

The heat in Hailey's body radiated even more intensely than it had before. Whatever was making this heat made Hailey stronger. She grabbed onto Hermione's hand and the heat radiated from one to the other.

"I am not going to die, mudblood," Bellatrix looked up at Hermione, "I will always be in your head," she said.

Hermione smirked, "No, you won't," Hermione dragged the memory of her ever placing the polyjuice potion on herself and threw it away, "you're dead as dead gets."

Bellatrix laughed slowly. "That is just a memory. I will still haunt you," she said.

"Not anymore," Hermione smirked.

All that Bellatrix Lestrange saw was a green flash of light.

Hailey stood up straight and looked around. The Hogwarts castle was now lit, filled with color, and the grounds were shining bright from the stars. She stared down at Bellatrix's body.

"What's happening to her?" Hermione asked looking down at Bellatrix.

"You let go of the memory of her and her polyghost was weakened, so she no longer exists," Hailey said.

The two watched as Bellatrix's body disappeared slowly until the ropes dropped with a thud. The two looked at each other. "Now what?" Hermione asked.

Hailey grabbed onto Hermione's hand where their phoenixes met. "We wait," she said.

Hermione gasped when the same golden streaks of light sprung out of the phoenixes and wrapped around their bodies. She looked at Hailey who closed her eyes as the golden streaks embraced them.

"Just let the streaks embrace you, Hermione," Hailey said softly.

Hermione listened and closed her eyes. She felt the streaks embrace her and she felt a tug pull her into blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know… I know Bellatrix's death was so weird. I just thought of it like that. She wasn't the real Bellatrix, she was like a duplicate or something. What did you think of this chapter?<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Friends Stick Together, but Family is Forever**

Hailey and Hermione let out a long gasp and sat up from their beds.

"HERMIONE!"

"HAILEY!"

They heard people screaming their names. Harry was holding Hailey and Draco was holding Hermione. Hermione looked at Hailey who ended up moving away from Harry and running towards a trash bin and threw up. Harry walked towards Hailey and helped her by moving her hair away from her face.

"Are you alright, Miss Granger?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Hunter, it's not Granger, it's Hunter," Hermione said.

Hailey looked up and smiled at Hermione.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

Hailey nodded and coughed, "I kind of had a feeling this was the heat I was feeling inside," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"I knew that this wouldn't be just heat," Hailey stood up and looked at Madame Pomfrey, "How many months?" she asked.

Madame Pomfrey smiled, "A month and a half."

Hailey turned to Harry and hugged him. Harry smiled. "We're going to be parents," she said on his neck.

Harry laughed, "Yes we are."

Hermione jumped out of bed and ran to Hailey. Ginny and Luna did the same. The four girls leapt for joy and screamed excitedly. Narcissa and Marlena smiled from their hospital beds.

Hailey looked up at the clock and nudged the girls. They looked up at the clock and smiled. Hermione walked towards Draco, Ginny walked towards Blaise, Luna walked towards Neville, and Hailey looked at Harry. When the clock pinged, all four girls pulled their boyfriends into a kiss.

The guys were shocked, but then they kissed back. When the clock stopped pinging, the girls pulled away.

"Happy New Year!" they said together.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone said together.

* * *

><p>It's been three months since the whole weird incident at the Malfoy Manor, in the hospital wing, and just at Hogwarts. Three months and everyone was enjoying their final days in Hogwarts. Everyone except Hermione. She spent the whole three months in the library looking for anything on her parents, her family, or just anything. Draco spent his days with her too, but she stayed confident on looking for information with her family.<p>

"I had a feeling you were going to be here," Hermione heard Hailey's voice behind her.

Hermione looked up to see her sister standing behind her. Hermione smiled. Hailey wasn't hiding her pregnancy from anyone. No one even dared to talk about her being pregnant at a young age. Hailey was using a yellow baby doll top and white leggings. It was a month before they were going to leave Hogwarts and McGonagall had decided to let the students use regular clothes instead of school robes. Hailey was four months and her stomach was showing a little.

"Got rid of Harry?" Hermione asked.

Hailey laughed before sitting down next to her. "Neville and Ron dragged him away from me for awhile. Kept telling him, he was suffocating me with his joy," she said rubbing her belly.

"It's true," Hermione laughed, "he's so excited that you two are going to see the baby soon."

"I like his joy actually," Hailey laughed when Hermione started rubbing her stomach, "I get more excited to wanting to know what we're going to have with it."

Hermione laughed. "What have you been doing lately?"

"Nothing much, just getting through classes, looking through baby names, and pretty much harassing people that try to make me feel bad about being pregnant. How about you?"

Hermione showed her what she was doing and Hailey smiled.

"You should've asked me for help, Mione," Hailey said.

"I didn't want to bother you," Hermione sighed, "and I wanted to figure it out on my own," she admitted.

Hailey sighed and shook her head. She knew Hermione like her favorite book. Of course, she'd know her that way, because they were sisters and they were close throughout this entire school year. She knew that Hermione wanted to know the secrets of the Hunter family. Hailey smiled, this was her time to shine again.

"Help me up," Hailey said.

Hermione got up and helped Hailey up. Hailey looked over at Madame Pince and nodded. The librarian nodded back making Hermione look at Hailey weirdly. Hailey turned to Hermione and gestured with her finger. "Follow me," she said, "and take your things with you."

Hermione followed Hailey to the back of the library. There was nothing at the back of the library except for the restricted section that was on the western corner of the library and the Hogwarts archives on the eastern corner. Other than that, there was nothing but bookshelves of books that dated back to the 1300s and a huge painting of the four founders.

"What are we doing here?" Hermione asked.

Hailey stood in front of the painting of the founders and the founders looked down at her. "_Patience brings Brilliance. Courage brings Wit_," Hailey said.

Hermione gasped when the painting disappeared and a huge door appeared at the back of it. Hailey pushed the doors open and turned her head to Hermione. "Come in," she said.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked looking around at the hundreds, maybe even thousands of books that were stacked, shelved, or floating around.

"Welcome Hermione," Hailey walked to the middle where a podium stood, "To the Wizarding Families Archives," she said with a smile.

"What?"

"In this room, there are over millions and millions of different books of every wizarding family that ever was created into the Wizarding World. In this room, all your questions of our Hunter family will be answered. In this room, you will forever be melted into the stories that were written from generation to generation," Hailey said.

Hermione walked towards the area where Hailey was standing and gasped when she looked up. A huge tree was hanging upside down of the ceiling. Its branches were stretching all over the ceiling. The branches wrapped around the bookshelves. Hermione noticed that there were names on the branches; names and pictures.

"What is that?"

"_L'albero della famiglia per sempre_. This tree never dies, but grows forever. Every child, parent, and grandparent of every wizarding family is on this tree. Every time a child is born into a family, the branches get longer."

"Who created this?" Hermione admired the tree and its beauty.

"No one knows," Hailey stood in front of the podium, "there are rumors that go way back to when witches weren't even thought of. No one knows for sure when the tree started growing."

"Who found this place?"

"Godric Gryffindor," Hailey flicked her wand and a book at the very top of the tallest bookshelf, that was already touching the tip of the tree, flew down and opened on the podium. "The room had opened up to him giving him this," she gestured to the room around them, "the tree was just a sapling when Gryffindor found it. Now it's grown into a full grown tree filled with millions of names," Hailey answered.

"What is that?" Hermione asked looking at the book.

"The Hunter family was one of the oldest wizarding families ever. This," Hailey patted the book, "is the original Hunter family book. Everything you need to know about our family is here."

"I can stay here?"

"Until 10 at night," Hailey answered.

"What happens after 10?"

"The room closes. I'm not sure why, but it does. If you aren't gone after 10, you will end up in a random place in the school."

"Can we start now?"

Hailey smiled and nodded.

The two sisters started their journey into the depths of their ancestral history.

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting outside next to the memorial of all of those who died in the war or because of the war. There were his parents, Dumbledore, his godfather Sirius, Dobby, and so many more. He looked at the memorial and into his mother's eyes. Even if her eyes were made of marble like the rest of the memorial, Harry still could picture those emerald green eyes he saw when he gave up his life to Voldemort.<p>

It was his usually thing to come and sit by the memorial and just look at the faces of those who had their lives taken away from them. If Bill hadn't been close to Moody during the night Harry left Number Four Privet Drive, Moody would've been up in this memorial. Same went with Remus, Tonks, and Fred. So many people were spared their lives and yet so many people's lives were taken away.

Harry came here to dwell on the pain that people blamed him for, but he also came to have a conversation with his mother. He'd go to Godric's Hollow, but he knew she can hear him either way.

"Hey mum," he smiled, "it's me again," Harry started. "I just came to tell you that Hailey's pregnant. Yeah she's four months pregnant," he smiled, "I'm going to make her my wife. I hope you and dad are watching over us along with Sirius and the others."

He put his hand in his pocket and took out a small black velvet box. Harry opened it and smiled. The ring inside was simple, but beautiful just like Hailey. The one diamond ring was wrapped like a rose and the silver band circled around it. He had been thinking about it for two months already and he bought the ring a month ago. After forgiving Ron, he, Ron, and Neville went to Hogsmeade to get a few things. Surprisingly, both Harry and Neville went into the jewelry shop that was in Hogsmeade. Neville was going to ask Luna to marry him, but he hadn't told anyone when he was going to do it.

Harry knew when he was going to ask Hailey to marry him. Next week. He had seven days to figure out what to say to her to leave her speechless before he opened the box to her. Harry decided on next week on May 20th, because that was her birthday. He loved Hailey and he wanted to make sure she knew it.

"That's quite a ring, mate," Harry heard Blaise say behind.

Harry looked up to see his Slytherin companion standing behind him leaning on the memorial. Harry laughed and turned back to the ring. "Do you think she'll like it?" he asked.

Blaise laughed and sat down next to Harry, "Like it? I think she'll love it, mate," he smiled, "I think it fits her perfectly," he said.

"Thanks Blaise. So how about you? Any thoughts of making Ginny your wife?"

"Thought about it," Blaise smirked, "but if you haven't noticed that rock she's been using for the past two months, then you need stronger glasses," he said.

Harry looked at Blaise with a surprise and laughed when he saw Blaise's bright expression. Whenever Harry saw Blaise smiling, he knew that Zabini wasn't lying. Especially when it came to Ginny.

"Congratulations mate," Harry patted Blaise's back, "Did you go through the whole asking your mother and her parents tradition?" he asked.

Blaise nodded. "Mother was ecstatic. She grew on Ginny that month she and Aunt Cissa stayed in Hogwarts."

"What about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?"

"They didn't take it the way I expected them to take it," Blaise laughed, "I thought Mr. Weasley was going to take my head off for asking his daughter to marry me before we finish school, but then they were so happy. Mrs. Weasley didn't stop crying," he said.

Harry laughed. He remembered when he thought that he was going to be the one to ask Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for Ginny's hand in marriage, but now Blaise was the one. Harry knew that his relationship with Ginny wasn't going to work out, but they stayed friends. She introduced him to Hailey.

"That's great, mate. So have you two decided when the day is going to be?"

Blaise shook his head, "I'm dreading it actually. Gin and I want a small and simple wedding."

Harry snorted, "I doubt it. Bill and Fleur wanted simple, but Mrs. Weasley wanted grand."

"My mum wants it grand too. Her only son is getting married, so it was something she wanted the entire wizarding world to know about," Blaise flayed his hands in the air and Harry laughed. "But Gin and I were hoping somewhere in August or September," he said.

Harry nodded.

"How about you, mate? When are you asking Hailey?" Blaise asked nudging Harry.

"Next week," Harry smiled, "On her birthday," he said.

"Nice, she's never going to forget this birthday."

"I'm going to make sure she doesn't."

Blaise laughed, "Do you think Draco will ask Hermione?"

Harry shrugged. He still didn't quite understand Malfoy and Hermione's relationship yet. He tried to, but he just couldn't. He is just happy that Hermione wasn't lonely anymore. If Malfoy was going to marry Hermione, he was going to make sure he didn't hurt Hermione.

"If he did, I think I'd like it if he asked me and Hailey before he asked Hermione," Harry said.

"I think he would. I mean Hailey is her only real family now," Blaise said.

Harry nodded.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Hailey had finished up for the day of researching before dinner. They were able to take some books out by Madame Pince's acceptance. The few books were about the recent century of Hunters. Hailey had given Hermione these books, because all the answers that she needed about their parents were written into it.<p>

"I can't believe our family dates back to the earlier discoveries of magic," Hermione said amazed by their discovery for the day.

Hailey laughed, "Yeah we're pretty much a very big family. I mean you and I are the last Hunters in existence that I know of," she said as they entered Hermione and Draco's shared dormitory.

"But if that's said, the Hunter name would die out after we get married," Hermione said.

Hailey shook her head, "I think we will be able to find a few of our relatives if we search further out of Europe."

"You don't think we're the last Hunters?" Hermione asked.

"Definitely not," Hailey put her bag and books down, "the Hunter family is a very large family. I never met half of them. I've only met grandfather's family. Other than that, I never saw any of our cousins," she said.

"There's a chance we're related to Harry and Draco right?"

Hailey laughed and nodded. "It is possible. All wizarding families have a connection with each other some way. We are related to Harry, but it's _very_ distant. As for Draco, I'm not sure. I've only heard of one Hunter that went bad, but he ended up turning back to the light when his daughter was killed."

"How do you know so much?" Hermione asked.

"Years and years of studying and memorizing every bit of our family's history," Hailey smiled, "Our history is very interesting," she said.

"Why is that?" Hermione asked.

"You'll find out sooner or later," Hailey smiled, "do you want to help me get dinner ready?"

Hermione laughed and got up. She helped Hailey up and the sisters spent the whole hour before dinner preparing a dinner for the others who were coming to the dormitory.

* * *

><p>Draco and Harry got to the dormitory before the others and were met by an intoxicating smell coming from the common room. When they walked forward, the regular furniture of the common room was gone and a large dining table was in the middle. Their mouths watered when they saw the delicious food on the table.<p>

Draco was about to touch the food when he got shocked. "Argh! Bloody hell!" he said rubbing his hand.

Harry laughed.

"You shouldn't touch, Draco," Hermione's voice came from the balcony that overlooked the common room.

"Fucking hell woman, what were you trying to do, kill us?" Draco asked.

"Now, now, Draco, is that kind of language necessary near the baby?" Hailey said with a delighted smirk on her face.

"Your baby isn't even out yet, so he won't know what it means," Draco said.

Harry laughed, "Why is the food touch resistant?" he asked.

"So you won't touch it until everyone comes," Hermione said as she and Hailey descended the stairs.

"Neville said he has something huge planned for Luna tonight, but didn't tell us what it was," Hailey said with excitement.

Harry smirked. If Neville had something huge planned for Luna tonight, he knew exactly what it was. He walked up to Hailey and kissed her before bending down and kissing her belly.

"You two go wash up before everyone comes," Hermione said.

"Why? We aren't having anything formal," Draco said.

Hermione smacked his shoulder. "This is our first dinner together as real friends, so you better use something nice."

Harry laughed as he followed Malfoy up to the rooms. He heard Malfoy mumble something before going into his room. Harry shook his head and got into the guest bathroom.

Hermione and Hailey sat down in the kitchen and waited for them. Hermione was using a dark green spaghetti strapped baby doll top and black leggings; looking rather Slytherin. Hailey was using a light blue baby doll top that complimented her bump perfectly with gray leggings. The two along with Ginny and Luna had planned to use something almost matching their guys' favorite colors.

The portrait hole swung opened and came in everyone. Luna and Neville were matching with red and black; Luna using a red blouse and black leggings and Neville using a red sweater with black jeans. Ginny was using a dark green strapless blouse with gray leggings and Blaise was using a dark green t-shirt with gray jeans.

"Where are the idiots?" Blaise asked as the girls kissed each others' cheeks.

"They're getting ready. Where's Ron?" Hailey asked.

"He didn't want to come. He said he was going to feel uncomfortable being around couples," Neville said.

Hermione laughed, "Well he shouldn't be. This night is about friends," she said.

Everyone sat at the table and was chatting when Harry and Draco came down. Harry's hair was still messy from being rubbed by the towel and Draco's hair was dripping. Hermione and Hailey shook their heads.

"Do you two ever complete your tasks after you shower?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You forgot to comb your hair," Hailey brushed back Harry's hair as he sat down.

"And you forgot to wipe your hair," Hermione said.

"_Again_," Blaise smirked, "He is always like that," he said.

"Shut it, Zabini," Draco said sitting down next to Hermione.

"Let's eat."

"I think we should say grace or something," Luna said.

Everyone looked at her with an odd expression and she laughed. "It'll be good for us. I mean Harry and Hailey are going to have a baby and Ginny and Blaise are engaged, so I think it's convenient timing."

Hailey smiled, "I think you're right, Luna. Will you do the honors?"

Everyone held hands and bent their heads. "Thank you for this amazing food and for the lives we shall live. Bless Harry and Hailey through their way of parenthood and Bless Ginny and Blaise in the depths of matrimony. Amen," Luna said.

"Amen," everyone said.

After that being said, the boys dug in while the girls laughed and enjoyed a dinner with their friends… with their family.

* * *

><p>After that amazing dinner, the girls gathered the dishes and put it in the kitchen. Hermione had returned the common room to its original form. The boys sat in the common room as they waited for the girls to gather their snacks and drinks for their night. The group was going to spend a night in the heads' common room together.<p>

"Should I do it?" Neville asked quietly.

"Do it, Neville. I mean you do want her to be in your life right?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do! And she said she had a surprise for me."

"You should ask her, mate. There's nothing you can lose. She loves you and vice versa," Draco said.

Neville nodded. "Okay I'm going to do it," he said.

The girls walked into the common room. Ginny and Hailey were holding a tray filled with sweets and Luna and Hermione were holding trays filled with butterbeer for the girls and firewhiskey for the boys. When they put it on the coffee table, Hailey sat down on Harry's lap and Harry's hand immediately fell onto her stomach. The girls followed and sat with their men.

Harry, Draco, and Blaise looked at Neville and gave him a slight nod. Neville got up from where he was sitting and looked at Luna.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

Luna smiled, "Of course I do, you silly," she said.

"You and I have been through a lot together even when we weren't together. I've liked you since 5th year and I've cared for you since," Neville knelt down on one knee. Luna and the girls squeaked when they saw this. "Luna Lovegood, will you do me the honors and make me happier than I am right now? Be my wife?" he asked opening up the velvet box revealing a beautiful golden ring with a small diamond on it.

Luna had tears in her eyes and smiled. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she said.

Neville slipped the ring onto Luna's finger and stood up bringing her into a kiss. Everyone cheered and clapped. The girls were all in tears.

"I have a surprise for you," Luna said with a smile.

The girls smiled even wider when they heard this.

"What is it?" Neville asked.

Luna took his hand and put it on her stomach. Neville's eyes grew wide and he looked at Luna.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," Luna smiled, "you're going to be a daddy," she said.

Neville picked her up again and pulled her into a kiss.

Hermione smiled at her friends. She hadn't told them about her secret. She decided to wait awhile. She knew that she should wait. The only person that knew about her secret was Hailey. Hermione looked at her sister and smiled. Harry was enjoying rubbing Hailey's belly. Hailey caught her staring and smiled.

Hailey remembered the day she and Hermione went to the hospital wing.

_**A month ago**_

_Hermione was feeling very woozy lately and Hailey had noticed. Hailey knew something was wrong with Hermione when she caught Hermione throwing up in the girls' lavatory._

"_Mione, are you okay?" Hailey asked knocking on the door._

"_I'm… I'm fine, Hailey," Hermione said getting up and getting out of the stall._

_Hailey watched as she walked to the sink and washed her mouth. Hailey was worried about Hermione._

"_How long have you been throwing up?" she asked._

_Hermione shrugged, "I'm not sure, a couple of week now," she said._

"_We should get you to Madame Pomfrey and have her take a look at you."_

_Hermione nodded. She and Hailey didn't have a class that afternoon, so they went to the hospital wing. Hermione had asked Hailey to evade Harry and Draco, because they were just going to keep asking questions. Hailey was able to get Hermione to the hospital without anyone stopping them._

_When they got to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey made Hermione sit on a bed before going into her office. Hermione was nervous._

"_Do you think it's bad?" Hermione asked._

_Hailey smiled and squeezed her sister's hand. "No I don't think so. I think it's something very good," she said._

_Hermione nodded._

_Madame Pomfrey walked out of her office hold a vial of blue potion. She gave it to Hermione. "Drink this and I'll see what's going on," she said._

_Hermione uncorked the vial and drank the liquid. It tasted like blueberry, but felt like glue in her throat. Madame Pomfrey pointed her wand to Hermione's stomach. "Prenagato Revelio," she said._

_Hailey and Hermione watched as the white streak that came out of Madame Pomfrey's wand turn blue. They looked at Madame Pomfrey and she was smiling at them._

"_Congratulations Miss Granger, you're pregnant."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, so there's ONE more chapter left for this story. However, I'm thinking of making a sequel, but I'm still <strong>_**thinking**_**. I am not quite sure if I should. I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and favored this story. You guys are amazing.**

**The Italian phrase in this chapter means; The Forever Tree. I'm not sure if that's the right translation, but I used the translator from Google. LOL. **

**Someone was angry that I made Hailey pregnant, but like I said that there were surprises in the story. So sorry if I held on for it too long. You guys are still amazing for voicing your opinion on the story.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: The Everlasting Promise is Sealed**

Graduation Day was finally here for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All the seventh and eighth years were beyond excited. Already all of them were ready for the bigger world. For the bigger picture. For the real life.

This was a big day. Harry and the others were excited for their lives after Hogwarts. Harry proposed to Hailey a week after Neville proposed to Luna. Blaise and Ginny were already planning their honeymoon. And Draco and Hermione spent their nights alone together as much as they could.

"So you and Draco are really doing your speech together?" Hailey asked as the seventh and eighth years sat down on their designated seats.

"Yeah, McGonagall said it'll be better that way," Hermione said.

"You entered here Hermione Jean Granger. Now you're leaving Hogwarts Hermione Jean Hunter."

Hermione smiled and laughed. "Not to mention this little specimen in me," she said rubbing her belly.

Hailey smiled and rubbed her belly too. "Do you think he's going to propose?"

Hermione shrugged. "As long as he stays in my life after Hogwarts, I can't wait forever for him to propose."

"He better or I swear I'll slap him to the next oblivion."

Hermione laughed.

* * *

><p>Draco was sitting next to Potter since there weren't any more people with N and O for the first letter of their last name. He was sitting next to Neville too. Draco took the velvet box from under his robe and opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver engagement ring. The thing holding the diamond in place was a lion's head. The diamond was in the lion's mouth and the lion's eyes were small rubies. It fit Hermione perfectly, because she <em>was<em> his lioness.

"She's going to love it, mate, don't worry about it," Neville said.

"When exactly are you going to ask her, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Draco smirked, "You'll see."

"I gotta say boys, we're lucky to have these ladies in our arms," Neville said.

"Couldn't agree with you there more, mate."

"To our lives after Hogwarts," Neville said putting his hand in front of Draco's.

"To our lives after Hogwarts," Harry and Draco said.

* * *

><p>"Welcome, parents, friends, professors, staff, and the graduating class of 1998 and 1999," the crowd cheered when McGonagall started, "seven years, eight years for others, I've taught each and every one of you sitting in front of me today. Seven years of watching you grow from trouble making children to well responsible and mature adults. Seven years of looking at each and every one of you as my children. It's been seven years and we've been through so much in those years. Hogwarts has never seen an amazing set of students the way it has seen each of you, including the students of the lower years.<p>

All of you have grown so much and have learnt so much. I hope all of you use your newfound abilities for your future. I am proud but also sad to say that I'm actually saying good bye to you all. May your plans lead you into the lives you've waited for," McGonagall ended and everyone cheered.

The female student body was in tears and some of the boys were too.

It was time for the passing of the degrees. Everyone was ready and excited. Like a regular muggle high school graduation, the students were in alphabetical order.

Draco watched as he saw Hailey walk up to get her degree and nudged Harry who was smiling widely.

"Hermione Jean Hunter," Professor Flitwick said.

Draco smiled when Hermione walked up. Hermione looked out to the crowd and smiled. The first person she saw was Draco. She smiled and blew him a kiss. He smirked and caught it. As Hermione walked to her seat, she saw the red head bunch of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George along with Fleur, Lupin, Tonks, and Teddy.

They were her family now along with Hailey, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna, Blaise, and Draco. They were her family and also the little bundle of joy in her stomach.

She and Hailey watched as Neville, Luna, Harry, and Draco got their degrees. Harry, Neville and Draco got a scholarship to the Auror Academy. They were all ready to do something with their lives.

"We made it," Hailey said holding Hermione's hand.

Hermione smiled as she watched Ginny, Ron, and Blaise get their awards. "Yes we did," she said.

Blaise was the last as always and it was time for Hermione and Draco's closing speech.

McGonagall walked up to the podium with tears in her eyes and smiled. "And now for our closing speech; Our Head Boy Draco Malfoy and Head Girl Hermione Granger," she said.

Everyone cheered as they watched Draco and Hermione get up from their seats and walk up to the podium together. After awhile of being together, everyone had stopped all the awful things they said about their relationship and decided that they weren't going anywhere with the insults.

Hermione smiled up and Draco and he smiled down at her before they turned to the crowd. The two peered down at their fellow students and smiled.

"Welcome parents, friends, professors, staff, and graduating class of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Draco started.

"Today we share this one moment in common. Today we share the opportunity to show our families and friends on how strong our bind as students is." Hermione said.

"Today we share a moment where we can seat next to each other and not care about house rivalry or who has the highest house points."

"Seven years together and we've grown together as a family. We grew from loathing each other to treating each other as equals."

"Seven years of restless professors that taught us everything we've grown to know. They gave us all their attention and we gave them our attention back. To our professors, we thank you for everything you went through with us."

"This year we made new friends, walked into new opportunities, and more importantly realized that it was time for a change."

"We as a school as the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had risked our lives to save this school. To save our home."

"We watched so many things happen in the walls and outside the walls of the school as a family."

"We've grown on each other more than we've ever expected. If it was being friends or falling in love," Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, "we had grown on each other."

"Now today, we celebrate our final day in this amazing school. Our final day in the castle that we've called home since our sorting. Today we celebrate our finale to our childhood years and walk into the world that waits to unfold for us."

"Today we don't walk out as different houses or different types of blood," Draco flicked his wand and the crests of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw had disappeared from everyone's robes and replacing it with the Hogwarts Crest, "today we walk out of this school, our home, as a family."

"Congratulations graduating classes of 1998 and 1999 of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We made it!" Hermione ended the speech.

The graduates shouted, got out of their seat, and threw their hats in the air. The parents and families all applauded the students. The professors were all crying.

Draco pulled Hermione into a kiss and everyone cheered even louder.

The two walked down the stage and to their friends and family. Hermione hugged everyone and Draco was hugged by everyone. It was a start of their new life together and it was a start for them to become even more than where they were.

"Graduates!" A photographer shouted, "Out to the quidditch pitch for a final picture together."

"Let's go!" Ginny said.

The graduates walked out to the quidditch pitch and gathered in the middle. Hermione and the others were pushed in the front. Draco knew exactly what he wanted to do when the photographer was going to take the picture and he smirked at the thought.

"Everyone all together?" the photographer asked.

"Yes!" the graduates shouted.

"On the count of three. One… two… three!" at the sound of three, Draco pulled Hermione into a heated kiss.

The boys were wolf-whistling and the girls were squealing with joy. When Draco reluctantly let go, he put his forehead on hers.

"Wow," Hermione said.

Draco chuckled.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said.

* * *

><p>Draco was still holding the velvet box in his pocket and pacing up and down the garden of the Burrow. Harry and the other guys were watching him and they were getting dizzy.<p>

"Bloody hell Draco, just do it! I swear if you do not do it, I will imperio you," Bill said.

"I'm trying to think how I'm going to do it," Draco said.

"Seriously mate?" Blaise laughed, "You're Draco Malfoy. You make girls fall to your feet with all your romantic flirty shit, so go woo your girlfriend and make her your goddamn wife," he said.

The guys laughed when Draco blushed red. He normally didn't blush, but fuck when it came to Blaise saying shit like that, he couldn't help it. Blaise always loved to embarrass him.

The girls walked out of the Burrow and smiled at the men. They all gathered at the table and sat down. They had already finished eating dinner, but the table was like an area where they spoke their minds.

"So Harry, have you and Hailey decided where you are going to be staying?" Mrs. Weasley broke the silence.

"We're staying at Grimmauld Place. Moody said Kreacher had really fixed the place up when Moody told him that Hailey was pregnant," Harry said.

"It is a lovely place now. There are hardly cobwebs and we were able to get that blasted picture of Sirius's mother off the wall," Lupin said.

"Really? How did you do that?"

"Kreacher did it actually," Lupin laughed, "He said that his mistress needed to be away from the hallway, because it didn't match with the décor."

Everyone laughed.

Draco hissed when someone stomped his feet. He looked up at Blaise and saw him giving him 'the stare' and Draco growled. He wanted his freaking proposal to sweep Hermione off her feet. He had already told his mother that he was going to make Hermione his wife and she was _still_ in tears with Mrs. Weasley.

"So who's getting married first?" Tonks asked.

"That would be us," Neville smiled, "Luna and I decided on the date. We're getting married on the 15th of July."

"A month of planning, you're trying to kill us!" Mrs. Weasley said with amusement.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley. Daddy's new fiancée is a wedding planner and she does beautiful work. We're pretty much set," Luna said.

Everyone continued talking about Luna and Neville's wedding and planning everything when Draco whispered to Hermione's ear.

"Dance with me?" he asked.

Hermione looked at him and smiled. There was a soft tune that Mrs. Weasley played and she nodded. Draco got up and everyone watched as he took Hermione's hand and led her to the area away from the table and put his arm around her waist. Hermione put her right hand on his shoulder and her left hand entwined with his right hand.

Everyone watched as the two danced. Harry and Hailey smiled at them.

"I never thought I'd say this, but they really are the right definition for each other," Harry said giving Hailey's hand a kiss.

Hailey laughed, "We always have someone to fill the blank part of our meaning in life. Draco is Hermione's filling," she said.

Draco and Hermione were looking into each other's eyes and just like the first time they dance all those months ago, something held them together. There was nothing that was going to get in the way of where they were at now. There was no more Lucius, no more Death Eaters, nothing.

Now they could live together, have a life together, and not be judged. Or well not entirely. There will still be those people who don't want them together, but that wasn't going to stop Draco.

He was a free man. He was going to give Hermione the life she wanted. Draco was going to make Hermione the happiest woman in the world.

"Can I ask you something, Granger?" Draco said with a smirk.

Hermione looked up and smiled. There were times when Draco called her by her first name, but he's been so used to calling her Granger that it was hard for him to stop. "You gotta stop that, Draco, I'm not Granger anymore, remember?" she said laughing.

"Right… sorry, but then I repeat what I said, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"If you were given one thing in this world, anything, what would it be?"

Hermione didn't have to ponder, because she knew her answer. "You."

Draco chuckled, "You have me."

"I meant I want to have you with me every step of the way. I want a life with _you_, Draco," Hermione clarified her answer.

"Do you really want a life with me?"

"Of course I do," Hermione looked at him, "why are you asking me this?"

Draco stopped them right in front of everyone and took out the velvet box. Mrs. Weasley and Narcissa started crying again, Ginny, Luna, and Hailey were on the edge of their seats to look at the ring, and Hermione gasped.

"I've spent years thinking that you and I would never connect the way we are right now. I spent years following my father's footsteps in hating you. And then I realized in fifth year that I followed the wrong path. I should've made a path that led me to you. I knew that there was going to be a day when I fell in love with you and that day was when you were hurt in my house."

Hermione was in tears even more hearing this from Draco.

"I wanted to kill my aunt for you. I wanted to show her that she shouldn't hurt you. I wanted you then, I still want you now, and I know I'll always want you. I screwed up so many times trying to make amends with you those years back, but I'm willing to spend my entire life making everything up for you and only you. Hermione, you are everything I ever asked for and everything I don't deserve, but you still picked _me_," Draco took her hand and put the velvet box in her hand.

She gasped when she saw how beautiful the ring was.

"Give me a reason to become the man I've always hoped for you to love. Be my wife and I'll do whatever it takes to make everything up to you for what I've done," Draco said.

Hermione was crying so damn hard, but she was nodding furiously. "You don't need to make up for anything," she pulled him up into a kiss, "I love you and that's all that matters. I've always known that I would one day be Mrs. Hermione Jean Malfoy," she smiled when she felt his tears fall down, "so yes Draco Malfoy, I will be your wife," she said.

Everyone cheered loudly and the twins set fireworks up. Draco slipped the ring into Hermione's finger and kissed it.

"I have surprise for you, Draco," Hermione said.

Everyone stopped cheering and looked at them. Draco watched as Hermione led his hand down to her stomach. For some reason Draco felt something move underneath his hand. He looked up at Hermione who was smiling.

Everyone cheered again and more fireworks popped up in the air.

"Happy Birthday daddy."

* Fin *

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER. BUT I LOST MY FIRST DRAFT OF THIS CHAPTER, BECAUSE MY COUSIN DELETED IT. I hope you liked it though even if it was short. I am so sorry I ended it that way. <strong>

**I really was trying to think of an even bigger ending, but I couldn't put it in my head. But what do you think of it?**


	22. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey all you lovely readers, there are a few of you that want a sequel to 'The Right Definition' so I've decided that I **_**am**_** going to make one. I haven't started on it yet, but I will soon. It's going to be called 'Defining Happiness.' I hope you enjoyed The Right Definition, because I enjoyed reading your reviews.**

**Love & broomsticks,**

**Kae**


End file.
